Murder Suicide
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Somos escravos das pessoas que amamos... Nossas vidas não nos pertencem.Nada além de servos perante aos sentimentos inimagináveis... Um círculo de amor que parece mais uma maldição,que queima nossas faces com lágrimas de sangue. Desistir... Como?
1. Prólogo

Ola mina-san /o/

Fiz uma fic nova de presente para minha imoutosan a **Lia-san** \o/

Espero que gostem, ela terá um pouco de SasuSaku, mas só no início, e mesmo assim é só insinuação, fic yaoi pura, mas no começo vai ficar como um tipo de triangulo amoroso v.v

No início, tem a tradução da letra de uma música, que eu me lembrei quanto terminei de escrever o prólogo, ela é do Jeff Buckley, eu amo este cara, ele é como um Deus para mim. Como eu sei que a maioria das pessoas nem lê ou nem gosta de letra de musica no meio da fic, só vai ser desta vez, só no prólogo, foi desta musica que tirei a idéia do titulo.

**Bem, Boa leitura e Felizzzz niver pra você, minha imoutosan /o/**

Naru-chan e personagens do Kishimoto-tosan, não me pertencem, nem mesmo a letra da musica que é do Jeff, mas _**Libertines**_ veio da minha mente, então é meu v.v

**Aviso:** Drogas e algumas coisas mais, que não posso revelar _**ainda**_ no aviso.

_**Murder Suicide Meteor Slave (Jeff Buckley)**_

_Gostavas de conhecer o vilão nalgum lugar_

_Por baixo da caveira da lua?_

_Fogo queima por teus olhos por fora_

_Porque estas corrente são demasiado longas para ti._

_Alguém tem de pagar pelo dano feito. Ninguém vai te amar agora._

_Toda a tua família lascada, tu és um escravo de tudo isso agora._

_Ooooo ahhhhh_

_Oh, tu és um escravo de tudo isso agora_

_Tu és um escravo_

_Bem vindo ao baixo paraíso do rock. Não há um único ingresso,_

_Com as estrelas que giram em torno,_

_Onde não existe um subterrâneo real_

_Não existem estrelas para girar à volta_

_Aqui, o fashion é armadilha_

_Doente devido ao som fúnebre do sino do cemitério_

_Tu sabes que não é tarde para ti._

_Doente de todo o vômito da infância,_

_Não, um trampolim dos malucos,_

_Nem mesmo um escravo para o seu pai._

_Oh, tu és uma escrava de tudo isso, agora,_

_Oh, tu és uma escrava de tudo isso, agora._

_Bem vindo ao baixo paraíso do rock._

_Não há um único ingresso,_

_Com as estrelas que giram em torno,_

_Onde não existe um subterrâneo real_

_Não há um único ingresso_

_Com as estrelas que giram em torno_

_Onde não existe um subterrâneo real._

_Tu és uma escrava de tudo isso, agora._

_Feliz, feliz, feliz._

_Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz._

**Prólogo**

Ao entrar em sua casa, ele se atirou no banheiro, abrindo o registro com água fria e encostando sua cabeça no Box, pensando no que faria em seguida. Ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão e pouco após tê-la concluída, ele fez uma pequena viagem de última hora.

Em sua missão, a esquadra ANBU o qual era capitão tinha caído. Dois dos quatro membros foram assassinados e um se encontrava em estado grave, ele o levou imediatamente de volta para Konoha, não que realmente se importasse, na verdade ele inveja a mortalidade de seus colegas, queria que seu corpo fosse tão frágil quanto os deles, para que pudesse por um fim em tudo mais rapidamente.

Mesmo com todos os transtornos, ele conseguiu completar a missão. Ao dar seu relatório para a Godaime, discutiu com a hokage como sempre fazia, pegou seu pagamento e saiu para uma vila vizinha, onde ele pode comprar a quinta e penúltima dose de _Libertines._

- Estou tão perto... – disse ele, fechando os olhos casado. Estava a alguns passos de terminar o que tinha começado para conseguir sua liberdade.

Sua aparência era estonteante, pele dourada que parecia refletir os raios solares, olhos azuis intensos e três linhas peculiares em cada bochecha em total simetria que transmitiam sua personalidade forte, seus cabelos eram loiros em um corte desalinhado e comprido até a altura do queixo, seu corpo era esguio, mas nada que o deixasse afeminado, era certo que lhe dava elegância.

Ele deu um soco na parede em sua frustração, deixou suas lágrimas lavarem seu rosto se misturando com a água que descia do chuveiro até se dar por vencido, sair enrolado por uma toalha e caminhar para o quarto.

O homem loiro vestiu seu pijama e deu um longo suspiro. Sabia que era errado, que estava contra tudo que um dia defendeu, mas não poderia continuar sofrendo tanto igual tava por eles, não poderia quebrar sua promessa, não poderia estragar duas vidas por egoísmo.

Sentou-se na sua cama e puxou sua mochila de viagem e procurou por algo retirando de dentro dela uma pequena seringa que continha um liquido cinzento que marcava alguns milímetros nela, mas que era o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer e terminar tudo.

- Está é a penúltima... Estou tão estúpido! Por que sempre eu que tenho que desistir de tudo por eles! São sempre os dois... Porra! – Naruto se escorou na cama e colocou sua mão sobre seus olhos, sempre tinha uma crise de incertezas quando estava perto do que queria para si.

"Já faz quatro anos que eu trouxe o teme de volta, e eu não tenho o direito, eu o trouxe para Sakura, eu não posso acabar com o sonho dele de reconstruir o clã e quebrar a promessa que fiz para a Sakura... Não posso insistir com isso e, além disso, tudo é platônico."

"Levei dois anos para arrastá-lo de volta para Konoha, para quê? Para me distanciar de tudo... Para morrer sozinho... Para ser esquecido... Nunca terei nada só para mim, minha vida toda, tudo que fiz, foi para outras pessoas, e a maioria delas, nem notaram que eu tornei a vida delas um pouco melhor..."

"Não agüento mais sorrir para eles, não posso ser o que era antes, estou limitado a viver uma vida onde só sofrerei por não possuir nada..." – ele retirou seu braço que tampava seus olhos e passou a encarar a seringa.

"Estou sendo covarde por fugir de meus problemas? O que meus amigos diriam ao saber que Uzumaki Naruto não é tão obstinado assim?"

"Eu sou incapaz de lutar por aquilo que chamam de amor." Naruto sorriu amargamente em derrota, deixando seu rosto distorcido em desgosto. Ele puxou uma mangueira fina de borracha da gaveta de sua cômoda, amarrou em seu braço esquerdo puxando uma das extremidades com os dentes, voltou a pegar a seringa e fincou a agulha em sua veia inchada devida a preção presa do sangue. Logo que o liquido entrou em sua corrente sanguínea, sentiu sua veia queimar e a sensação se espalhar por todas as suas artérias, fazendo que caísse encolhido sobre a cama, arfante na dor de sentir todo seu corpo queimar.

Naruto mordeu um dos travesseiros, tentando abafar seus gritos de dor. "Está é a penúltima vez, tenho que agüentar firme..." Seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes, tudo para ele não se passava apenas borrões coloridos e mal iluminados, até que da mesma forma que a dor veio ela passou, deixando um tremulo loiro encolhido na cama, seus orbes estavam vazios, sua respiração ofegante e todos os seus músculos estavam enrijecidos.

O alivio tomou conta de sua mente que passava em branco, todos os seus problemas se tornaram minúsculos, ele já não conseguia saber quem era e o que era e sentia uma explosão de felicidade insana tomar posse de todos os espaços vazios de sua mente prolixa.

Ele tinha se precavido e colocou selos em sua casa para abafar qualquer som que fosse de dentro para fora, não queria que os vizinhos duvidassem mais ainda de sua sanidade quando deixou que suas gargalhadas insanas tomasse conta do espaço vazio de seu apartamento. E quanto mais queria gargalhar mais seu corpo voltava a doer como se tivesse sendo atingido por pequenas agulhas em suas juntas. Lagrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos devido a sua euforia até que tudo mudou para um sentimento de dor, como se fosse culpado de tudo, ele se encolheu ao sentir sua cabeça doer mais intensamente junto com seu corpo. Medo junto à recente sensação de euforia estava o atordoando.

"Está pior... Tenho que suportar..." uma pequena voz falou em sua cabeça, ele ainda tinha uma pequena linha de consciência presente em si. Então tudo tomou cores diferentes, ele sentiu a dor cortar todo seu corpo, muito pior do que estava e Naruto deixou um grito de angustia alto ecoar pelo seu quarto, se contorcendo sobre os lençóis, sua dor era reconfortante, ele sentia como se estivesse se livrando de todos os seus pecados ao sentir seus músculos se contraírem e queimarem enquanto gritava de dor.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

No coração de uma floresta não muito longe de Konoha, um jovem ANBU de olhos negros escondidos pela sua mascara e cabelos da mesma cor, que balançavam com o os seus movimentos, parava para descansar junto a sua equipe. Ele retirou sua capa e jogou perto de uma árvore junto com sua mochila, deixando sua pele alva a mostra. Um de seus colegas preparava algum lanche para que eles pudessem seguir viagem, ele estava em uma missão de reconhecimento, era provável que não levaria mais de dois dias para cumpri-la.

Ele caminhou para a fogueira que seus companheiros tinham acendido e pegou um bule com um pouco de chá e colocou em uma xícara e se sentou sobre um dos galhos de uma árvore na clareira onde estavam. Ele olhou para dentro de sua xícara, vendo o céu refletido no liquido, bebeu alguns goles e olhou para o céu, vendo como estava tão limpo... Era uma noite sem estrelas. Aquele azul tão intenso lhe lembrava tanto o dobe que chegava a doer.

Automaticamente ele elevou a xícara até sua boca, mas ele sentiu algo queimar e cortar sua mão. A xícara havia se quebrado, derramando o chá quente o queimando, fazendo que deixasse um gemido baixo lhe escapar.

- Hei! Você está bem? – perguntou um dos ANBUs.

- Sim, não foi nada... – Ele sentiu um aperto em seu coração, logo pensou que poderia ser um mau agouro. – "Sakura... não, está sensação, sinto que ela está bem." Sasuke arregalou os olhos, ao ver que seu sangue em um dos cacos, formarem um desenho que lembrava muito o kanji nove "九".

"NARUTO!" Ele sentiu algo afundar em seu estomago, tinha uma sensação muito ruim sobre seu amigo. "Muito bem, logo eu irei voltar para Konoha, não posso abandonar uma equipe inteira para ir atrás dele, existe outras pessoas lá para ele... Só tenho que me certificar de terminar esta missão o mais rápido possível." Ele se levantou e ordenou para sua equipe seguir viagem, com algumas lembranças em mente, de quando Naruto conseguiu convencer ele a voltar para Konoha, havia sido em uma noite muito parecida com aquela...

_Sasuke estava em uma floresta com a Hebi, fazia um ano que havia conseguido sua vingança, mas ainda tinha que recompensar seus colegas por terem ajudado a alcançar seu objetivo. Não que eles cobrassem algo dele, mas era seu ego que estava em jogo, seus companheiros ainda tinha alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver._

_Neste dia, ele apenas estava lá na floresta, discutindo com seus colegas sobre a próxima etapa a ser cumprida até que ele sentiu alguém aproximar de forma tranqüila e despreocupada._

_O modo como Naruto caminhou até eles, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de hesitação em seus passos, fez que uma corrente elétrica percorresse por sua coluna. Ele encarou aqueles orbes azuis, geralmente eram cheios de confiança, mas o que ele encontrou foi dor, foi desespero, mesmo que nada transparecesse em sua face e no modo que ele ia vagarosamente até ele, mas estava lá, aquele sentimento, de quem estava se perdendo cada vez que fracassava._

_- Sasuke? – perguntou Karin esperando alguma ordem do Uchiha._

_- Nos deixe... – ele falou para a equipe que não se moveu. – Não ouviram o que eu disse? Deixe-nos sozinhos..._

_Seus amigos saíram para outra parte da floresta, enquanto o Uchiha continuava a encarar aquele olhar sem consegui se desviar, como se tivesse preso, hipnotizado pela mistura de sentimentos que continha naquela infinidade azul._

_- O que você quer Naruto? Você veio lutar comigo para me levar de volta? – disse ele dando um sorriso de desdém._

_- Não vou mais lutar, mas você sabe o que eu quero... – Naruto disse depois de uma longa pausa, onde ele ficou a escolher as palavras que usaria com cuidado, dizendo-as sem nenhum tipo de emoção. – Não vejo por que de você continuar com eles, você já conseguiu o que queria, não?_

_- Isso não é da sua conta. – a verdade, era que ele já não estava certo, seus colegas não eram tão íntimos ao ponto dele ter a obrigação de ficar com eles, mas Sasuke não sentia coragem o suficiente para voltar, sentia-se incapaz de ficar perto da pessoa que amava sem poder demonstrar isso. – Você sabe que se eu voltar serei executado por traição._

_- Você acredita que eu ficaria me esforçando para te levar para casa por dois anos, para deixá-lo ser morto na minha frente? – Sasuke sabia que não seria, sabia que a hokage iria perdoá-lo, mas só para agradar Naruto._

_- Sasuke... – Naruto falou baixo, olhou para seu amigo e não obteve nenhuma resposta, então ele se virou para ir embora._

_- Você não vai lutar? – Sasuke se sentiu culpado ao mergulhar novamente no oceano dos olhos azuis quando Naruto virou para encará-lo pela última vez antes de partir. "Os olhos dele... Está perdendo a luz..."_

_- Você notou, não é mesmo? – Karin saltou para o chão, tinha ficado para escutar a conversa. _

_- O que deveria ter notado exatamente? – O rosto de Karin se distorceu em um sorriso e se apoiou no ombro do garoto, fazendo-o grunhir em desaprovação. Há algum tempo, ela descobriu que Sasuke, não era o tipo de homem fácil de se fazer falar, mas em um dia especial, ela fez que ele contasse seu "segredinho". O ruim é que ela teve que fazer toda a leitura do que ele estava falando em monossílabas, o Uchiha parecia não gostar de usar seu vocabulário. _

_- Você não notou como o chakra dele oscilava enquanto falava com você?_

_- Notei, mas ele nunca foi bom em controle de chakra... O que isso tem haver?_

_- A oscilação que eu senti, não tem nada haver com o controle de chakra caro Sasuke, ele estava oscilando, por que ele estava com você, logo que ele partiu, o chakra dele mudou. – disse ela como se explicasse a uma criança que um mais um é igual a dois enquanto seus dedos brincavam fazendo círculos em sua blusa._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sasuke com sua curiosidade atiçada, sem mesmo se importar com o assédio da outra garota. _

_- Pela leitura que eu fiz, ele sente algo forte por você, apesar da frieza que demonstrou, ele parecia tentar esconder algum sentimento... Mas não posso definir ao certo qual, pois cada pessoa tem uma maneira diferente de demonstrar o que sente, ele parecia diferente da primeira vez que eu o vi... Parecia cansado... - ela se afastou dele, indo em direção aos seus outros colegas. - Sasuke? Por que você não volta? Pelo menos você tem algum lugar para ir... _

_- Mas...? – Sasuke observou Karin, ela estava com um sorriso divertido em seu rosto._

_- Ele deve sentir o mesmo, um Uchiha não deveria fugir de seus medos, não é mesmo? Sentirei sua falta Sasuke, foi divertido... – ela deu mais um sorriso e desapareceu, deixando Sasuke perdido para traz._

_Sasuke suspirou profundamente, fez o caminho que Naruto tinha feito para partir, procurando algum sinal de acampamento até que encontrou. Naruto estava sentado em uma árvore, parecia está fazendo a vigília enquanto seus amigos dormiam, ele pode identificar Kakashi e Sakura, também havia outras duas pessoas que ele tinha visto na primeira vez que Naruto o encontrou no esconderijo de Orochimaru._

_O moreno escondeu seu chakra e pegou o loiro com a guarda baixa, colocando a kunai em seu pescoço. Naruto não reagiu e nem mesmo demonstrou surpresa. Ficou ali parado, até que Sasuke quebrou o silêncio._

_- Você não vai se defender? – perguntou ele no ouvido de seu amigo, para que os outros não acordassem._

_- Você não pode me matar, Sasuke..._

_- Você duvida que eu tenha coragem? – se irritou Sasuke._

_- __**Ninguém**__ pode me matar Sasuke. – Naruto encarou os olhos ônix, sentiu um pouco intoxicado por causa da proximidade do moreno._

_- Ah? Bem, não importa... – Sasuke se afastou do loiro e se sentou de frente para ele, se apoiando em uma árvore. – Estou aqui __**para você**__ Naruto, vou voltar._

_Naruto não prestou atenção o suficiente nas palavras "__**para você**__", a única parte que seu cérebro processou foi "vou voltar". Mas ele teve prazer em ver o brilho nos olhos de seu amigo e rival voltar._

Mas para ele, Karin tinha se enganado, o loiro não sentia o mesmo por ele. Quando voltou a aldeia, Naruto completamente o jogou para Sakura, e isso tinha doido. Ele viu Naruto se afastar aos poucos para dar mais espaço para os dois, e se fosse isso que Naruto queria, ele iria fazer. Se o loiro queria seus dois melhores amigos juntos, ele iria fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade.

Ele e Sakura passaram a namorar, e depois de alguns meses, eles acabaram se casando e Naruto havia sido o padrinho. Sakura não era a mesma menina irritante de antes, e isso fez que ele passasse a admirar ela, mas não passava disso, não era amor de um casal apaixonado, era amor de quem conhece e respeita um ao outro.

Sasuke ficava satisfeito em apenas ver a luz brilhante nos olhos de Naruto, mas da mesma forma que ela tinha voltado tão rápido com o seu retorno, ela se fora...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Estão confusos? Continuem lendo, explicações nos próximo capítulo.

Deixem review que os capítulos irão vir mais rápidos.

Bjs.


	2. Capítulo 1: Obsessão

**Eu ei, gomen pela demora ;.;**

**Mas aqui está a continuação e antes que vocês me batam, leiam o que tenho a dizer...**

**A fic terá como primeiros capítulos flashbacks dos personagens principais para explicar o que está acontecendo com Naruto e até aonde ele vai para alimentar a obsessão dele. O primeiro foi o do Sasuke, o segundo da Sakura, o terceiro o do Kakashi e o quarto e final o do Sai. Depois disso, os mistérios sobre a droga e as confusões e drama, vai ter início ok? **

**Este tem o flash da Sakura, é bem light, mas o do Kakashi... hehehe, eu estou terminando o capitulo 2! Tem lemon e um surto... Ok, sem spoiler ¬¬**

**Agradeço a todos que comentaram no prólogo, foram tantas reviews *o* Muitas mesmo para o primeiro capítulo /o/**

**E vocês sabem né? Reviews agilizam para que o capitulo dois saia mais rápido!**

**Naru-chan não me pertence, mas estou tentando levá-lo para "Sádicas Associetions" *pegando o xicote***

**Capítulo 1: Obsessão**

A luz do sol que transpassava a janela do quarto ia de encontro ao rosto pálido e suado de um rapaz loiro, fazendo-o abrir lentamente os olhos. Sua pele estava pálida e com uma leve camada de suor, o que assemelhava a uma cena pós-sexo muito atrativa. Sua respiração pesada denunciava que o rapaz ainda estava cansado, e que as poucas horas que dormiu não foram suficientes para acabar com o cansaço e estresse causado ao seu corpo devido a sua experiência da noite passada.

Ele se desvencilhou dos lençóis que estavam amarrando seu corpo e se levantou. No mesmo instante em que colocara seus pés no chão, sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer seu corpo, fazendo com que a dor em seus músculos voltasse e sua cabeça girasse. Ele se desequilibrou devido à tontura, tendo de se apoiar na parede para não cair, sentiu o gosto ácido subir por sua garganta, e automaticamente correu para o banheiro, despejando tudo que havia em seu estômago na privada. Seu sangue se misturava ao meio do vômito, pois não existia muita coisa para expulsar de seu corpo, o que irritava profundamente sua garganta e as paredes estomacais.

Após se recuperar, ele tomou uma demorada ducha, em sua opinião, um banho matinal sempre era bem vindo para lavar as impurezas de seu corpo para começar bem um novo dia. Quando terminou, saiu do banheiro já vestido e caminhando para a cozinha enquanto secava seus cabelos em uma toalha branca. Ele puxou uma pequena garrafa de leite de sua geladeira e se deitou no sofá, enquanto tentava beber ao menos um gole do leite gelado.

Suspirou cansado com sua derrota, sabia que seriam longos dias até seu organismo se recuperar dos efeitos colaterais que o impedia de comer. Colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa junto a outras embalagens velhas de comida e se deitou de bruços com a cara no travesseiro e adormeceu novamente, se esquecendo que logo teria que partir com Kakashi para uma missão.

**~.~.~.~**

- Droga! Parece que o baka ta dormindo até agora! – Sakura rugiu irritada enquanto procurava uma chave sobressalente no meio das plantas de frente a porta do apartamento de Naruto. Fazia alguns minutos que ela batia e o chamava e não recebia resposta.

– Achei! Eu sabia que com aquele idiota não seria diferente! Tão previsível né Naruto? - ela falou para si enquanto pegava a chave vitoriosa por debaixo do vaso de plantas e colocava na fechadura.

Sakura destrancou a porta e entrou no apartamento do loiro, não deixando de notar a bagunça no lugar, entrou na sala e avistou Naruto dormindo profundamente sobre o sofá. Ela apertou o nariz do loiro prendendo a respiração dele para que acordasse, sabia que se fosse chamá-lo, levaria muito mais tempo para despertá-lo.

- Baka! Vê se acorda! - Naruto acordou ao se sentir sufocado e encarou os olhos verdes que o mirava irritado.

- Como você...? – perguntou Naruto bocejando.

- Achei a chave debaixo do vaso de planta. –ela analisou como Naruto parecia cansado e indisposto, não era a primeira vez que ela o encontrava desse jeito. – Você está bem? Você está com cara de quem chupou limão azedo.

- Tsc, estou bem mãe, só com sono porque fui acordado cedo... – disse ele sonolento se virando para o outro lado ignorando a rosada.

- Hei! Já é meio dia e daqui a pouco você tem que sair para ir amissão com Kakashi-sensei! E vê se não se esquece de voltar vivo pra nossa reunião esta noite. – ela disse enquanto olhava ao redor e pegando uma sacola para começar a juntar o lixo sobre a mesa para tentar melhorar o ambiente da casa de seu amigo.

- Uhnn... Sasuke vai estar? – perguntou se lembrando de algo como 'ir ao restaurante para receber uma novidade'.

- Não sei, ele saiu ontem para uma missão, ele disse que ia tentar chegar a tempo... – ela foi para o quarto de Naruto e recolheu algumas embalagens de chocolate e entrou no banheiro não encontrando nada além de uma seringa sobre a pia.

- Uhm? O que é isto...? – ela sussurrou enquanto analisava a seringa que ainda continha alguns resíduos do liquido que estava nela antes. Ela resolveu guardar em seu bolso enquanto olhava pelos ombros para ver se Naruto não estava indo até lá, iria mandar para ser analisado no laboratório do hospital.

Como médica, mesmo que o que estivesse fazendo era errado ao roubar uma seringa usada da casa de seu amigo, ela tinha como obrigação por zelar pela saúde de seus ninjas, em especial Naruto que era uma pessoa muito querida e não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com ele. Ela sabia que estava se precipitando e que poderia ser apenas um medicamento ou uma vitamina, mas ela não queria pagar para ver o seu amigo cometer um erro...

Desde que Naruto se tornou um ANBU, logo depois que ela e Sasuke se casaram, sua personalidade tinha se tornado instável, mas na maioria das vezes, Naruto era frio, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento como antes. Seus sorrisos já não vinham com facilidade como antes que eram tão espontâneos e contagiantes, e após ter entre-ouvido a sua discussão com a Hokage na noite anterior, ela passou a temer mais pelo seu amigo.

_Ela caminhava pelos corredores da torre da Hokage, estava indo entregar os relatórios de pacientes que tinham dado entrada no hospital nesta última noite, mas parou a porta do escritório da Godaime ao ouvi-la elevar a voz dentro do ambiente._

_  
- Da forma que você fala nem parece que se importa! Você perdeu dois membros da sua equipe e o que restou está com o pé na cova! – ela gritou para um de seus ANBU's que estava de pé em frente a sua mesa. Ele usava uma mascara de raposa de porcelana, uma capa negra sobre sua roupa justa de caçador, o capuz escondia seus cabelos loiros e a única parte de seu corpo que estava à mostra era seus olhos azuis extremante frios._

_  
- Eles estavam no meu caminho, o sacrifício deles foram para o sucesso da missão... Se você não quer perdas, me mande sozinho. – ele disse vagarosamente enquanto retirava sua mascara e passando a encarar a mulher a sua frente mais intensamente. – Foi melhor eles terem morrido, eram inúteis... _

_  
- Como ousa brincar com a vida das pessoas? – a Hokage se horrorizou. – Você deveria ter pensado nelas primeiro, isto que você está fazendo está errado Naruto!_

_  
- Mas eu pensei neles primeiro, por isso eu os deixei morrerem, eles não sofrerão mais... - disse o loiro mal humorado._

_  
Kakashi estava em um canto da sala, apenas olhando de um para outro enquanto eles discutiam, ele não iria se desgastar com Naruto, ele preferia analisar tudo primeiro para depois tomar uma medida contra as atitudes insensatas do jovem ANBU. _

_  
- Você não está apto para comandar uma esquadra, e enquanto eu não arranjo uma equipe que esteja com desistência, você estará afastado de suas atuais funções como caçador ANBU! Você sairá em missão amanhã com Kakashi na posição de jounin._

_  
- Apenas me deixe ir sozinho às missões de extermínio, seria muito mais eficaz desta forma! – Naruto estava começando a perder a paciência com a Hokage. "Será que ela não vê que é mais eficiente assim? E desta forma, poderei fazer mais missões para conseguir dinheiro..." _

_  
- As esquadras são formadas por quatro pessoas, nem mais nem menos! – disse ela para Naruto que deixou um pequeno rugido sair de sua garganta. – Naruto... Se você continuar assim, você não poderá se tornar um Hok..._

_  
Ela não chegou a terminar sua sentença, pois Naruto se aproximou e arrancou seu colar de seu pescoço e jogou sobre a mesa, o que chocou tanto a Godaime quanto Kakashi._

_  
- Eu não me importo mais, Hokage-sama. – ele disse se virando e saindo da sala ignorando as caras chocadas de seu ex-sensei e de Tsunade. Ele fechou a porta por trás de si e passou por Sakura, ignorando-a enquanto recolocava sua mascara._

_  
Sakura percebeu que a conversa continuava dentro da sala, só que agora eram apenas o sensei e a sua mestra e ela continuou a ouvir._

_  
- Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo com ele! Desde que Sasuke voltou que ele vem agindo assim... Ele parece ser outra pessoa, é como se o garoto sorridente e hiperativo que me salvou tivesse morrido... – ela comentou se aconchegando em sua cadeira e dando um longo suspiro enquanto tateava a sua gaveta a procura de uma garrafa de sakê._

_  
- Não, ele já estava assim, só piorou... – explicou Kakashi pegando seu livrinho de seu bolso e se sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa dela. - O problema dele, é que ele já não tem como alimentar sua obcecação. _

_  
- Do que você está falando? – perguntou confusa enquanto bebia uma dose do conteúdo da garrafa._

_  
- Antes, o mundo de Naruto era voltado para Sasuke, depois que ele voltou, Naruto ficou sem como nutrir esta obsessão dele. Tudo que ele fazia era pensando em Sasuke, agora que ele está aqui e com Sakura, ele se sente vazio. – explicou ele sem retirar seus olhos do livro._

_  
- Você está querendo me dizer que Sasuke é uma obsessão para Naruto?_

_  
- Sim, mas não uma obsessão qualquer... As coisas entre eles são mais complexas do que nós dois podemos imaginar._

- Sakura? O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Naruto na porta do banheiro a tirando de seus devaneios.

- Uh? Ah! Nada... Só estava pensando... – ela saiu e puxou Naruto pelos braços até a cozinha, jogou a sacola no lixo e mandou Naruto se sentar no balcão. – Vamos fazer o seu café da manhã!

Naruto bufou ao sentir que seria um longo dia.

Logo ela tinha preparado uma omelete recheado, já que estava no horário de almoço e não havia muito tempo para preparar algo decente. Naruto comeu duas garfadas com muito custo e Sakura o observava atentamente, o que o incomodou profundamente.

- Você está estranho hoje, geralmente você não me deixaria invadir sua cozinha e bem, você não parece estar com apetite, normalmente você come bastante né? – perguntou ela se levantando. – Bem, eu tenho que voltar para o hospital, você está bem mesmo?

- Sim Sakura, estou bem sim. – o loiro já não usava o sufixo 'chan' com a rosada, e ele podia sentir que a outra não se acostumara com isto ainda, mas ele não se importava.

- Então, ja ne! – disse ela jogando o avental que estava usando em cima da mesa e dando uma beijoca na bochecha de Naruto antes de sair e ir embora.  
Naruto esperou um pouco antes de se levantar e jogar o restante da comida no lixo. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira apoiando a sua testa no mármore frio do balcão para tentar esfriar a cabeça, ainda teria que ter muita paciência para a missão com Kakashi e um jantarzinho com os colegas durante a noite. – Realmente será um longo dia...

**~~. End Capítulo 1.~~**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews! O próximo capítulo, além de bem grandinho (para as pessoas que gostam de coisas grandes *¬* / *foi neste sentido mesmo*), terá lemon e uma crise de pânico ou sei lá o nome da crise ¬¬**

**Bjs minna e Jane XDD**


	3. Capítulo 2: Surto

**Sei que demorei, mas eu achei que receberia mais reviews ToT**

**Bem, ai está o capítulo com um lemon muito flodaaa!**

**Espero que gostem e prestem atenção em alguns detalhes! Tem uma coisa ai no meio que será decisivo no final!**

**Quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews! Bjs mina e brigada pelo apoio e espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo dumal XDD**

**Capítulo betada pela Lia-san!**

1**Capítulo 2: Surto**

- Está atrasado! – ralhou Kakashi observando Naruto caminhar lentamente com cara de desanimo até ele e os outros dois chunins. Eles iriam partir para uma missão na redondeza da vila, uma pequena missão rank-B que exigia atenção e cuidado, mas no mais, não era nada perigoso.

- Nha! Sabe como é né? Eu me perdi na estrada da vida depois que um jabuti atravessou meu caminho... – ele estava muitíssimo atrasado, pois até mesmo Kakashi, que sempre se atrasa, estava a sua espera e irritado pela falta de pontualidade do loiro.

Kakashi olhou com mais cuidado para o rosto do jovem jounin, percebendo que ele estava com uma cara péssima, os seus olhos estavam fundos, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e sua pele possuía uma tonalidade acinzentada.

- Bem, podemos partir então, certo? – gritou um homem moreno que estava com Kakashi.

Naruto não conhecia os outros dois homens, um era alto com a pele clara e cabelos crespos e pretos com mexas vermelhas, o outro era baixo e moreno, com o cabelo longo até a altura dos ombros de cor castanha.

- Certo Ryoko. – respondeu Kakashi para o mais baixo deles. – Vamos nos dividir. Naruto, você vai com Kai na direção oeste, eu e Ryoko vamos na direção contrária, analisem o terreno como foi explicado anteriormente na sala da Godaime, nos encontraremos quando nossas análises acabarem, na extremidade final do terreno, certo?

- Hai. – gritaram os outros se dispersando.

Naruto acompanhou o outro homem chamado Kai e correram pela floresta até chegarem ao ponto de partida para iniciarem a analise. Ele sentia certa dificuldade em respirar enquanto corria, mas conseguiu esconder bem de seu colega, mas não por muito tempo.

Algumas horas depois que tinham começado a analisar o terreno com o seu companheiro de equipe, ele sentiu uma dor cruciante tomar conta de sua cabeça e sua mente se envolver em sombras.

- Mas o... - ele balbuciou enquanto abria os olhos vagarosamente e encarava Kakashi que estava debruçado sobre ele lhe dando leves tapinhas no rosto. Levou um tempo para que ele acordasse de seu estupor e se deu conta de que acabou desmaiando no meio da missão.

Kakashi se levantou e se uniu aos outros dois rapazes que estavam a sua volta, ele ainda o observava enquanto Naruto se endireitava e se sentava em uma posição mais confortável no pé da árvore onde Kakashi tinha o apoiado quando Kai o trouxe desmaiado até eles.

Subitamente Naruto sentiu suas náuseas voltarem com força total o obrigando a se virar para o lado e vomitar.

- Tsc, Naruto... – murmurou Kakashi observando-o passar mal enquanto se lembrava de algo muito pior que presenciou no passado pouco após que Naruto se tornou um chunin e Sasuke derrotado Itachi.

_- É aquele homem, o nome dele é Aru, ele tem informações do paradeiro de Sasuke, temos que conseguir fazê-lo falar... – Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e Sai estavam sentado__s em uma mesa no restaurante em um hotel onde eles estavam hospedados. Eles estavam cumprindo uma missão onde eles tinham que espionar um homem que parecia ter contato regularmente com Sasuke, o objetivo do grupo era conseguir uma forma de obter as informações sem ter que agredi-lo ou usar qualquer outro meio de violência. – Nós temos dois dias, eu chequei a reserva dele, em dois dias ele irá partir... Por hoje, apenas vamos descansar._

_Naruto observava atentamente os movimentos do homem pelo reflexo da janela, ele era loiro igual a ele, só que seus cabelos eram maiores e mais lisos, seus olhos eram iguais a esmeraldas e sua pele era muito alva. Todos os seus movimentos pareciam ser premeditados e sua leveza fascinava ao ponto de ser sedutor._

_Eles se levantaram e caminharam na direção do corredor que davam acesso aos quartos, passando ao lado de seu alvo, e no mesmo momento em que Naruto cruzou seu caminho, ele sentiu um peso cair para dentro de seu bolso, mas seguiu em frente, não queria levantar suspeitas._

_Quando finalmente entrou em seu quarto que iria compartilhar com Kakashi e Sai, ele foi para o banheiro, se sentou sobre a tampa da privada e puxou uma pequena bola de papel de seu bolso._

"_O que seria isto?" ele se perguntou enquanto abria o bolo de papel e depois de abri-lo, uma chave caiu sobre seu colo e ele a pegou elevando até a altura dos olhos e voltou sua atenção para os rabiscos de dentro da carta._

_**Quer respostas? Quarto 201; 23h. Venha sozinho.**_

_Os olhos de Naruto se ampliaram com o que estava escrito e ele releu o pequeno conteúdo por várias vezes para ter certeza que era aquilo mesmo que lera e pensando na probabilidade de ser uma armadilha. _

_Ele elevou suas pernas até a altura do peito e se encolheu na parede ainda sentado sobre o vaso, pensando no que fazer e se deveria arriscar tudo, tanto quanto sua vida e de seus amigos e o sucesso da missão ia depender do que ele fosse fazer._

_Não queria tomar uma decisão precipitada, mas queria ir e pagar para ver, com certeza o outro homem deveria querer algo em troca das informações, de qualquer forma, sua missão já estava marcada para ser um fracasso no momento que o homem demonstrou ter conhecimento de seu objetivo, então era isso ou fugir no dia seguinte com as mãos abanando._

_Após vários minutos refletindo, ele saiu do banheiro e trocou de roupa vestindo seu pijama e revirou sua mochila a procura de um relógio. "21:30... Tenho que esperar todos dormirem..."_

_Ele largou sua bolsa bagunçada sobre a cômoda e se deitou em seu fuuton, fingiria que estava dormindo até o horário marcado._

_Quando o horário se aproximou, ele checou se todos estavam dormindo e com a leveza de um felino, ele se levantou e pegou sua roupa, se vestindo silenciosamente e saiu do quarto em seguida, rumando até o primeiro quarto do segundo andar._

_Ele parou em frente à porta ainda hesitante antes de colocar a chave na fechadura e a girar no trinco, abrindo a porta lentamente e adentrando com cautela. Naruto analisou o lugar que era iluminado com algumas lâmpadas com luzes bruxuleantes que lhe causava desconforto, não tinha nada no quarto além de algumas armas, bolsas de viagem e um grande espelho em frente à cama._

_- O que...!? - Naruto sentiu um braço rodear sua cintura fazendo-o ficar com seu corpo grudado ao do dono do quarto. Aru elevou seu outro braço livre e colocou sua mão na sua mandíbula o forçando a virar o rosto para ficarem cara a cara._

_- Você é mais lindo de perto. - disse o outro homem loiro com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Naruto enquanto lhe dava uma lambida em seu torso. _

_- Ah! - Naruto gemeu involuntariamente quando sentiu o joelho do homem roçar em seu membro. - O que você quer? _

_- Não é óbvio? - sussurrou ele enquanto a mão dele descia acariciando sua cintura até alcançar seu membro e o apertou fazendo Naruto se sobressaltar. - Seu cheiro... Excita-me..._

_Ele cheirou profundamente os cabelos de Naruto antes de virá-lo e jogá-lo no chão abruptamente e se sentar sobre a sua cintura enquanto suas mãos seguravam seus braços para o loiro menor não fugir._

_- Nada é de graça... Você me dá o que eu quero e eu te dou todas as informações sobre o paradeiro de Uchiha Sasuke. - Aru disse com uma voz sedutora para o garoto, que no mesmo instante parou de se mover ao ouvir o nome do moreno. - Ele já me falou de você... Por isso soube que era isto que você veio procurar, não sou burro..._

_Naruto olhou para ele um pouco surpreso, mas o que ele mais temia era o preço que ele teria de pagar para conseguir as informações que tanto almejava._

_- Quais são as garantias que você cumprir__á a sua parte? - perguntou Naruto desconfiado. _

_- Sem garantias. - disse ele pondo um sorriso cheio de luxúria em seus lábios. - Tudo vai depender do seu desempenho... _

_O jovem louro estremeceu ao sentir os lábios famintos do outro homem viajarem pelo seu pescoço e sua mão passear pela sua jaqueta, a tirando aos poucos à medida que ele profanava cada pedaço de sua pele. Naruto apenas fitava o teto deixando seu corpo a mercê do outro, sentia a lascividade que o loiro mais velho o atacava, deixando marcas por todo o seu corpo. _

_Quando estava completamente nu, o outro se debruçou sobre seu corpo e apoiou sua cabeça na testa de Naruto. _

_- Eu não sou do tipo que viola garotos como você. Ou participa da brincadeira ou pegue as suas roupas e dê o fora daqui. _

_Naruto o encarou, não sabia como corresponder aquilo. "Eu nem me lembro do nome deste cara!" Ele queria possuir Sasuke e não ser possuído por um cara estranho. "Ah! Sasuke...! Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é pensar nele... Como se fosse ele..." Ele fechou seus olhos e o homem notou a tensão do loiro menor desaparecer. _

_- Desta forma é melhor, não acha...? - disse ele pela primeira vez nesta noite se aproximando e beijando Naruto em sua boca, enfiando sua língua rudemente para além daqueles lábios vermelhos. _

_Naruto se assustou e não correspondeu de imediato, não sabia o que fazer. "Pense em Sasuke! O que eu faria se fosse Sasuke!" Com este pensamento, ele correspondeu com a mesma ferocidade, travando uma batalha para mostrar quem mandava._

_Naruto passou sua língua sobre os lábios do outro enquanto sua mão foi para a nuca dele, inclinando seu corpo para ter mais contato com a pele alva do mais velho. Ele deu uma pequena guinada e rolaram para o lado de uma forma que Naruto ficou por cima._

_Agora era ele quem estava atacando o corpo do mais velho enquanto estava sentado sobre o pênis extremamente duro e pulsante de Aru, enquanto o seu próprio estava na mesma situação e dolorido só com a idéia de que poderia ser Sasuke. _

_- Ah... - Naruto gemeu ao sentir o outro arquear o corpo e espremer sua ereção._

_- Não é você quem está no comando... - o mais velho sussurrou enquanto se erguia, fazendo Naruto ficar sentado sobre seu colo._

_Agora o outro homem distribuía vários chupões pela sua pele bronzeada o que o fazia arquear levemente o corpo para dar mais acesso ao outro que trilhava um caminho até chegar em seus mamilos excitados, aplicando algumas chupadas ali para ouvir os gemidos do garoto. _

"_Sasuke... É Sasuke quem está me dando prazer..." Ele pensava enquanto continuava recebendo toques em lugares que nunca ninguém tinha ousado tocar antes. Por vezes ele fechava os olhos para visualizar a imagem do moreno, e em outros ele se perdia apenas com o pensamento, sem realmente enxergar a beleza do homem loiro a sua frente. _

_Ele se sobressaltou ao sentir o pênis do outro tocar o seu ânus e sem entender o que o outro queria, ele apenas olhou indagador para o outro loiro._

_- Que cara é essa? - disse Aru forçando um pouco mais contra a entrada de Naruto que estremeceu em seu colo. - Ah... Então você nunca fez isto? O que você pensou que nós faríamos? _

_Ele observou se divertindo com a confusão mesclada com medo que transparecia no rosto do adolescente e deu uma gargalhada maníaca que fez Naruto se afastar um pouco da intrusão._

_- Você não sabia em como ia terminar isto? Pensei que você já tivesse feito algo assim com Sasuke... Diga-me garoto, pelo menos já transou com alguma mulher? - ele perguntou com uma horrível voz infantil._

_Naruto se sentia, além de muito envergonhado, humilhado pelo que o outro homem fazia. Ele tentava o máximo possível prender a imagem de Sasuke na sua mente, tentando manter uma imagem de Sasuke o olhando cinicamente como o loiro mais velho fazia, mas estava fracassando... _

_- Estou esperando uma resposta! - o homem mais velho sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ele voltava a espremer sua ereção nas nádegas de Naruto, que na mesma hora sacudiu a cabeça negando._

_- Além de lindo é virgem... Que delícia... - ele passou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios entreabertos de Naruto e se levantou com o loiro mais novo ainda em seu colo e o carregou até a cama, onde ele o deitou e trilhou beijos pelo seu corpo até alcançar a sua virilha e lambeu toda a extensão de seu pênis só para provocar ainda mais Naruto._

_Naruto gemia enquanto mantinha seus olhos fechados. O outro homem esfregava sua ereção pulsante sem se importar com a dor que infligia a ele que arqueava seu corpo_

_insinuantemente._

"_Vou possuir aquilo que o arrogante do Uchiha tanto cobiçava... Logo..." O homem mais velho pensou enquanto abocanhou o membro do loirinho sugando-o sem pudor enquanto suas mãos apertavam o saco do outro, querendo torturá-lo ao extremo. _

_Quando ele pode sentir que o orgasmo de Naruto estava para vir ao sentir alguns espasmos percorrerem pelo corpo do menor e sua respiração ficar mais ofegante, ele parou e virou bruscamente o garoto, o colocando de quatro sobre a cama._

_- O que você pretende...? - Naruto se assustou e virou seu rosto para encarar o mais velho._

_- Veja você mesmo. - disse o outro pegando o queixo de Naruto e fazendo-o se olhar no espelho a sua frente._

_Naruto encarou seu reflexo sem conseguir acreditar no que via, nem mesmo parecia a si mesmo. "Estou parecendo uma puta..." Ele rangeu os dentes e continuou a mirar a sua imagem, vendo o homem indo para de trás dele e abrir ainda mais suas pernas e colocar seu pênis no ânus dele._

_- Eu não sou uma garota! - Ele gritou finalmente compreendendo o que o outro faria com ele e tentou se desvencilhar, mas o homem se agarrou à sua cintura o segurando._

_- Eu sei. - ele falou no pé do ouvido de Naruto vendo-o arrepiar quando sua mão voltou a massagear seu pênis. - Acho que isto é notável..._

_Os olhos de Naruto se encheram de lágrimas ao senti-lo entrar de uma só vez em seu corpo sem nenhum tipo de preparo. Ele se agarrou aos lençóis com seus olhos presos na imagem do homem agarrado ao seu corpo com seus longos cabelos loiro caídos sobre seu ombro enquanto era invadido sem que o outro se importasse que seu parceiro estivesse sofrendo._

"_Sasuke... Eu quero Sasuke..." - ele cerrou seus olhos se esforçando em pensar novamente em Sasuke, mas era tão difícil... "Por que não é Sasuke?'_

_Mesmo que o outro ainda tenta-se lhe dar algum conforto, a sensação ruim não ia embora, ele se sentia sujo, "como uma puta...". Ele sentia o outro entrar e sair de seu corpo rapidamente enquanto sentia-se rasgado ao meio, tentado conter seus gemidos de dor sem sucesso. _

_Depois do que pareceu horas, ele sentiu o outro homem o encher e ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentiu enojado, foi capaz de sentir um pouco de prazer que o fez gozar também, um gozo estranho, muito diferente de quando ele se saciava nos momentos "na mão", mas não era o que ele queria._

_~.~.~.~_

_Kakashi tinha acordado por volta das seis da manhã e estava se arrumando para tomar o café da manhã e começar a missão. Ele fitou o fuuton vazio de Naruto, iria procurar por ele, sabia que o garoto não tinha o hábito de se levantar cedo._

_Quando estava saindo, acabou esbarrando na mochila de Naruto, derrubando os seus pertences no chão. Ele se agachou e começou a pegar algumas roupas, armas, remédios, lanches e uma pequena caixa negra._

_Ele leu o nome sobre ela, "Libertines", por um momento, ele achou que fosse algo pervertido por causa do nome e abriu a caixa para ver seu conteúdo, e dentro havia uma seringa com um liquido vermelho sangue e resolveu testar._

_Kakashi aplicou uma gota do conteúdo em sua corrente sanguínea, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir algo dentro de si começar a morrer e diversas sensações insanas passarem por sua mente em questão de segundos para depois tudo desaparecer, o deixando pálido e paralisado agachado no chão._

"_Mas o que foi isto?" Se perguntou elevando a seringa até os olhos a analisando-a e logo a guardando em seu bolso, iria repreender Naruto para que ele dissesse o que era e para que servia._

_Saiu pelos corredores e entrou no restaurante, vendo que seu alvo estava sentado em uma mesa ao fundo e olhava diretamente para ele. O jounin cerrou os dentes e foi em direção do homem com um mau pressentimento._

_- Informações de Uchiha Sasuke para vocês de Konoha. – disse ele para Kakashi que estava parado a sua frente. Aru mantinha um sorriso bobo em seu rosto que passava a impressão de estar se divertindo. – Sente-se._

_Kakashi se sentou e escutou todas as informações atentamente sem dizer uma palavra, mas ele não entendia por que o homem a sua frente se disponibilizou a falar tudo sem que realmente ele pedisse._

_- O que você quer? – Kakashi perguntou suspeitando da boa vontade de Aru._

_- Bem, estas informações já foram pagas... – ele disse lambendo seus lábios. – Na verdade, eu nem tinha intenção de realmente cumprir minha parte, mas aquele garoto... Foi realmente delicioso, e eu fiquei com a consciência pesada sabe? Não sou um coração de pedra... Ele era virgem e tão ingênuo... Mal sabia o que eu estava fazendo com ele... _

_- O que você está falando? – perguntou Kakashi._

_- Eu comi aquele seu aluno loiro durante toda a noite, tão gostoso... – disse Aru com os olhos cintilando perigosamente e passando uma chave sobre a mesa. – Ele ainda deve estar dormindo..._

_Kakashi tentava se segurar para não socar o homem que falava de seu aluno de uma forma tão grosseira e observou ele se levantar e partir, então ele também se levantou e foi para o quarto onde Naruto estava._

_Quando entrou no quarto, ele viu Naruto dormir tranqüilamente deitado de lado, o lençol lhe cobria até a sua cintura e estava um pouco enroscada entre suas pernas._

_- Naruto... – ele disse passando sua mão pelo rosto de Naruto para acordá-lo._

_- Ka... Kashi-sensei... – Naruto resmungou enquanto abria seus olhos encarando o jounin. Logo que percebeu que o lugar onde estava não era seu fuuton, se levantou bruscamente se lembrando das imagens da noite passada, sentiu uma onda de choque incomoda percorrer de seu ânus e passar por toda a sua coluna, fazendo-o gemer de dor._

_Ele se sentou ignorando a dor e varreu o quarto com seus olhos desesperados a procura do homem que tinha lhe prometido respostas._

_- Droga! Cadê aquele cara? – ele falou frustrado enquanto apertava sua cabeça com uma das mãos. – Não... Posso acreditar que fui enganado!_

_- E não foi... Ele me falou tudo que sabia hoje cedo. – Kakashi falou vendo o alivio nos olhos do loiro que se levantou com o lençol amarrado na cintura indo de frente para o espelho ver as marcas que o homem tinha deixado pelo seu corpo o fazendo se sentir imundo._

"_Nunca mais... Deixarei que outro homem faça isto com meu corpo..." Ele prometeu a si mesmo._

_- Naruto... Você não tinha que fazer algo assim... – Naruto se virou e passou a encarar seu sensei com frieza. - Você não vê o que está fazendo consigo mesmo? Aquele homem, Aru, ele te machucou?_

_- Então este é o nome dele? Aru? Eu tinha me esquecido... – Naruto desviou o olhar e voltou a mirar seu reflexo, não queria demonstrar fraqueza. – Não, ele não fez nada que eu não permitisse, mas... Eu não quero fazer algo assim outra vez..._

_Kakashi sentiu pena do recém chunin e se aproximou para dar alguns tapinhas em suas costas para dar algum apoio, mas Naruto recuou a mesma distância._

_- Por favor... Não me toque... – ele disse encarando o outro com frieza._

_- Naruto..._

_- Não preciso da sua pena, este é meu corpo e eu faço o quem bem entender dele... Não é algo que eu lamente, mas também não era o que eu queria. – seus olhos demonstravam um pouco de insegurança, mas logo foi substituído pela sua determinação insana. – Eu morreria por Sasuke, faria qualquer coisa..._

_Kakashi percebeu que dali em diante, o assunto sobre sua primeira noite, estava morto e acabado. Pegou a seringa que tinha guardado em seu bolso e ergueu para que Naruto pudesse ver._

_- Muito bem, quero saber agora o que é isto! – ele disse com autoridade vendo a sua determinação insana ser substituído pelo pânico nos olhos do loiro._

_Naruto abriu a boca várias vezes tentando formular uma resposta, até que um argumento veio em sua mente._

_- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? Devolva-me! Isto não é da sua conta! É meu e você não tem o direito de... – ele tinha começado a dizer tentando tomar a seringa do mais velho que o empurrou contra a parede oposta ao espelho._

_- Sim, eu tenho o direito, pois eu estou comandando esta equipe, se esqueceu? – Ele balançava perigosamente a seringa na frente dos olhos de Naruto. – Você tem cinco segundos para me responder, se não irei destruí-la, para que você iria querer algo que não teria uma função?_

_Naruto tentava raciocinar, mas nada vinha em sua mente e ele não poderia falar a verdade._

_- 5... 4... 3... 2... – Naruto estava com seus olhos presos na mão de seu sensei e ele não conseguia emitia som algum até que... – 1!_

_- NÃO! – Naruto gritou para Kakashi que esmagou a seringa de vidro em sua mão, a partindo ao meio. Naruto observou o liquido derramar no chão e ele se jogou de joelhos de frente aos restos da droga, tremendo convulsivo elevando sua mão até o liquido que evaporou no ar antes que chegasse a tocar. _

_O jounin observou surpreso com o modo que Naruto reagiu, se encolhendo em um canto segurando fortemente sua cabeça enquanto tremia com os olhos arregalados enquanto balbuciava palavras sem nexo. _

"_Droga! Eu não tenho mais dinheiro..." Naruto pensou desesperado enquanto continuava a falar. – Se eu não o encontrar... Se eu falhar... O que farei? Não terei tempo... Se eu falhar..._

_Kakashi tentava entender do que o outro estava falando, observando Naruto cravar suas unhas em seus braços causando alguns cortes que logo se curavam, e mesmo assim o loiro continuava a se machucar sem realmente perceber o que fazia. O homem de cabelos prateados se agachou de frente para Naruto, vendo seus olhos arregalados em pânico, ele puxou as mãos de Naruto para que parasse de se machucar, sentindo os tremores que vinham do corpo do garoto que estava coberto por uma camada de suor gelado._

_- Naruto! Pare com isto! – ele chamou começando a se assustar com aquela situação inusitada._

_- Sasu-chan... Eu ainda sou fraco? – Kakashi direcionou seu olhar para o mesmo local que Naruto olhava. _

"_Com quem ele está falando?" Kakashi viu que Naruto mirava desesperadamente o espelho a sua frente enquanto se soltava e engatinhava até ao seu reflexo._

'_Você é fraco... Um inútil que não serve nem mesmo para salvar um amigo... Que vendeu seu corpo como uma puta para conseguir me encontrar... Você é sujo!' Naruto ouvia isto da imagem de Sasuke no espelho que falava aquilo com frieza._

_- Por que... Mas eu me esforço tanto... Sasu-chan não me ama, pois ainda sou fraco... – lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos arregalados enquanto ele deixava-se escorregar em frente ao espelho._

"_Ele acha que está falando com Sasuke?" Kakashi agarrou o loiro pelos ombros e mirou seus olhos desfocados, levantou sua bandana revelando o sharingan, iria aproveitar a mente fragilizada dele para descobrir o que era aquela droga e o que estava acontecendo._

_Encarou os olhos azuis perdidos do outro garoto adentrando aquela mente prolixa, mas a única coisa que conseguiu sondar foi às recentes memórias de sua noite anterior. Vivenciando a luxuria que o loiro era tomado pelo outro homem, vendo sua ingenuidade ser roubada enquanto descobria os segredos do sexo. _

_Mas não houve respostas para suas perguntas, a mente de Naruto era totalmente confusa e fragmentada, logo que a imagem de toda aquela luxuria terminou, ele se viu vendo a imagem de Sasuke proferindo palavras duras 'Foi isto?'. As palavras eram projetadas pela mente de Naruto, assim como a imagem, mas era muito realista para pregar uma peça mortal na confusa mente do loiro._

_Assim que ele chegou ao limite, fora expulso com violência do inconsciente de Naruto ao procurar a parte onde se encontrava a Kyuubi. Ofegante, ele se viu no quarto ainda segurando Naruto, que mantinha um olhar perdido para seu sensei._

_- O... O que aconteceu comigo? – Naruto perguntou sem entender por que estava sendo segurado por seu sensei e ambos sentados no chão._

_- Você não se lembra de nada? – ele se surpreendeu ainda um pouco ofegante._

_Naruto negou com a cabeça e seu olhar foi pego aos restos da seringa vazia e partida ao meio, ainda jogado ao chão, enquanto ele lamentava mentalmente sem se lembrar o que havia acontecido. "Eu falhei novamente."_

_- Bem, eu também gostaria de saber... Vamos embora. – ele disse puxando Naruto pelos braços e o tirando daquele quarto._

Kakashi se lembrava que foi a partir deste acontecimento que Naruto mudou drasticamente se tornando no que era hoje. O loiro já tinha demonstrado alguns sinais de frieza desde que voltou do treinamento com Jiraya, mas todos acharam que o garoto só estava amadurecendo e, às vezes ele se isolava em seu apartamento por vários dias, mas após este acontecimento, Naruto mudou completamente se tornando cético e frio, sem fazer questão de sorrir como antes.

Naruto se recompôs e levantou apoiando-se na árvore ainda sentindo algumas tonteiras, e encarou o seu sensei com seus orbes azuis opacos sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- Vá para casa. – ordenou Kakashi perigosamente dando as costas para o loiro. – Se você ficar do jeito que está... Só ira nós atrapalhar.

- Não se preocupe _Kakashi-sensei_... Não serei um estorvo por muito tempo. – ele falou com sua voz arrastada.

O jounin de cabelos prateados se virou rápido para indagar Naruto, mas já era tarde, o loiro já tinha partido.

"O que ele quis dizer?" Pensou cerrando os olhos.

**~.~End Capítulo 2~.~**

**Explicações mode on: Bem, para quem não entendeu, este flash se passou pouco antes do Naruto encontrar o Sasuke. Vocês vão se perguntar: - Se é um flashback do Kakashi, como ele sabe do que aconteceu com o Naruto?? RE: ele viu tudo com o sharingan, eu só adiantei, organizando a memória dele da forma que foi o acontecimento, deu pra entender??**

**O próximo, não tenho nada pronto, pois estou meio que na forca, mas eu já sei o que vai acontecer, e assim que der, eu vou escrevê-lo, ok??**

**Mas voc****ês sabem, a review ajuda a escritora se sentir inspirada e deixar de sair e ir pra gandaia para escrever um novo capítulo mais rápido né?**


	4. Capítulo 3: Revelações

**Pois é, demorei, mas já postei! Estou com pouquíssimo tempo disponível ultimamente, alguns problemas que considero bons e ruins, a falta de tempo no caso, é um problema ruim, os outros, são problemas que estão me ajudando a amadurecer e abandonar minha fase adolescente e me tornar completamente uma adulta com todas as suas responsabilidades sobre as costas. ToT**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Anjo Setsuna que betou o capítulo e a Mir-chan quem avaliou e me passou alguns toques! Thanks miguxas =3**

**Capítulo 3: Revelações **

- Hei pinto pequeno, vamos logo! As meninas já estão nos esperando. – Sai gritou para a porta do banheiro atrás de si, onde ele estava apoiado esperando por seu amigo.

- Não enche! - Naruto respondeu saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e caminhando para seu quarto sendo seguido por Sai.

Assim que o loiro adentrou em seu pequeno quarto, sem cerimônia, deixou que sua toalha escorregasse o deixando nu na frente de seu amigo e sem se importar com a presença dele, começou a se vestir.

Sai observava aquele corpo bem definido de seu amigo; apesar das brincadeiras, ele não negava, o achava bonito e até desejável, mas o respeitava e já tinha o provado isto, talvez seja por isso que o loiro estava tão à vontade em sua presença.

_- Nunca pensei que você fosse adquirir um dos maus hábitos de Jiraya-sama... – Sai carregava em suas costas um loiro semi-inconsciente e com maldito hálito de sakê pelos corredores do prédio de seu apartamento. _

_Tanto ele quanto Naruto tinham sido os padrinhos de casamento de Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto acompanhado de Hinata por parte de Sasuke e Sai com Ino por parte de Sakura. E bom, o loiro encheu a cara na festa, dando para muitos assuntos para cochicharem. Sai ouvira alguns murmúrios que falavam que o loiro não tinha aceitado muito bem que Sakura estivesse casado com Sasuke, afirmando que Naruto ainda mantinha algum sentimento por ela. Tolos em sua opinião._

_- Oi Naruto? Dê-me as chaves! – ele pediu para o loiro que apenas murmurou "bolso" no ouvido de seu amigo._

_Sai esticou o braço e enfiou a mão dentro do bolso traseiro de sua calça, procurando a chave ali e sentindo os arrepios do corpo de Naruto enquanto ele gemia em seu ouvido._

_- Depois eu que sou pervertido..._

_Quando finalmente encontrou as chaves, ele entrou no apartamento e jogou Naruto contra o sofá e o observou. Ele estava tão bonito naquela noite, parecia que tinha se arrumado para encontrar alguma companhia, mas pelo que parecia, só tinha encontrado o sakê para passar a noite. Sua pele estava avermelhada e um pouco suada, sua camisa estava entreaberta, deixando a vista seu tórax definido. _

_- Gosta do que vê? – perguntou o outro o encarando._

_- Não posso negar._

_- Entendo... – Disse Naruto continuando a encará-lo, só que agora observava os detalhes em Sai; detalhes que já tinha apreciado antes, só que agora pareciam mais evidentes por causa da bebida que tinha tomado._

_Aquela boca fina e avermelhada, a pele muito alva e cabelos negros, igualmente eram seus olhos. A semelhança era inegável, e isto estava o provocando..._

_- Vou fazer um café forte... – o moreno disse enquanto caminhava para a cozinha, mas foi impedido por Naruto, que o segurou pelo braço e o puxou contra si._

_- Me desculpe... – Naruto disse enquanto_ _puxava Sai pela cintura, aumentando o contato com o outro. Ele olhou nos olhos negros sem emoção e fechou os seus próprios e o beijou, chupando aqueles lábios finos sem pudor, sem se importar se estava ferindo a pessoa a sua frente. - Você parece tanto com ele... Deixe-me Sai... Tocar-te como eu o tocaria... _

_Sai suspeitava de quem o loiro estava falando e sabia que não estava em sã consciência, não faria nada que ele fosse se arrepender depois, e também não faria tal coisa para estragar sua amizade._

_- Certo... Que tal debaixo do chuveiro? – pediu Sai falando no ouvido do loiro. – Com água quente é melhor._

_E assim Naruto o acompanhou enquanto beijava o outro com ferocidade e quando estava debaixo do chuveiro e preste a ligar a água Sai o impediu._

_- Deixe comigo... – disse o moreno, e Naruto voltou a atacá-lo como se fosse um predador enquanto Sai ligava o chuveiro, mordendo a pele alva de seu pescoço enquanto o outro se esticava para alcançar o registro de água. - Pronto!_

_- Mas que porra Sai! Esta água está gelada! – Naruto disse o soltando e encolhendo-se, fitando o moreno como se pedisse uma explicação._

_- Mas é claro, assim você acorda... Naruto! Você tá de porre, não acha mesmo que vou transar com você assim né? – Sai o fitou e viu que algo estava mudando no olhar de seu amigo. – Eu posso parecer, mas não sou gay e você mesmo disse; não queria nada comigo, queria outra pessoa. Diga-me Naruto... Como as coisas seriam quando você acordasse e me visse ao seu lado em vez da pessoa que achou que estava gozando para você?_

_Naruto escorregou pelo azulejo do box de seu banheiro; se sentando no chão agarrado aos seus joelhos enquanto observava Sai com a feição totalmente indiferente e pensou no que responder. _

_- Me perdoe... Perdoe-me Sai... Eu... – Sai pode ver algumas lágrimas se misturarem a água que ensopava suas roupas. – Eu não sei mais o que pensar... Estou confuso... Estou cansado... Perdoe-me, perdoe-me, perdoe-me..._

_Sai suspirou e agarrou o braço de Naruto o levantando e o retirando do box._

_- Retire estas roupas molhadas, vou trazer roupas limpas e secas. – ele voltou para o quarto e remexeu nas gavetas do loiro, pegou um pijama e uma cueca... – G? Mas quem ele está querendo enganar? Deveria ser PP... De "pinto pequeno"..._

_- Eu ouvi isto maldito! – gritou o outro do banheiro._

_Sai estava fechando a gaveta quando notou um objeto que chamou sua atenção. Era uma seringa com líquido azul e nela havia um bilhete, '4ª dose'._

_- Anda logo! Eu tô com frio! – Naruto gritou novamente protestando._

_Sai foi para o banheiro, não iria mexer nas coisas do loiro, não era de sua conta o que era aquilo._

_- Aqui está. – disse ele entregando as roupas para o loiro e o observando se vestir. – Eu vou embora agora, acho que você já pode cuidar de si mesmo..._

_- Eh... Obrigado Sai... Não só por ter me trazido até aqui, mas por ter me impedido... E me desculpe, não queria causar uma impressão ruim e..._

_- Hei... Se acalme, amigos também são para estes momentos, não sei se todos têm o costume de serem molestados pelos seus amigos, mas não esquente a cabeça com isso. Descanse Naruto, boa noite! – disse ele indo para a porta do apartamento do loiro._

_- Certo... – disse Naruto um pouco corado e o seguindo para abrir a porta. - Boa Noite._

- Então? O que vamos pedir? – perguntou Ino encarando os dois rapazes que tinham acabado de se juntar a ela e a Sakura.

- Bem, deixe a feiosa escolher, não é ela que tem algo especial a nos contar? – disse Sai se sentando do lado de sua namorada.

- Sasuke ainda não chegou? – perguntou Naruto indiferente.

- Ele disse que provavelmente não chegaria a tempo, mas pediu para que eu desse a notícia e pediu desculpas por não estar presente. – Sakura explicou parecendo um pouco entediada. – Bem, vamos pedir uma rodada de massa então? Desde cedo que estou a fim de comer uma lasanha...

- Do jeito que fala Testuda, parece que está até grávida... – falou Ino para a amiga.

Sakura sorriu para a loira e pegou a mão dela à repousando em sua barriga. Ino recolheu um pouco do seu chakra em sua mão e fez uma cara de surpresa que chamou a atenção dos dois garotos.

- Não me diga que está é a boa notícia! – Ino abriu um largo sorriso para a rosada.

- Sakura você... – começou Sai espantado.

- Está grávida do Teme. – falou Naruto um pouco ressentindo, mas sem demonstrar.

- Está de quatro semanas, certo? – perguntou Ino para Sakura enquanto retirava sua mão de sobre a barriga dela.

- Sim! Quatro semanas! Sasuke também queria vir para contar, mas acabou que ele se atrasou... – disse ela parecendo um pouco triste.

- Escuta, não está um pouco cedo para ter desejos não? - perguntou Naruto, que apesar de estar um pouco triste em saber que ainda mais que nunca os dois estariam unidos, mas contente que Sasuke esteja realizando seu sonho.

- Sim, só era uma dica para ver se vocês iriam pegar! – ela disse se divertindo.

- Hei! O bigode! Manda sakê! – gritou Ino para o garçom do restaurante.

Durante todo o jantar Naruto permaneceu quieto, não fazendo muita questão em interagir com o grupo, mas parecia não fazer muita diferença, os outros conversavam animadamente como se sua presença nem fosse necessária. Ele nem tocara em sua comida, fingia por vezes comer alguns Nhoques que estavam há mais de meia hora congelando em seu prato.

O loiro não negava, estava com tanta inveja... Queria ir o mais rápido para casa, Sasuke e Sakura teriam um bebê, iriam firmar uma família de herdeiros de Sharingan, assim como o outro desejara.

Ele segurou os talheres para tentar ingerir, pelo menos um daqueles bolinhos de massa, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que acabou deixando o garfo cair de sua mão.

- Ah? Naruto... Está tudo bem? – Sakura perguntou para o loiro vendo o outro tentar esconder suas mãos trêmulas sem muito sucesso.

- Sim, estou sim, só um pouco cansado sabe... – disse ele querendo aproveitar a desculpa para ir para sua casa.

- Hei Testuda, isto me fez lembrar... Aqui está a análise do laboratório que você pediu hoje cedo. Você pediu isto com urgência, certo? – Ino entregou uma pasta branca com alguns papéis. – É algum de seus pacientes?

Sakura se assustou com a declaração, e mais que depressa abriu a pasta. Vendo a análise do conteúdo da seringa que tinha recolhido mais cedo na casa de Naruto.

~.~.~.~

_**Libertines**_

**Dietilamina do ácido lisérgico, Alcalóide de Erythroxylon Coca, e outras substâncias desconhecidas. **

*** Droga psicotrópica que atua sobre o cérebro, alterando de alguma forma o psiquismo.**

** Efeitos:**

**A droga Libertine, também conhecida como droga do suicídio, tem como usuários aqueles que procuram uma forma para se matarem com o pensamento de que sua alma não será punida por isso, eles se submetem a seis doses deste alucinógeno que são:**

_Primeira dose:_

** É a chamada fase de excitação, ocorrendo tonturas e perturbações auditivas e visuais. Podem ocorrer náuseas, espirros, tosse, muita salivação.**

_Segunda dose:_

** A depressão do cérebro começa a predominar, com a pessoa ficando em confusão, desnorteada, voz meio pastosa, visão embaçada. O usuário passa a desenvolver Psicose.**

_Terceira dose:_

** Depressão profunda com redução acentuada do alerta e extrema fadiga e pode apresentar riso sardônico por um curto período. **

_Quarta dose:_

** Falsas sensações de euforia, sonolência, náuseas e perda de apetite. **

_Quinta dose_:

** Depressão tardia que pode chegar a inconsciência, queda da pressão arterial, sonhos estranhos, podendo ainda apresentar surtos e convulsões, falsas sensações de euforia, náuseas, sonolência e perda de apetite.**

_Sexta dose_:

** Taquicardia, falsas sensações de euforias, náuseas, delírio e morte.******

** Na sexta dose, os delírios são acentuados por causa de algumas substâncias desconhecidas, geralmente os delírios são alucinações de situações de extremo horror e terror, que faz o inconsciente receber várias imagens de tortura fazendo o usuário acreditar que está sendo morto, por isto, 99,9% das pessoas que procuram por esta droga, são aquelas que querem cometer suicídio, mas possui alguma crença que o impede.******

** Os efeitos colaterais são semelhantes ao LSD, geralmente mais brandos e de duração mais curta. Há alterações na percepção, principalmente de caráter visual e auditivo, além de aceleração e desorganização do pensamento (idéias soltas e perda do foco do pensamento). O humor torna-se lábil, isto é, pode variar de situações de grande euforia a quadros de extremo mal-estar, marcados por tristeza e medo. Falhas na avaliação da realidade por vezes podem produzir sintomas paranóides (idéias de perseguição), usualmente momentâneos e restritos ao período da intoxicação. Apesar da denominação, os alucinógenos raramente produzem alucinações (imagem sem objeto), mas sim ilusões (distorções perceptivas de um objeto real). Tais ilusões (visuais, auditivas, táteis,...) tendem a se misturar, num fenômeno denominado**_** sinestesia **_**(mistura de sensações).**

_**Libertines **_**não provoca dependência, mas na necessidade do usuário e seu estado mental, pode causar síndrome da abstinência e por vezes alguns surtos.**

~.~.~.~

Sakura mantinha sua boca aberta e derramava lágrimas de seus olhos que reliam por várias vezes sem encontrar um sentindo para aquilo. Ela por vezes, em meio a sua leitura direcionava um olhar indagador e ferido para Naruto.

- Hei Testuda, o que está havendo, é algo sobre o bebê? Por que você está chorando?? - falou Ino preocupada e pegando os papeis das mãos da rosada.

- Idiota! O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ela se levantou de repente batendo as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto gritava com Naruto que se surpreendeu com o repentino ataque da garota.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou o loiro sem mudar sua expressão.

- Estou falando disso! - disse ela tomando os papéis das mãos de uma Ino pasma e jogando na cara do loiro. - Encontrei uma porra de uma seringa em sua casa e a mandei para analisarem e olha o resultado? Uma droga nociva!

Naruto pegou a papelada e carranqueou ao ver o conteúdo dos documentos, porém voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para Sakura.

- Você invade minha casa e rouba coisas dela, invade minha vida particular e ainda me vem pedir explicações? - Naruto jogou os papéis sobre a mesa e escorou seu braço sobre o encosto da cadeira, olhando intensamente para os pares de olhos verdes que o fitava firme em meio a tristeza.

- Espera aí, alguém, por favor, me explique por que de repente tudo isto? - perguntou Sai pegando um dos papéis.

- Sai-chan... Naruto... Ele... - Ino tentava formular palavras para explicar ao seu namorado a atual situação.

- Está tentando se matar! Por que Naruto? - Complementou Sakura. Sai não soube expressar como estas palavras o balançaram, voltou a encarar seu amigo junto as meninas esperando a explicação.

- Por que estou cansado de lutar... - disse enquanto suspirava profundamente.

- Em qual dose você está? - perguntou Sai enquanto ainda lia os papéis jogados sobre a mesa.

- Quinta. - disse sem hesitar assustando seus amigos que estavam mais sérios do que nunca.

- Mas o que você teme... Não seria mais fácil você cortar os pulsos? - perguntou Sai sendo um insensível.

- Sai! - Ino chamou sua atenção.

- Não é tão simples, eu não posso, meu organismo cura rapidamente meus ferimentos, é como se fosse indestrutível e além disso, sou imune a qualquer doença ou medicamento, o único que parece estar funcionando é este.

- O que aconteceu com o Baka-Naruto que conhecemos? - gritou Sakura ainda de pé.

- Ele morreu no incidente. - respondeu Naruto frio.

- In-incidente? Que incidente? - perguntou Ino pegando a rosada e a sentando em sua cadeira.

- A minha morte... - Naruto se manteve impassível, e como alguém que contasse uma história de outra pessoa que lera nos jornais ele continuou. - Foi quando treinava com Jiraya...

"Ele estava tentando me ensinar a controlar a Kyuubi, mas para isso ele teria que abrir uma rachadura aos poucos em meu selo. Eu já tinha conseguido dominar até três caudas e ele tinha decidido elevar o nível do treinamento e liberar mais um pouco a fissura para vazar mais poder..."

_ - Ero-sennin.. Dói... - o garoto estava deitado sobre a grama de barriga para cima, apenas trajava uma bermuda enquanto seu sensei introduzia chakra em seu selo, mas isto estava o deixando entorpecido além de estar doendo mais do que o normal. O loiro levantou sua mão e agarrou a de seu sensei tentando a retirar. - Por favor, pare... Outro dia nós tentamos...__  
_  
_- Não seja medroso só falta mais... - O forte aperto que Naruto tinha feito no pulso de Jiraya se desfez e sua mão caiu ao seu lado. Jiraya desviou seus olhos do selo e olhou para o garoto que estava extremamente pálido e com os olhos desfocados. – Naruto?___

_- Ero-sen... - Naruto fechou seus olhos quando sentiu o breu tomar conta de si. Jiraya interrompeu o jutsu e desesperado checou a pulsação do loiro.___

_- Impossível. - Ele não sentia nenhum sinal vital de Naruto, ele se aproximou dele e estapeou seu rosto tentando reanimá-lo. - Acorda droga! _

"Ele apelou para a massagem cardíaca e alguns outros jutsus, mas nada pareceu funcionar... Quando ele estava preste a desistir e aceitar que tinha me matado, eu abri os olhos, logo o poder da raposa possuiu meu corpo e eu o ataquei, depois disso lembro-me de ter acordado com ele quase mortalmente ferido. Não sei dizer o que aconteceu, mas sei que senti meu mundo desfazer ao notar algo diferente em meu corpo."

"Logo após Jiraya ter sido levado para um hospital, eu me tranquei em um quarto e para meu horror, constatei a verdade..."

_- Kuso!! - dizia enquanto fazia diversos cortes profundos com uma kunai pelo corpo, Naruto observava suas feridas se fecharem quase que instantaneamente, com lágrimas insistentes deixando seus olhos continuou a se flagelar. - Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!__  
_  
"Tinha me tornado no demônio que sempre odiei, meu corpo absorveu todo o chakra daquela raposa maldita, ou seja, ela não está mais selada em mim, agora eu também sou ela. Odeio-me por ter me tornado o que sou..."

_- Naruto! - Jiraya arrombou o quarto e entrou observando com horror o estado de seu pupilo. Assim que teve alta do hospital, ele voltou imediatamente para saber como o loiro estava e descobriu que por todo o tempo que esteve internado, que o garoto permaneceu trancado em um quarto sem sair para nada.___

_Ele se aproximou do loiro ensangüentado que estava enrolado no canto da parede, com suas roupas rasgadas e seus olhos inchados, se sentiu culpado por ter sido tão insistente.___

_- Ero-sennin... Mate-me... Por favor... – pediu ainda encolhido no canto da parede e abraçado as suas pernas, incapaz de se levantar. - Eu não quero ser um demônio, quero ser apenas Naruto... Mate-me para que eu possa voltar a ser Naruto...___

_- Naruto... O que... - então ele sentiu, sentiu que os dois chakras que ele conhecia tão bem tinham desaparecidos e agora só existia um muito diferente do que Naruto normalmente possuía.___

_- Mate-me... - Naruto tremia enquanto balançava para frente e para trás. ___

_- Não diga besteiras! - ele encarou aqueles olhos azuis que estavam tão perdidos e cheios de medo. Assustou-se quando Naruto pegou novamente sua kunai e a cravou em seu pescoço fazendo um ferimento profundo que sangrava abundantemente, mas logo a arma foi repelida pelo chakra de suas mãos e quando Jiraya olhou para a garganta do menor, já não existia ferimento ali...__  
_  
- O ero-sennin morreu se culpando pelo que me tornei.

- Mas isto não explica o motivo de você cometer esta insensatez de tomar esta droga maluca. - falou Ino após uma longa pausa em que seus amigos tentavam processar as informações em choque.

- Ah! Sim, mas no início eu não comecei a usá-la para só me matar, eu fiz uma aposta comigo mesmo. - disse Naruto olhando friamente para seus amigos.

- Aposta? - perguntou Sakura que estava tentando se controlar no colo de sua amiga.

- Sim, aposta. Apostei que para cada vez que eu fracassasse em trazer Sasuke de volta, seria uma dose que eu usaria... A primeira foi quando falhei ao descobrir o esconderijo de Orochimaru, a segunda foi quando ele matou Itachi. A terceira... – Naruto enrugou o cenho como se tentasse lembrar-se de como havia sido. – Não me lembro muito bem dos detalhes, mas foi após ter transado com um cara para conseguir informações de Sasuke, um pouco após ter me tornado chunnin.

- Você fez o que? - perguntou Sakura.

- Como? - perguntou Naruto sem saber do que ela se referia. - Kakashi nunca contou para vocês? Eu transei com um cara, o cara que a gente ia espionar, lembram?

- Tá, sei... Mas como você consegue falar disso...

- É uma coisa simples, eu transei com ele e consegui a informação que faz Sasuke estar conosco aqui em Konoha, vocês agora vão me julgar por isto também? - perguntou Naruto entediado.

- Continue a contar... - pediu Sai.

- Certo, após isto, eu consegui trazer Sasuke-teme de volta para sua querida Sakura, e fiquei feliz com isto, não precisava mais tomar a droga, mas após um tempo eu descobri que não poderei ter nada... Estou sofrendo por sentir algo que não deveria, então depois de um tempo que vocês se casaram, eu tomei a quarta dose.

- E quando foi que você tomou a quinta? - Ino perguntou com medo de sua resposta.

- Ontem. - Respondeu sentindo o alívio de todos. - Não tardarei a comprar a próxima, só preciso de meu posto como capitão ANBU de volta, a droga e principalmente a última dose, custam caro...

- Nós não permitiremos! - Sakura voltou a se levantar.

- Vocês não têm que permitir nada, eu faço as minhas escolhas. - disse se levantando e saindo daquele restaurante.

~.~.~.~

Sasuke voltou de sua missão na manhã seguinte, entrou em sua casa e estranhou não encontrar Sakura preparando; como sempre fazia; o seu café da manhã, por um instante ele imaginou que poderia ter ocorrido alguma emergência no hospital e terem precisado dela, mas sobressaltou ao ouvir soluços vindo de seu quarto.

- Sakura... - ele se aproximou da mulher que estava enrolada nas cobertas com os olhos avermelhados. - O que houve? Aconteceu algo com o bebê? Você está bem? Alguém te machucou?

Ela negou com a cabeça enquanto olhava fixamente para Sasuke.

- Naruto... - ela falou com a voz trêmula e aquela sensação horrível o atingiu novamente.

- O que ele fez? - ele perguntou e se assustou com a cara que Sakura fizera por causa de sua indagação. - Não me diga que ele tocou em...

- Não! Não foi isto... Ele...

~.~.~.~

Naruto caminhou tranqüilamente até sua porta para atende-la e foi obrigado a se afastar quando um moreno raivoso adentrou seu apartamento.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Isto é idiota! - rugiu Sasuke para o loiro que estava indiferente a situação.

- Então ela te contou.

- Sim, ela me contou e eu não permitirei que você faça uma coisa estúpida como esta! Afinal de contas, qual é motivo para você fazer uma besteira desta? Não existe nada que justifique isto... Não me diga que você ainda nutre algum sentimento por Sakura, pois foi por vo...

- O motivo... - Naruto caminha até Sasuke decidido, não poderia agüentar ele invadir seu espaço pessoal para lhe dizer o que é justificável e o que não era, se era respostas que ele foi procurar, era repostas que ele iria receber.

O Uchiha fora prensado contra a parede pelo corpo de Naruto, se perguntando o que este estaria pretendendo. Ele ficou surpreso com o olhar que Naruto lhe encarava, tão intenso e cheio de segredos.

- Eu te amo Teme... - Naruto termina com o pequeno espaço entre os corpos e o beija como há muito queria ter feito. Sua mão segurava sua cintura e erguendo levemente sua blusa, fazendo questão de roubar todo o ar daqueles pulmões enquanto Sasuke se debatia, mas por algum motivo desconhecido para Naruto, retribuindo ao beijo feroz e não tardou para o moreno para de lutar permitindo que as mãos ágeis do loiro passeassem pelo seu corpo, como se quisesse gravar todas as suas formas.

Naruto sentiu o impacto forte atingir sua bochecha e o jogá-lo ao chão, olhou surpreso para Sasuke, vendo o mesmo muito enfurecido.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa... - ele parou de gritar no mesmo instante que ele mirou mais atentamente aqueles orbes azuis... "Estão tão tristes."

- Este... É o motivo. - o loiro falou com os olhos lacrimejantes. - Agora que já respondi a sua pergunta, saia de minha casa.

O moreno atordoado fez como foi pedido e foi embora do apartamento do loiro. Ele parou do lado de um poste e passou seus dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Porra! Ele estava falando a verdade. - disse socando o poste ao seu lado.

^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^

**Aceito elogios, indicações, esculachos, reviews, adições nos favoritos, reviews, pergunte o que não entendeu que explicarei... Reiews *o***

**Bem, até o momento a fic estava um pouco tranqüila... *risada do mau*, agora as coisas vão ficar hiper quentes, com chamas ardentes que decidirá quem morrerá... Quem sobreviverá... E qual será o laço que permanecerá...**

**Bem, é isto, agora é reta final para a fic, eu acho O.o **


	5. Capítulo 4: Tudo se resolve na cama

**Gomem mesmo pela demora galera, não vou encher aqui de gatos pretos que atravessaram a minha frente... Mas aqueles que souberem o motivo da minha demora, peço que leiam meu perfil XDDD**

**Capítulo cheio de emoções... No início vai parecer que vai rolar hentai... MAS NÃO SE ASSUNTESM CAMBADA! _VAI SER LEMON_!! AHUHAUHAUHA**

**Capítulo 4: Tudo se resolve na cama**

Sasuke deixou seus pés o guiar pelas ruas de Konoha, vagando durante todo o dia a procura de um destino incerto, preferindo que a vida o levasse pelo caminho que deveria tomar e antes que se desce conta, estava de pé na porta da casa de seu ex-sensei.

Encarou a porta diante de si e refletiu por um momento antes de erguer o punho para bater na porta e chamar a atenção de seu residente, mas antes que concluísse o ato, a porta se abriu revelando o rosto entediado de Kakashi entre a porta.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – disse Kakashi observando o rosto indiferente de Sasuke manchado com as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto pálido. – Problemas?

- Como... – Sasuke olhou para o chão e viu algumas manchas do que pareciam ser gotas no hall da casa de seu mentor, passou seus dedos levemente pela sua bochecha, não percebeu que estava chorando, a dor era tanta que não estava realmente preocupado em não mostrar esta ferida que o massacrava. Ficou ali encarando sua mão com aquelas pequenas gotas de sua dor.

- Entre... – disse Kakashi dando espaço para o jovem entrar.

Sasuke seguiu seu sensei até a sala de estar enquanto secava suas lágrimas na manga da blusa. Sentou-se apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e deu um longo suspiro para tomar coragem e começar a desabafar com Kakashi.

- Naruto... ele...

- Eu sei. – falou Kakashi sem emoção.

- Como assim você sabe? – perguntou o moreno erguendo sua cabeça para encarar o homem mais velho.

- Sasuke, eu não sou negligente com meus alunos, vocês acreditam mesmo que eu não sei o que acontece ao redor de vocês?

- Você não é mais nosso sensei...

- Você está aqui agora, não esta? Não veio aqui para pedir que eu o ajude de alguma forma? Que eu te ensine como superar este problema? Então ainda sou seu professor... – Kakashi pausou um minuto para observar se seu aluno iria contestar e continuou. – Sasuke, você estava tão cego e apaixonado quando voltou que não se deu conta de como Naruto o manipulou, eu achei que você fosse o meu aluno mais inteligente, mas... Naruto amarrou uma corda tanto em você quanto em Sakura e os controlou como um ventrículo que manipula seus bonecos, mesmo que ele tenha feito isso achando que era a coisa certa, ele está destruindo tanto a sua vida e de Sakura, quanto a dele. Talvez seja tarde para você conseguir consertar isto, acho que você deve pensar no que está mais próximo de você e o que é mais importante no presente, não tente voltar atrás, o resto é passado.

Kakashi se levantou e subiu as escadas deixando o jovem pensativo, logo voltou com algumas cobertas e um travesseiro.

- Durma aqui esta noite, já está tarde... – ele apontou para o lado de fora da janela, mostrando a escuridão de um anoitecer sem estrelas. – Não se preocupe, avisarei a Sakura...

E mais uma vez ele abandonou o Uchiha, deixando-o se acomodar no sofá. Sasuke deitou de barriga para cima e com os braços cruzados abaixo da cabeça, ficou ali daquela maneira, durante toda a noite fitando o teto da sala, pensando no que deveria fazer.

Ele não amava Sakura como mulher, ainda a amava como amiga, mesmo que dormissem todas as noites juntos, eles não se amavam, e ele podia sentir isto da jovem mulher de cabelos rosados também. Eles viviam juntos, brigavam por muitas vezes e faziam sexo, mas não existia o mesmo desejo que ele tinha por Naruto, mesmo que ela esteja carregando no ventre o seu herdeiro, ele não a via como sua mulher.

Naruto... Bem, ele o amava, e era tão intenso... Mas seria um amor sem fundamento? Era fato que o futuro de seu amigo e rival era incerto, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Mesmo que ele tivesse tudo para corresponder aos sentimentos de Naruto, seria algo prudente? Seria melhor ele deixar Naruto e seguir em frente? Abandoná-lo... Está idéia não era boa, mas foi o destino que Naruto escolheu, as chances dele ganhar esta batalha seriam quase nulas.

"Seguir em frente... E levar comigo o que está mais próximo de mim... Sakura..."

* * *

- Ahhh! Mais a sua barriga já está tão grande! – Ino passava a mão sobre a barriga da jovem médica que estava almoçando no Ichiraku Ramen. – Nem parece que são apenas cinco meses!

- O tempo passou rápido apesar de tudo, não é mesmo? – Sakura suspirou cansada. – Eu e Sasuke estamos tão distantes ultimamente... E o pior de tudo, eu não sinto nada em relação a isto... Quero dizer, ele não está sendo inadimplente com o bebê, ao contrário, está bem animado sobre isto, mas... Eu sinto que as coisas estão...

- Sakura... Não se preocupe, ele deve estar apenas com muita coisa na cabeça... – Ino sentou-se direito em sua cadeira e olhou séria para sua amiga. – Não deve ser fácil para ele tudo que está acontecendo com...

Antes que ela terminasse sua sentença, o rapaz que era a causa de suas preocupações entrou no Ichiraku. Ele olhou para as meninas e virou de costas para sair da loja. Foi assim que ele passou os últimos meses, ele evitava conversas com seus amigos, fazia várias missões como jounnin e se trancava em sua casa. Eles percebiam que Naruto estava fugindo, mas apenas Sakura, Sai, Ino e Kakashi sabiam o motivo...

- Espere! – Sakura fez um movimento brusco para sua atual situação ao tentar puxar o loiro e quase caiu, mas Naruto conseguiu a ampará-la antes que atingisse o solo.

- Tome cuidado dattebayou! - Naruto disse enquanto ajudava ela a se levantar.

- Hei! Almoce conosco! – ela pediu.

- Não, obrigado, estou sem fome...

- Mentira! Se não, você não teria vindo até aqui... – Naruto sabia, Sakura tinha um ponto contra ele.

Ele aceitou o convite e almoçou com as garotas, mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Quando estava preste a pagar pelo o que comeu e se retirar, Sakura o chamou.

- Você poderia me fazer um favor Naruto? – pediu Sakura enquanto terminava seu ramen junto com a Ino.

Naruto a olhou desconfiado, mas confirmou para a garota.

- É que eu vou cumprir um plantão para substituir um médico que está com problemas pessoais. – ela ergueu os olhos e continuou. – Sasuke está de folga hoje, você poderia avisá-lo que voltarei mais tarde hoje? Eu ia pedir a Ino, mas ela também tem que voltar para o hospital agora...

* * *

Depois de muito tempo refletindo... Sasuke chegou a uma conclusão, ele não ia largar tudo por Naruto, mesmo que seu coração mandasse ele fazer o contrário, ele estava tentando ser sensato. Tinha uma família agora, sabia que era por capricho de Naruto, mas ele não ia abrir mão de tudo por causa de um novo capricho. Ele tinha uma bela esposa, um filho a caminho...

Hoje ele queria fazer de tudo para ser um dia especial, tanto para ele quanto para Sakura, tinha planos para se apaixonar por ela, iria amá-la e recompensá-la por todo este tempo em que ele esteve pensando em Naruto.

Ele comprou o melhor champagne de todo o país do Fogo, comprou as rosas mais vermelhas que encontrou, espalhou velas perfumadas pelo quarto e preparou uma bela bandeja de café da manhã para o dia seguinte, levá-la-ia em sua cama. Na bandeja havia torradas, doces, patês e bolos, um suco natural estava pronto e guardado na geladeira e um belo cartão com o nome da médica estava apoiado em um pequeno jarro com um botão de rosa.

- Hum, acho que está tudo pronto... – disse ele olhando para o relógio, estava estranhando a demora de sua esposa, ele revisou tudo cerca de três vezes enquanto imaginava o motivo do atraso de Sakura.

A atenção de Sasuke foi pega quando ele ouviu a campainha de sua porta tocar. Ele foi atendê-la imaginando que poderia ser qualquer pessoa do mundo, menos ele...

- Olá teme. -Naruto se encontrava apoiado na parede e com os braços cruzados tinha a feição serena apesar de seu corpo parecer tenso.

- Naruto... – Sasuke cerrou seus olhos, a última pessoa que ele queria ver neste dia era ele. O moreno só de olhar para o outro homem começava a sentir vontade de abandonar tudo por ele, sentia seu peito arder querendo se aproximar mais do loiro, sentir mais uma vez aqueles lábios, tão viciante... Ele tinha levado muito tempo para esquecer o gosto daqueles lábios... E agora ele já não sabia o que fazer na frente do outro.

Ele passou os últimos meses o mais longe possível do homem loiro, e agora ele estava ali, próximo demais... Fazendo-o perder a cabeça, esquecer a decisão que tinha tomado...

- Sakura pediu para que eu te avisasse que ela ficará para o plantão de hoje. – disse Naruto olhando firme para Sasuke.

O sentimento de decepção e abandono caiu como água fria para Sasuke, ele viu seus planos desabarem, ele imaginava se aquilo tudo não era coincidência, ele preparou algo romântico para Sakura, mas quem apareceu foi Naruto. Seria algum tipo de pré-destinação? Ele se aproximou de Naruto. – Isso é bom.

- O que disse? – indagou Naruto que não tinha compreendido muito bem as palavras do moreno.

Sasuke não repetiu, apenas puxou o loiro para junto de si e lhe roubou o beijo que tanto desejava, sentindo novamente a maciez daquela boca rosada. Ele sentiu que Naruto parecia um tanto relutante, então segurou-o com mais força, sem dar brecha para que o mesmo replicasse e tornou o beijo carnal.

Ele levou Naruto para dentro de sua casa o guiando enquanto devorava seus lábios, com uma mão afagando seus cabelos da nuca enquanto a outra explorava seu corpo. Quando alcançaram a porta do quarto, Sasuke o empurrou rudemente contra ela, fazendo que o loiro afoito subisse por ela fazendo-o ficar sentado sobre seu joelho.

Não tardou e os dois estavam na cama, e finalmente Sasuke havia libertado os lábios do loiro para despi-lo. O moreno explorava o corpo de Naruto enquanto retirava suas roupas, o loiro olhou ao seu redor, notando pétalas vermelhas e velas espalhadas pelo aposento, logo a compreensão espalhou pela sua mente e em um único movimento ele se levantou e socou Sasuke.

- Kuso! – Naruto pegou a sua camisa ao chão, a única peça de seu vestuário que o moreno tinha tirado e caminhou em direção a porta, mas Sasuke o deteve puxando-o de encontro a seu corpo novamente.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum dobe. – Sasuke disse segurando com tanta força os braços de Naruto que a região começou a ficar avermelhada.

- Idiota! Não sou um brinquedinho para substituir Sakura quando ela não pode vir aqui para isso! – Naruto tentou se afastar em vão. – Isto tudo não era para mim!

Sasuke apoiou sua testa na de Naruto antes de falar.

- Sim, sempre foi para você... – Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento antes de voltar a encarar com firmeza os olhos frios do loiro. – Só que antes eu não tinha coragem de admitir... Tudo que fiz foi para sua felicidade, mas parece que eu venho falhando... Eu te amo Naruto, eu não consigo desistir de você...

Sasuke sentia suas pernas fraquejarem, aqueles olhos impiedosos não estavam o encorajando. Ele deixou-se cair de joelhos forçando o loiro cair junto a ele. Cansado de tentar encontrar respostas nos orbes azuis de seu amado, ele virou a cabeça para outro lado, suas mãos trêmulas se soltaram do forte aperto nos braços de Naruto e penderam ao lado do seu corpo.

- Isto... Não é verdade... Não tem como, ser possível... – Naruto falou com um tom preocupado, sua voz saía devagar e rouca de sua garganta.

- Você não se lembra do que falei no dia que resolvi voltar para a vila? – Sasuke voltou a encará-lo com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, observando a confusão nos olhos de Naruto. - "Estou aqui para você", foi isto que eu disse, voltei para tentar fazê-lo feliz, mas eu falhei... Achei que, em fazer tudo que você queria, seria uma forma de cumprir com as palavras que disse...

Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o desabafo de Sasuke. "Não pode ser... Isto é impossível!" Naruto estava se sentindo o cara mais fracassado da Terra, tudo que fez foi em vão, não havia motivos para ter se sentindo tão desumano quando descobriu sua paixão por Sasuke, o sentimento era recíproco, mas ambos tentaram ignorar isto... "Um erro..."

- Sasuke, ficar comigo agora... Não é algo sensato... – os olhos de Naruto amoleceram, ele não podia voltar atrás com tudo. "Já é tarde..."

- Foda-se! – gritou Sasuke agarrando novamente Naruto, lhe dando um beijo de arrancar todo o ar dos pulmões, o levantando e levando-o de volta para cama.

Sasuke espremia seu sexo contra a de Naruto, queria senti-lo por inteiro. Estava tão ansioso que retirou as suas roupas e as de Naruto de uma forma desajeitada, tentando não quebrar o beijo e dar oportunidade para o loiro fugir.

Quando sentiu que era impossível manter aquele beijo faminto, ele se separou do loiro, percebendo que este tinha ferido suas costas com arranhões, provavelmente tentando se separar para recuperar o fôlego. O moreno olhou para a face suada e avermelhada do loiro que se encontrava debaixo de si, sua mão estava por cima do peito nu do mesmo, sentindo o seu coração e respiração acelerados. Sasuke desceu sua mão pelo seu tórax até alcançar a virilidade do loiro, passeou suas mãos por entre as coxas de Naruto com um sorriso em seu rosto que dizia tudo sobre sua real intenção. Retornou a subir sua mão e parou sobre o sexo do loiro, espremendo-a e sentindo latejar de excitação.

- Grrr... Sasuke... haa... – Naruto jogou sua cabeça para trás enquanto as mãos frias de Sasuke trabalhava em sua ereção pulsante, fazendo-o tremer de prazer e deixar que o pré-gozo escorresse pelas mãos do Uchiha.

Sasuke parou de masturbá-lo, passou o líquido que escorria na ereção de Naruto por entre as suas nádegas, ele ergueu seu rosto na altura do de Naruto, ele estava com um sorriso malicioso e assim que Naruto entendeu o que estava preste a acontecer tentou fugir, mas Sasuke o segurava com seu corpo, ele podia sentir a ereção do moreno acariciando a parte interna de suas nádegas, e a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi fechar os olhos. Ele sentiu seus lábios arderem, estavam molhados e quentes... Ele sentiu a língua molhada de Sasuke pedir passagem, e mais uma vez ele tentou fugir inutilmente.

O beijo durou muito tempo, Naruto sentia o desejo começar a queimar dentro de si e se espalhar pelo seu corpo fazendo que sua pele ardesse. E quando ele sentiu Sasuke querer penetrá-lo, a raiva tomou conta de si e ele jogou Sasuke para o outro lado da cama, e agora ele estava o beijando para a surpresa de Sasuke, que mesmo assim, deixou-se levar.

Logo que o beijo cessou, Naruto começou a explorar o corpo de Sasuke, tocando em cada centímetro que tinha sido proibido para ele. Sasuke de repente sentiu um calor intenso vindo de seu sexo, dando a ele grande prazer. Naruto abocanhou todo o membro do moreno, o sentindo crescer cada vez mais em sua boca, chupando com tanta força que Sasuke tinha espasmos doloridos de tanto prazer.

Sasuke sentia que poderia se perder a qualquer momento. Queria gritar e se não controlasse seus sentimentos seria isto que faria, já tinha perdido o controle sobre seus gemidos. Ele começou a choramingar quando percebeu que estava preste a gozar, seu corpo entrou em convulsão e o calor tomou conta de todo o seu ser.

Quando Naruto terminou, virou Sasuke de bruço e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Você não deveria ter me provocado...

Ele levantou um pouco a cintura de Sasuke e este sentiu dor aguda vindo de suas nádegas. Naruto tinha acabado de penetrá-lo com violência e agora mantinha um movimento constante de vai e vem. Depois de alguns minutos de dor aguda, Sasuke sentiu novamente um calor agradável atravessar seu corpo e atingiu o seu clímax quando Naruto gozou dentro dele.

* * *

O Uchiha abriu os olhos ao sentir uma fresta de luz o incomodar, olhou para seu lado, Naruto ainda estava dormindo, ele sabia que tinha que acordar o loiro antes que Sakura chegasse, ele olhou para o relógio, eram 06h15min, os plantões dela sempre terminavam as 08h00min, ele ainda tinha um pouco de tempo. Beijou a face de Naruto e chamou devagar pelo seu nome.

O loiro acordou se perguntando se tudo que tinha acontecido na noite passada não passava de um delírio, mas ao olhar ao redor viu que era verdade, ele já não sabia dizer como seriam as coisas dali para frente.

Sasuke deslizou seus dedos pelo queixo do loiro e o puxou para um doce beijo, deslizou o lençol que estava sobre seus corpos para baixo, revelando corpos suados que ainda possuíam as marcas da noite passada, ele queria ter um pouco de Naruto para si, puxou o jovem sonolento para seu colo, o sentando-o de costas para seu peito, e para acordá-lo, ele deu pequenas chupadas em seu pescoço, sabia que o loiro tinha certa sensibilidade nas costas e a lambeu fazendo que Naruto gemesse e se sentasse em uma postura ereta em seu colo. Com as pernas sobre as de Sasuke, ele estava desprotegido, o moreno estava excitado desde o momento que fora acordar o homem loiro, seu sexo estava apertado pelas nádegas do loiro, e então Naruto percebeu que estava em perigo.

- Não Sasuke, não faça isto! – pediu Naruto tentando recuar, mas Sasuke tinha sido esperto e ele acabou por se acomodar ainda mais no colo do moreno e quando o mesmo estava preste a penetrar o loiro, a porta foi escancarada para revelar uma mulher grávida com aparência cansada, seu rosto estava com feições de choque.

**

* * *

**

**Quero agradecer a todos que esperam minhas atualizações pacientemente... Gente, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, se ainda tem pessoas que lêem minhas fics, mesmo que eu leve tanto tempo para atualizar, eu faço o possível para ser mais rápido possível, me esforço muito para conseguir folga para escrever todas as minhas idéias, eu estou levando bomba na metade das matérias, mesmo estudando 18h direto... Acho que vou comprar guaraná para que eu possa usar as ultimas 6h restantes T__T**

**Por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar, eu gostaria de saber se as pessoas ainda acompanham a fic pra saber se meu esforço esta valendo apena... Ah!! Também gostaria de receber recomendações dos fans, se eu tiver algum . **

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU /o/**


	6. Capítulo 5: Conseqüências

**Galera, demorou (quantas vezes eu já escrevi isso?) mas saiu XD**

**Agora num vai demorar muito não, o que me aconteceu é que eu tava tensa com a faculdade, agora estou escrevendo para caramba!**

**Fiquem ligados com as atualizações! Em breve duas fics novas estarão no ar! Uma SaiNaru e uma SasuNaru que eu tinha prometido postar a mais de um ano!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta e chara do meu kokoro! AnjoSetsuna! Eu num sei o que faço da minha vida sem esta mulher como minha anjo da guarda! ToT**

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 5: Conseqüências**

Sakura tinha finalmente conseguido chegar à sua casa e estava exausta, o seu plantão tinha sido turbulento por causa de algumas esquadras de gennins que haviam sido feridos em uma missão especial.

Ela deu um longo suspiro de alívio enquanto estendia à mão a maçaneta da porta de sua casa. Sakura abriu a porta e arrastou seus pés inchados para dentro, indo em direção a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã e encontrou uma pequena bandeja já preparada com um pequeno cartão com seu nome escrito. A mulher grávida pegou e leu as palavras carinhosas de seu marido escritas com promessas de construir um novo amor. E corando e abafando pequenas risadas, ela caminhou para o quarto ansiosamente.

Empurrando a porta sorrateiramente para não acordar seu marido, ela adentrou o cômodo se arrependendo amargamente.

Assistindo ao seu marido estimular outro homem com atos sexuais, o homem que não era ninguém menos que Naruto; seu melhor amigo, o cara que ela considerava o seu irmão; a pessoa que ela mais confiou no mundo. Estavam nus e exalando a sexo, em sua cama, a cama que ela e o Uchiha faziam amor; onde o filho que estava em seu ventre foi concebido, ela teve vontade de vomitar. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia explodir em seu peito e seu corpo não estava obedecendo a ordem de sair correndo e parar de assistir tal cena.

Preguiçosamente os dois homens perceberam a presença da mulher enquanto estavam mergulhados em meio a luxúria e se congelaram ao ver o choque e o terror misturados no rosto de Sakura.

Naruto não sabia expressar se estava aliviado por ter sido salvo daquela situação, onde sabia que Sasuke não desistiria de dominá-lo ou se estava aterrorizado por ser pego. Ele separou-se do Uchiha e pegou suas roupas, se vestiu rapidamente e com passos decididos caminhou para sair do quarto passando direto por Sakura, sem ousar olhá-la em seus olhos esmeraldas. Não era a hora certa para dizer qualquer coisa a kunoichi, isto era apenas entre Sasuke e ela.

O Uchiha não disse nada, apenas observava com olhos frios a reação de sua esposa, e quando ele ouviu o barulho da porta de sua casa bater com a saída de Naruto, se preparou para encarar a explosão de sua mulher.

- Sasuke... – Sakura tentava encontrar as palavras certas para falar, mas ela conseguia pensar apenas nas imagens que passavam em sua cabeça do que ela tinha acabado de presenciar, tentando imaginar quantas vezes eles tinham feito isso enquanto ela não estava presente. – Desde quando... Vocês?

- Sakura, nós nunca... – começou a se explicar enquanto passava as mãos por entre as mechas de cabelos negros bagunçados.

- Como não? Você estava aí... Trepando!!! Com ele na nossa cama Sasuke! – ela disse começando a perder a calma que tanto lutou para manter. -NA NOSSA CAMA! VOCÊ E ELE... COMO VOCÊS PODEM FAZER ALGO ASSIM COMIGO? FUI TRAÍDA PELO MEU MELHOR AMIGO E O HOMEM QUE AMO! ESTOU CARREGANDO UM FILHO TEU SASUKE!

- Sakura, deixe-me falar...

- NÃO! – ela abriu sua mão e retirou o cartão que estava amassado preso em seu punho e levantou na altura dos olhos do moreno. – O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA COM ISSO? ESCREVEU TODA ESSA PORRA COM PALAVRAS BONITAS, DEIXOU UM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ PREPARADO...

O cérebro de Sakura estava trabalhando rápido demais, tentando somar um mais um, não conseguindo chegar a um resultado coerente, tentando acreditar na primeira justificativa que apareceu plausível para ela.

- Eu não posso acreditar que todo este tempo você estava brincando comigo, você usou a mim e a Naruto para jogar não foi? Você preparou toda essa merda para me chocar? – ela recuou um pouco sentindo pontadas incomodas em seu baixo ventre enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelas suas bochechas. – VOCÊ É UM EGOCÊNTRICO DOENTE!

- Sakura, isto não é verdade. – falou Sasuke com toda a paciência do mundo para a kunoichi.

- CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS MERDA... – ela colocou as mãos tampando os seus ouvidos fechando os olhos rigorosamente.

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro antes de se levantar e caminhar até a sua mulher e agarrar seus pulsos.

- Você tem que me escutar! – ele disse sacudindo Sakura levemente. – Sakura, você não tem idéia do que está falando... Não seja tão hipócrita! Nosso casamento estava para acabar a alguns meses atrás... E agora você vem com toda esta ceninha?

- Você falou certo Sasuke! "Antes"... – disse ela dando ênfase a palavra e ignorando a forte dor abdominal que sentia naquele momento. – Agora está tudo diferente, eu chego na minha casa cansada, após uma longa noite de trabalho, encontro em meu caminho promessas de mudanças e logo após vejo meu marido comendo outro homem!

- Eu sei que o que fizemos é errado. Não era a minha intenção... Apenas aconteceu... – ele voltou a se sentar em sua cama sentindo seu corpo tenso enquanto pensava em como colocar em palavras como as coisas deveriam ser. – Quando nos casamos... Tanto eu quanto você, tínhamos outras intenções... Você queria mostrar sua gratidão a Naruto, achando que era a coisa certa a se fazer, achando que era isso que ele esperava e levar de brinde o último Uchiha. E eu além de querer um filho e uma família, estava apenas fazendo aquilo que também pensei ser o que o Dobe queria... Ambos fomos hipócritas! Isto o destruiu e está nos destruindo!

Ele fez uma pausa olhando para sua mulher esperando que ela protestasse, mas vendo que nada viria ele continuou.

- Eu descobri o motivo dele está fazendo aquelas loucuras. Ele se sente sozinho Sakura... Ele me ama, por todo este tempo ele me amou e nos manipulou achando que seriamos felizes sem ele! Você pode compreender isto?

- Mas isso ainda não explica por que ambos me traíram! – ela falou começando a elevar a voz, mas parou quando Sasuke levantou a mão em sinal para ela parar.

- Hoje, o que você presenciou foi um ato desesperado de duas pessoas que se amam, que pelo menos uma vez; agiram sendo egoístas. Eu tinha planejado algo especial para você Sakura, eu tinha tomado a decisão de deixá-lo para trás... Esquecer todos os meus sentimentos e pensar em nós! Você, nosso bebê e eu... Mas parece que o destino não permitiu isso, enquanto esperava por você Sakura... Ele apareceu.

- Se amam...? – ela pressionava firmemente sua barriga, sentido a dor aumentar a cada palavra que o Uchiha falava.

- Sim Sakura, amam, eu o amo de uma forma tão difícil... Entendo se você me odiar, mas eu não comecei a amá-lo hoje e nem ontem, eu comecei a amá-lo quando ainda era um pirralho de sete anos de idade.

- Mas por que você está me dizendo tudo isso? Não vai mudar o fato que você... – disse Sakura deixando as lágrimas mais uma vez brotarem de seus olhos, tentando fazer a dor que sentia em seu peito diminuir. "Essa sensação é horrível..."

- Estou dizendo isto, porque eu tomei minha decisão. Não posso continuar tentando manter esta mentira... – Sasuke se levantou pronto para sair do quarto virando as costas para a kunoichi.

- Você... Está m-me dei-xando? – perguntou incerta.

- Sim, estou. – ele disse se virando por instinto ao sentir o chakra de sua esposa diminuir e pegá-la a tempo antes que atingisse o chão. – Sakura?

Ele olhava com preocupação para Sakura, ela estava desmaiada em seu colo e sentindo sangue ensopar o lençol que usava em sua cintura, sentiu pânico em estar em uma situação que não sabia como lidar.

Sasuke a colocou sobre a cama e vestiu rapidamente uma calça e uma blusa qualquer que estava jogado pelo aposento e a agarrou novamente em seu colo a levando para o hospital, se sentindo um tolo por colocá-la em uma situação que causou tanto estresse se esquecendo de sua atual situação. Estava tão perturbado sobre a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer com Sakura e seu herdeiro que não notou que foi seguido até o Pronto Socorro.

~~.~~.~~

- É tudo minha culpa... – lamentou Naruto que estava escondido em um corredor do hospital enquanto espionava um moreno muito preocupado sentado em uma cadeira de espera. – Se eu não tivesse cedido... Droga!

- Naruto... O que faz aqui? – perguntou Ino por trás do loiro. – Se veio aqui para ver Sakura, você não deveria estar ali junto do Sasuke? - ela falou apontando para a o Uchiha na sala de espera.

- Bem, eu não quero incomodar... – explicou enquanto coçava a nuca. – Ela está bem?

- Sim, só foi um pequeno susto, ela e o bebê não mais correm nenhum risco, não se preocupe... – ela deu um tapinha carinhoso nas costas dele e saiu indo em direção ao Sasuke deixando Naruto ouvir a conversa.

- Sasuke! – chamou ela ao se aproximar do moreno.

- Como Sakura e o bebê estão?

- Eles não correm nenhum tipo de risco, o que causou o sangramento foi a bolsa que descolou um pouco da parede uterina, mas não causou nenhum dano. Ela terá de permanecer mais um dia aqui para ficar de observação. – ela lançou um olhar curioso para Sasuke antes de continuar. – O que aconteceu não foi um "quase aborto espontâneo", sendo que isto é mais comum no primeiro trimestre de gestação do feto, o que mais enquadra nesta situação é um "falso alarme". Quando existe um "falso alarme" tão precoce como na gravidez de Sakura, geralmente é porque a mãe sofreu algum tipo de estresse que acabou precipitando o parto.

Naruto encostou-se à parede batendo levemente sua cabeça contra ela. Estava muito chateado com o que aconteceu. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo o peso do universo sobre suas costas e achou que era hora de voltar para casa e descansar para organizar melhor sua mente e saiu do hospital deixando os dois para trás ainda conversando.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com vocês dois, e nem sei se quero saber... Apenas sei que Naruto parece estar envolvido não é? – perguntou ela arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Naruto? "Como ela sabe?"

- É, Naruto... Ele estava esperando para saber sobre a Sakura escondido no corredor. – Ino explicou apontando na direção onde antes esteve um loiro. – Bem, mas como disse antes, eu não quero saber, já basta o problema da Kitsune com drogas, acho que toda aquela porcaria é o bastante para mim.

- Ino, eu sei que você não quer se envolver, mas eu preciso que me faça um favor... – a garota olhou desconfiada para o Uchiha. – Por favor...

Ino deu um longo suspiro antes de fazer um sinal com as mãos para que Sasuke prosseguisse.

- Eu não vou mais morar com Sakura e eu preciso que alguém fique com ela, eu não posso deixá-la sozinha enquanto estiver grávida, por favor, Ino, você poderia morar com ela durante este tempo? – Ino podia sentir o brilho de súplica nos orbes negros de Sasuke, ela sabia que era uma grande responsabilidade, porém nas circunstâncias.

- Eu vou dar um jeito de afastá-la do trabalho, já que a gravidez dela se tornou mais "delicada" e ficarei com ela durante este tempo. Espero que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa Sasuke. – disse ela dando as costas para o moreno e andando pelo corredor para continuar com seu trabalho.

~~.~~.~~

_ Ramen! Era isso que ele queria não? Existia algo melhor no vocabulário Uzumaki?_

_ - Né? Claro que não! – disse Naruto tomando para si vários potes de Ramen na barraca Ichiraku._

_ Estava feliz, muito feliz, mas para seu horror, as rodelas dos bolinhos de peixes que sempre continham o formato de espiral em seu centro, agora tinham um pequeno desenho do leque, símbolo do clã Uchiha. _

_ - Hei oji-san! Acho que meu Ramen está estragado... –perguntou ele apontando para seu Ramen, mas quando olhou para os olhos do velho que sempre lhe vendia fiado, deixou as tigelas caírem de suas mãos frouxas ao ver três tomoe girando ao redor de suas pupilas em seus olhos vermelhos._

_ - O que está acontecendo? – perguntou se afastando enquanto o suor escorria pelo seu rosto, mas antes que ele pudesse entender o que poderia estar errado, Ayame saiu de dentro da loja, agarrando a sua mão e o arrastando para dentro da floresta. _

_ - Ayame-neechan, para onde você está me levando? – e então a garota sorriu malevolamente para ele com os mesmo olhos de Teuchi._

_ Eles pararam sobre o monte Hokage, onde ele podia ver toda Konoha, e a visão da cidade sendo inundada por uma Tsunami de Ramen fez com que ele ficasse paralisado._

_ - Coma tudo Naruto-kun! – disse Ayame o empurrando da montanha o jogando no mar de Ramen, no que antes era a vila de Konohagakure e deixou_-_se afogar pelo caldo de sua comida favorita que também..._

"**Toc, toc" **

- Mas que porra... – resmungou ele ao despertar sobressaltado no sofá de sua sala. – Pesadelo com Ramen e o Clã Uchiha? Mal sinal, mal sinal, mal sinal...

"**Toc, toc"**

Ele olhou em direção a porta, ao ouvir o som de alguém batendo nela pensando se era o motivo de ter acordado e se levantou caminhando lentamente até a porta.

- Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto encarando o moreno parado no hall de sua casa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hum, não Dobe...

- Então o que quer? – perguntou observando que o Uchiha carregava uma grande mochila com ele e parecia estar um pouco irritado.

- Morar com você. – falou Sasuke mantendo seu olhar firme.

- Como?

**~.~**

**Qual será a reação de Naruto?**

**Como vocês notaram, este capítulo foi bem tranqüilo, mas acalmem-se! O momento está próximo!**

**See ya!**


	7. Capítulo 6: O hóspede

**Bem galera, um pouco de humor não faz mal né?**

**Terá um pouco disso no início deste capítulo.**

**Voltamos um pouco com a instabilidade mental do nosso loiro hohohoh**

**Capítulo betado pela _AnjoSetsuna_ XD**

**Capítulo 6: O hóspede**

- Como? - perguntou Naruto incrédulo.

- Dobe... Sem escândalos ok? – Sasuke suspirou um pouco impaciente.

- Ok. – disse o loiro encarando o moreno antes de rapidamente fechar a porta.

- Naruto, me deixa entrar! – O Uchiha sabia que algo assim podia acontecer e tinha se mantido em alerta. Quando ele notou o que Naruto estava preste a fazer, ele colocou seu pé para impedir que a porta se fechasse totalmente.

- NÃO! – gritou o loiro colocando seu peso contra a porta para impedir que o Uchiha entrasse.

- PARA COM ISSO! VOCÊ ESTÁ QUEBRANDO A PORRA DO MEU PÉ DESGRAÇADO! – Sasuke podia sentir alguns dos seus ossinhos estalarem com a pressão.

- TEME! TIRA O CACETE PARA FORA ENTÃO!

- OH! ENTÃO AGORA VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE MOSTRE O MEU CACETE? ABRE A PORTA ENTÃO!

- TÔ FALANDO DO SEU PÉ SEU ESTÚPIDO!

Naruto bufou de raiva, socou a porta antes de se afastar dela e se trancar em seu quarto, deixando o moreno um pouco chateado sozinho na entrada de sua casa.

"Seria bom receber um beijo e seja bem vindo..." pensou jogando suas coisas no canto da sala de estar.

- NARUTO! POSSO COLOCAR MINHAS COISAS NO SEU QUARTO?– gritou para que Naruto o ouvisse.

- NÃO TEM NADA AQUI PARA VOCÊ! – gritou o loiro de volta.

- Bem, acho que você vai ser minha nova cama então. – declarou enquanto encarava desanimado o sofá da sala.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e eles não fizeram sexo, não se tocaram, não se beijaram e nem mesmo se falaram. Sasuke estava um pouco impaciente com o loiro, quando os dois não estavam em missões, Naruto se trancava em seu quarto com um cup-ramen e ele ficava largado no sofá, e quando ele tentava interagir com o anfitrião da casa, o loiro virava a cara para o lado e saía do apartamento.

Agora, ambos estavam na cozinha, Sasuke observava o loiro preparar o jantar ignorando a presença dele, remexendo seu corpo enquanto preparava os ingredientes e cantarolava baixinho, tão belo...

- Droga! – disse o loiro deixando a faca cair.

- Dobe... Você está bem? – disse se levantando e indo em direção de Naruto vendo que ele tinha feito um corte em seu dedo, e para provocar o loiro, Sasuke pegou a mão dele e chupou o sangue do ferimento.

Naruto o empurrou para longe rugindo ligeiramente de raiva e voltou a fazer a janta e assim que terminou de cozinhar, colocou os pratos sobre a mesa e serviu a comida.

- Hum, obrigado mãe. - Sasuke olhou para ele por um momento para estudar sua reação.

-Só porque você quer que eu seja. – respondeu o loiro falando pela primeira vez em dias com o Uchiha enquanto se sentava à mesa.

- O que você disse? – disse Sasuke surpreso por ter conseguido uma resposta do loiro, mesmo que não tenha entendido o que ele queria dizer.

- Admita! Você perdeu a sua mãezinha e agora me quer para cuidar de você para que sinta toda a atenção voltada para você. – disse ele vagarosamente pegando seus hashis.

- Isso não é verdade! – Sasuke estava começando a ficar irritado com a provocação do loiro.

- É verdade. - Naruto afirmou. -Você é orgulhoso demais para admitir isso.

- Não! – Sasuke se levantou e contornou a mesa sendo seguido por Naruto, ficando cara a cara. – Você está sendo um idiota Naruto!

- Estamos falando do que eu penso de você, estúpido!

- Oh é? Bem, e você sabe o que eu penso? – debochou Sasuke.

- Não Sasuke, o que você pensa? - Naruto deixou-se cair no jogo do moreno para ver até onde ele iria, olhando os olhos de Sasuke como se o ameaçasse a tomar cuidado com o que ia dizer.

- Eu acho que você só toma essa droga estúpida para chamar a atenção de todos, pois acha que ninguém te ama e você não quer ficar sozinho! – Sasuke falou, mas se arrependendo em seguida, sabendo que estava pisando em um campo perigoso.

- VOCÊ É UM BASTARDO! - Naruto gritou.

- O quê?! Talvez se você não caísse em auto-piedade iria perceber que o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo!

- Sim, e talvez eu pudesse parar de me preocupar com você e iria apenas chutar seu traseiro para fora daqui!

- Você não poderia fazer nem sequer um arranhão em mim se tentasse, pois eu...

O que fosse que Sasuke iria falar morreu quando seus lábios se chocaram, sendo beijado furiosamente, como se isso fosse uma forma de Naruto continuar a briga. Sasuke agarrou com as mãos os cabelos de Naruto até que o homem loiro rosnou e mordeu seu lábio inferior, Sasuke teve de lutar contra o desejo de socá-lo por isso; em vez disso; ele empurrou Naruto para trás contra a parede.

Ligeiramente sem fôlego, Sasuke quebrou o beijo momentaneamente, seus olhos se encontraram e quando eles voltaram a se beijar, ambos estavam entorpecidos de prazer em vez de sentirem raiva.

- Merda. - Naruto disse ofegante quando o beijo finalmente terminou. – Eu fiz mais que um arranhão...

- Agora você se sente melhor? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Você se importa? – perguntou Naruto ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Claro que sim, eu venho tentando te provar isso não?

- Me desculpe... - Naruto respondeu e fez uma pausa desviando seu olhar. - Eu me preocupo muito com você.

- Eu sei.

Sasuke abraçou Naruto e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pelas palavras e Naruto voltou a lhe beijar nos lábios, desta vez eles estavam mais calmos, mas seus sentimentos não foram menos intensos. Era como se ambos precisassem desabafar...

* * *

Era engraçado como sua primeira missão após recuperar a sua máscara era logo na aldeia de Masuyo. Mas o que era mais cômico em tudo era o objetivo de sua missão.

- Capitão, quais são as ordens senhor? – perguntou o ANBU encarregado pelo rastreamento observando o esconderijo de seus alvos.

- Araiguma! – Naruto chamou o seu colega, enquanto observava entre as árvores o casarão a sua frente com uma planta em mãos do território analisando-o para dar as ordens.

- Sim capitão. – o homem de máscara de morcego respondeu obediente ao seu chamado.

- Você espalha as armadilhas pelo porão, Hebi deve aniquilar todos, falhas não serão permitidas. – o loiro se virou para o homem ao seu lado e lhe deu suas ordens. – Quando nosso alvo for morto, você Koumori, entra comigo para a eliminação das evidências, caso o plano falhe... Coisa que dúvido, pois estamos falando de assassinos comuns, Araiguma deve nos mandar um sinal e entraremos em seguida como reforço. Fui claro?

- Sim capitão! – disseram em uníssono. Koumori e o outro homem de máscara de cobra saíram para completar seu objetivo, deixando apenas ele e o homem de máscara de guaxinim ao seu lado.

Koumori, Hebi, Araiguma e ele, Hitokage, formavam o mais novo grupo ANBU de aniquilação. Ele era a sombra humana de seus subordinados; Hebi o encarregado pelas aniquilações que possuía a mesma graciosidade para dar o bote quanto uma verdadeira cobra; Araiguma o guaxinim especialista em armadilhas e Koumori, o morcego que rastreava seus alvos no meio da escuridão da noite.

E como ele mesmo havia imaginado, logo recebeu o sinal dos dois ANBU's dizendo para eles entrarem e limparem a sujeira.

Ele e Araiguma checaram todo o prédio e amontoaram os corpos de suas vítimas junto com todas as armas, drogas e munição que estavam escondidos dentro do casarão e começaram a armar explosivos para destruírem tudo.

Enquanto abriu uma das caixas de droga encontrou ali algo que ele achou que não precisaria mais ver.

A caixa estava lotada com pequenas seringas cuidadosamente embaladas. A droga mais cara e mais temida estava ali a sua mercê, suas mãos passaram por cima delas e algo em seus sentidos fez que sua mão agarrasse uma única amostra, escorregando-a para dentro de seu coldre de armas antes de se virar para seus companheiros e ordenar a destruição de todo o resto.

* * *

Em casa, o Uzumaki estava pensativo, tentando entender suas próprias ações, ele não precisava mais continuar com seu plano estúpido certo? Ele tinha alguém com ele agora, Sasuke estava lá para ele não estava?

- Hei Dobe, pensar tanto não combina com você... – disse Sasuke se deitando ao seu lado na cama e o puxando para deitar em seu peito.

Sasuke continuou a abraçá-lo por um tempo, não queria incomodá-lo com perguntas inconvenientes. Ele aspirou ao aroma que se desprendia dos belos cabelos dourados, será que seria uma boa hora para aumentarem a temperatura daquele quarto?

Seus dedos começaram a deslizar pela coluna exposta do loiro que estava deitado sem sua camisa e Naruto deixou um ronronar escapar de sua boca.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Naruto sonolento.

Sasuke respondeu esfregando sua ereção dura contra a virilha do loiro quando ele abriu a boca para protestar, o moreno aproveitou para beijá-lo, continuando a fazer um movimento de vai e vem para excitar seu loiro.

O Uchiha podia sentir como o outro estava endurecendo dentro das calças e ele parou de se movimentar.

- Vamos brincar um pouco... – disse Sasuke no ouvido do loiro.

A reação de Naruto não era a que o moreno esperava, porém Sasuke estava perdido em pura luxúria não notando os olhos azuis arregalados e as fracas tentativas do loiro para se afastar, que começou a tremer descontroladamente quando Sasuke lhe penetrou com os dedos.

- Para Sasuke... – o loiro implorou sentindo náuseas por ser tocado ali novamente. – Por favor...

Sasuke parou ao ver as lágrimas brotarem dos olhos azuis tão intensamente, percebendo que pelo olhar e o tom de voz de Naruto, que as súplicas não eram de prazer.

Ele retirou os dedos do ânus do loiro que desmaiou em seguida sobre os travesseiros.

"O que eu fiz?" – ele pegou Naruto em seu colo e o abraçou sussurrando pedido de desculpas.

* * *

Sasuke acordou sentindo a ausência de algo muito importante em sua cama. Tentando focar sua mente, reparou que o que faltava era o calor do corpo de seu Dobe e este fato fez que ele levantasse desesperado, correndo pela casa a sua procura até encontrá-lo na cozinha.

- Hum, Sasuke? Você está bem? – perguntou o loiro. – Você está pálido...

Naruto não terminou sua observação, pois o moreno o prendeu em um abraço o deixando atordoado.

- Eu sinto muito Naruto, eu não...

- Não é sua culpa. – respondeu o interrompendo e se desvencilhando de Sasuke.

- O que está te incomodado então?

- Eu não quero ter que falar isso com você. – Naruto argumentou se sentando à mesa da cozinha e comendo seu café da manhã.

- Mas Dobe! A forma que você me olhou ontem... Parecia que eu estava te estuprando!

- Olha! Eu já te falei que não tem nada haver com você, certo? – disse Naruto começando a levantar o tom de voz.

- Não está certo! Eu preciso te entender, eu não posso suportar ver você reagir daquela forma toda vez que eu te tocar! – Sasuke estava mantendo sua voz baixa, mas perigosa.

- Pois bem, você que saber não é mesmo? – Naruto suspirou e após uma longa pausa ele começou. – Eu troquei a minha virgindade por você. Você está aqui hoje sentado nesta cadeira me questionando, porque eu me vendi, fiz uma barganha em troca da sua localização. Deixei um cara que nem sabia quem era fazer tudo o que desejasse com o meu corpo.

Naruto fechou os olhos tentando afastar as memórias dolorosas. Ele nunca admitiu que aquilo tivesse sido doloroso, ele nunca tinha aceitado que aquilo tinha o feito sofrer, mas não conseguia aceitar ser tocado novamente.

- Droga! A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em você! Toda vez que ele me tocava era a sua imagem que eu usava para agüentar aquilo! – Naruto se levantou da cadeira e começou a caminhar para a porta de seu apartamento. – É por isso que não consigo deixar que ninguém me toque... Na noite que passamos juntos, você notou que eu não deixei que me tocasse muito, não foi?

E antes mesmo de escutar a resposta ele saiu do apartamento para esfriar a cabeça deixando Sasuke estupefato na cozinha.

- Na verdade, naquele dia você parecia estar mais seguro de si... Não era Naruto? – falou Sasuke consigo mesmo. – Provavelmente porque você achou que seria apenas uma noite.

* * *

**Como falei vocês verão muito da instabilidade do loiro no próximo capítulo, aqui é aonde a coisa volta a desandar.**

**Reviews galera? No último eu recebi duas reviews, sendo que apenas uma delas pertencia ao "alerta", será que vocês leitores estão desistindo da minha fic? **

* * *

**Status da fanfiction: **

_Quero agradecer a **yuu. grantaine** e **J. M Oliver** que comentaram o último capítulo!_

_Esta fanfiction está nos **favoritos** de **15 usuários**, no último capítulo **1 comentou (J. M Oliver).**_

_Também está no **alerta de 15 usuários**, __no último capítulo __**1 comentou (yuu. grantaine**)._

_Ok, estou a fazer este quadrinho para dar credibilidade para as pessoas que comentam, pois elas entendem o tempo que gasto escrevendo isso e sabem que uma escritora dedicada gosta de saber o que pensam sobre sua estória. XD_

**

* * *

**

**Lembrando que postei um monte de fanfictions novas!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Over me

Olá galera! Bem, os mesmos avisos de Ligações Transientes e Resistentes xD

Tudo joinha?

Resolvi dar uma nova chance aos sites de fanfictions nessas férias! Faz muito tempo que não atualizo Murder aqui né? Prestem bastante atenção! Existem muitas dicas nos capítulos anteriores sobre o que está por vir!

Espero que dê tudo certo dessa vez aqui no Nyah e né?

Após a leitura, eu gostaria que vocês dessem uma lida em alguns comunicados na nota do final do capítulo ok?

Boa leitura!

Capítulo betado pela minha chara querida e do meu kokoro **AnjoSetsuna**! :3

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Over me**

Sasuke após a confissão de Naruto naquela noite achou melhor deixar o loiro procurar por ele, acreditando que talvez sem pressão, ele poderia aceitar iniciar uma vida sexual ativa quando estivesse pronto.

Então ele não ousou tocá-lo, continuou com beijos, mas não ousou ir além, caso Naruto quisesse eles poderiam até começar em pequenos passos, mas tudo dependia do loiro.

O loiro, porém, não concordava com isso, mesmo que não demonstrasse em sua mente Sasuke estava com nojo ou medo dele após o que contou; e como o homem não ousou se aproximar dele, ficou chateado mesmo que escondesse muito bem.

Apesar de todos os problemas era notável que o antigo Naruto estava começando a renascer, mas todos sabiam que com o loiro tinham de pisar em ovos, qualquer erro poderia ser fatal e regredir tudo que tinha sido feito para ele se tornar o loiro radiante de antes.

Mas as coisas tomaram um rumo fora do controle do Uchiha quando a hora de Sakura dar a luz começou a se aproximar.

Com todos estes problemas entre os três, Sasuke e Sakura não tinham preparado absolutamente nada para a chegada de seu herdeiro. Sim herdeiro, ele tinha acompanhado Sakura quando ela fez o ultra-som trimestral; nos últimos dois que ela havia feito não tinha dado para ver o sexo da criança, mas agora eles sabiam que estava para chegar um menininho Uchiha.

Sasuke então começou a se ocupar com as coisas do bebê, participando das compras junto de Sakura e estando tão ocupado que ele não notou que tinha algo errado com o loiro.

- Parabéns para mim... Parabéns para mim... – esta era a realidade que o loiro achou que estando com Sasuke, nunca teria de enfrentar novamente.

Estava sozinho em seu apartamento, observando como o vazio estava tomando conta do lugar.

Ele estava vestido com roupas de sair, pois Sasuke tinha lhe prometido uma semana antes daquele dia que iria levá-lo para comer quanto ramen ele quisesse, mas parecia que as coisas não mudaram no final.

Mais um aniversário em sua vida que passou esquecido, sozinho e desesperado para que alguém o abraçasse e lhe desejasse felicidades.

Afinal, ele estava concorrendo com o herdeiro do clã Uchiha, não havia como ele ganhar.

- Tadaima!

Ele olhou esperançosamente em direção a porta vendo Sasuke entrar com muitas sacolas.

- Okaeri. – disse em resposta olhando curioso. – O que tem aí?

- Roupa para o bebê olhe! – disse pegando um macacão azul royal com o emblema do clã Uchiha bordado nas costas.

- É realmente bonito Sasuke... – ele disse e se levantou. – Acho que é hora de dormir.

E foi para seu quarto e se deitou na cama. Algum tempo depois, ele pode ouvir o Uchiha se deitando ao seu lado, e logo ele pode sentir a respiração compassada dele indicando que já estava adormecido.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a sala e pegou várias roupinhas de bebê, olhando como pareciam ser pequenas, imaginando o quão delicado deveria ser um bebê.

- Você vai ser um belo garoto... Terá o melhor pai do mundo... – disse caindo de joelhos chorando e engasgando com o seu próprio choro agarrado a pequena peça de roupa.

* * *

- Sasuke... Acorde...

- Hum...

Um pouco mais de um mês foi o suficiente para Naruto tomar sua decisão. Ele estava rastejando seu corpo enquanto distribuía beijocas pelo torço adormecido do moreno.

- Não vai acordar não? – provocou deslizando sua mão sobre o membro do Uchiha fazendo-o despertar. – Agora acordou? Pensei que teria de fazer tudo sozinho...

- Naruto? O que pensa que... – Naruto o beijou com a oportunidade que lhe foi oferecida.

Sasuke o olhou como se tivesse crescido uma cabeça a mais no loiro, desconfiado com a forma que Naruto atacava-o de forma tão voraz sem lhe dar tempo para pensar.

- Você realmente quer isso dobe? – perguntou a ele quando o beijo cessou.

- Sim Sasuke, muito... – disse para logo ser jogado deitado de barriga para cima sobre a cama por um homem dominador.

Sasuke o olhou por um instante; assistindo os olhos azuis vendo o medo escondido neles, mas tendo certeza que existia algo da primeira vez que fizeram sexo.

- Naruto... Você... – Sasuke disse mirando triste o garoto abaixo de si. Ele sentia medo, não sabia de quê exatamente, Naruto sempre lhe transmitia uma sensação horrível. Doía-lhe não entender o que se passava com o loiro, sem saber como agir, como agradar, como cuidar...

Mas mesmo sentindo um fardo enorme em suas costas, só com a visão de Naruto abaixo de si lhe dava vontade de gozar em suas calças. Tinha noites que apenas o cheiro do loiro era suficiente para despertá-lo, às vezes, só de deslizar a sua mão por aquela pele dourada lhe cegava de luxúria, e senti-lo acariciar sua dureza enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer com o sexy jinchuuriki abaixo de si não ajudava em nada.

- Naruto... Por favor... – disse ele sendo abusado pelo joelho atrevido do outro.

- Sasuke... – Naruto gemeu o seu nome pedindo atenção. Sasuke o olhou com os olhos arregalados, Naruto estava deslizando sua mão para dentro de suas calças, o Uchiha via o movimento da mão do loiro por debaixo do pano enquanto ele se masturbava... O seu corpo arqueado... Respirando com dificuldade... – Sasuke...

- Droga Naruto! – disse ele forçando sua protuberância com mais força no joelho do outro e gozando dentro de sua roupa íntima.

Naruto parou de se tocar e mirou sério o moreno ofegante. Ele se sentou e empurrou o moreno para se sentar também e engatinhou até o colo dele deitando de bruços na cama entre as pernas de Sasuke, ele puxou a calça de moletom e a cueca box para baixo, deixando o membro flácido e pingando sêmen a sua mercê.

- Sasu-ke? – O loiro cantou seu nome maliciosamente e Sasuke encarou os olhos azuis travessos do outro curioso para ver o que ele pretendia fazer.

Naruto lambeu a ponta do pênis sem vida do Uchiha e apenas com isso conseguiu uma pequena reação, então ele se dedicou a lamber todo o comprimento e após isso, chupar apenas o cogumelo avermelhado do membro do moreno satisfeito ao senti-lo ficar cada vez mais duro. Naruto podia sentir Sasuke fazer movimentos tímidos com os quadris. O loiro não perdeu tempo em arrumar uma forma de excitá-lo mais ainda e enfiou sua mão dentro das calças, porém, agora se penetrando com o próprio dedo.

- Naruto... – choramingou o moreno com vontade de substituir os dedos do loiro pelo seu pênis pulsante, mas ele não tinha certeza até aonde o loiro queria ir e sem se aperceber, enfiou suas mãos nas madeixas loiras fodendo aquela boca quente com tudo que tinha.

Quando ejaculou, o loiro apenas engoliu tudo que lhe foi dado, e para continuar provocando Sasuke, deixou um filete do gozo do outro escorrer pela sua boca. Sasuke encarou o outro, já tinha gozado duas vezes e até agora, o loiro continuava intocado.

Ele puxou Naruto para seu colo e retirou as roupas dele com se fosse uma criança e sem perder tempo, ele delicadamente, puxou a cabeça do loiro para o lado começando a chupar a pele exposta como se estivesse a fim de devorá-lo no literal.

Naruto poderia jurar que ele estava o mordendo também, mas sua mente estava nublada demais para se importar, Sasuke passeava suas mãos por lugares perigosos demais, ele tremia, porém mais uma vez, Sasuke estava entretido... Bem, era a forma que tinha planejado no final das contas.

O loiro sentiu o membro novamente ereto de Sasuke espremendo o seu e a fim de terminar logo, ele deslizou suas pernas ao lado do de Sasuke e ajoelhou-se para se erguer um pouco.

- Naruto... – murmurou no ouvido do outro.

Naruto tinha uma das mãos apoiada no ombro do moreno, enquanto a outra endireitava o membro de Sasuke na sua entrada. Quando o pênis de Sasuke estava todo dentro de seu corpo, Naruto começou a cavalgar no colo do outro de forma frenética.

- "Ele é sempre tão dominante, mesmo nessas condições..." – pensou Sasuke sentindo o quão fundo Naruto permitia ele ir. – Naru...

Sasuke via lágrimas escorrerem do rosto do outro que o encarava decidido, mas em sua posição, não tinha como fazer nada por Naruto, ele estava no controle de tudo aquilo... Seu corpo já estava tão dolorido... Seus músculos se contraiam implorando pela sua libertação e quando veio ele urrou se agarrando a cintura de Naruto o forçando a ficar em seu colo enquanto gozava.

- Está gostado teme?

- "Gostando? Nós ainda não terminamos?" – ele olhou para seu colo, Naruto não tinha vindo ainda... Era seu terceiro gozo e Naruto continuava como aquele...

Ele chegou pensar em sair dali e pagar um boquete pro loiro, mas Naruto não o permitiu sair de sua posição.

- Não seja precipitado... Não acabamos ainda. – disse fazendo um arrepio subir por sua espinha e quando menos esperou, sentiu Naruto começar a se movimentar lentamente.

Sasuke sentiu o seu próprio sêmen dentro de Naruto pressionado seu membro, era uma sensação estranha... Mas era boa...

Ele empurrou o loiro rudemente contra a cama sem sair dele e já desperto pela nova sensação, voltou a estocá-lo erguendo as pernas dele, queria ir o mais fundo que podia.

Dessa vez ele ouviu gemidos altos do loiro que se agarrava ao dossel da cama como uma tábua de salvação, e a mesma era empurrada contra a parede devido a força que usava.

Naruto arqueava seu corpo, tremia, chorava e gritava o nome de Sasuke pela noite adentro.

* * *

Naruto estava parado na porta do quarto com uma expressão ilegível no rosto enquanto observava o rosto sereno de Sasuke dormindo. Eram raros os momentos que se podia ver a paz presente no semblante daquele Uchiha que fora, no passado, deveras perturbado, talvez tanto quanto ele é.

Com um uniforme ANBU e sua máscara dependurada no cinto, ele declarou aquilo que deveria ser as últimas palavras direcionadas para o moreno e saiu carregando consigo o seu vício.

- Adeus Sasuke...

* * *

**Aviso 1:** Estou planejando concluir algumas fanfictions nessas férias e iniciar novas, mas vai depender de vocês leitores!

**Aviso 2:** Para quem não conhece, o site (**http : / / www. onigiriramen. com** – retire os espaços) é um novo site de doujinshis SasuNaru e NaruSasu! São doujinshis inéditos! Vocês não viram nem scans dos projetos de lá! Pois fui eu mesma que comprei os doujinshis (tirando Light My Fire que é scan da Xaya). Até o início na próxima semana, pretendemos lançar o doujinshi Himawari by B+.

**Aviso 3**: Estão abertas vagas para editor com nível avançado de Photoshop ou qualquer outra ferramenta tão potente quanto essa (um teste será aplicado ao candidato) e também para revisor, nesse caso será levado em conta algumas experiências com fanfictions ou mangás/doujinshis anteriores do candidato! Os interessados devem entrar no site Onigiri Ramen e preencher o formulário de contato.

**Aviso 4**: Estou pobre, por isso abri vários commissions no meu blog, dêem uma lida para saber mais: (**http: / / iarachan. blogspot. com / 2011 / 06 / commissions-open. html** – retire os espaços) (Atenção! Também está listado commission de fanfictions, para mais detalhes entre em contato... por favor, pensem duas vezes antes de tirarem conclusões precipitadas... Estou as ordens para tirar dúvidas!).


	9. Capítulo 8: Ela ou Eu

Olá pessoas!

Mais um capítulo feito com carinho para vocês!

Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando sobre o enredo. Comentem sobre o desembolar da fanfiction! Ah! Outra coisa que amo ler é sobre o que você acha que pode acontecer... Amo quando algum leitor meu empolga e começa a imaginar o que está por vir!

Bem, aproveitem a leitura!

Capítulo betado pela minha, só minha, chara **Anjo Setsuna**!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Ela ou Eu**

* * *

Ah! Como odiava a escuridão. Em toda a sua medíocre existência a sombra do desespero fez questão de envolvê-lo. Tentou correr, se esconder, fugir... Mas onde quer que ele fosse ela iria segui-lo e tentaria dominar seu coração já há muito quebrado.

Então... Será que o desespero finalmente conseguiu pegá-lo?

Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, seus sentidos pareciam ter sido desligados de forma abrupta... Sua mente estava no escuro para sua angustia.

Aos poucos, lembrou-se de como fazer seu corpo voltar a funcionar. Podia sentir os tendões dos pés normalmente, mesmo que parecesse demorar séculos para seus músculos responderem... Sentia seu peito subir e descer a medida que respirava, podia ouvir vozes, mesmo que parecessem distantes...

Só faltava uma etapa para escapar mais uma vez da escuridão...

Abriu seus olhos lentamente e arrepiou de susto ao encarar seu colega de equipe Koumori que estava debruçado sobre ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou sem se mover enquanto refletia tentando descobrir o motivo de ter passado mal.

- Nós estávamos indo para a matança quando do nada você desmaiou. – explicou Koumori ajudando-o a se sentar.

Ah! Agora ele se lembrava... Eles estavam em uma missão e ele estava se sentindo indisposto enquanto perseguiam uma gangue quando apagou. Mas isso não fazia sentindo... Ele não deveria ter passado mal. Sua saúde estava perfeita...

- Vocês pegaram os caras? – perguntou esperando uma resposta do seu soldado e afastando suas perguntas para o fundo de sua mente, pois já não importava se estava bem ou não...

- Aa. Araiguma e Hebi os pegaram e destruíram as evidências como manda o protocolo, você me fez perder a diversão Hitokage.

Assim que o capitão ANBU desmaiou, os três outros ANBU's pensaram em abortar a missão, mas eles conheciam muito bem o caráter do Hitokage, se eles ousassem não cumprir com suas obrigações provavelmente seriam mortos... Além disso, eles tinham um juramento para manter.

- Você terá outras chances de se divertir, principalmente quando assumir meu posto. – respondeu Naruto recuperando a postura e se afastando de seu subordinado.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Araiguma sem entender o que se passava com seu capitão.

- Logo você ira descobrir... – disse Naruto encarando-o sobre os ombros. – Vamos! Hora de partir.

* * *

Já havia procurado o Dobe em todos os lugares: debaixo da cama, dentro do cesto de roupa suja, no Ichiraku, monumento Hokage, casa do Sai, escritório da Hokage... Mas não o havia achado!

Eles fizeram sexo de forma insana até ele ficar com o pau doendo e depois o Usuratonkachi sumia durante quase um mês inteiro?

Ele estava começando a ficar doente com toda a bagunça em sua vida. Quando tinha ido a sala de Tsunade o procurar, ele descobriu que o baka tinha saído em uma missão sem o avisar...

Tá, ele admitia que estivesse agindo sem pensar, pois logo depois que voltou para casa deu falta dos equipamentos e da roupa de caçador de Naruto.

Sentia tanta falta do louro barulhento... Já não sabia se o antigo Naruto poderia ser ressuscitado, já não sabia o que mais poderia ser feito para trazê-lo de volta. Todos os seus passos eram sobre pedras bambas, qualquer passo em falso e poderia arruinar tudo.

Sasuke nunca fora muito bom em lidar com coisas emocionais, por isso, mesmo que as consequências fossem de uma grandeza inimaginável, eram muitos os passos em falso que dava... No entanto não era sua intenção, ele chorava durante as noites quando via o louro retroceder e doía-lhe saber que era sua culpa. Mas o moreno se esforçava tanto... Talvez se não fosse um bastardo com infância conturbada poderia ser mais sensível ao estado de Naruto.

Ele estava caminhando lentamente para o caminho da insanidade... Era difícil cuidar de um amante bipolar e uma ex-mulher grávida em suas últimas semanas de gestação. Oh Deus! Sakura também estava bipolar!

Em um movimento involuntário ele massageou suas têmporas fechando os olhos enquanto dava meia volta na rua querendo voltar para o apartamento e esperar por Naruto, porém quando se virou deu de cara com um ANBU que nem mesmo tinha notado aproximar.

- Uchiha! – disse um ANBU em seu caminho.

- O que você quer?

- O capitão pediu que entregasse isso. – disse estendendo um papel para Sasuke.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou enquanto apanhava o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho das mãos do ninja mascarado.

- Ele ficou para trás, disse que viria após a equipe. – disse para logo em seguida desaparecer novamente como se nunca estivesse estado lá.

O Uchiha encarou o pequeno papel em sua mão, fez menção de abri-lo para ver do que o conteúdo tratava, mas ouviu seu nome ser chamado novamente de forma diferente e se virou para a direção de onde a voz vinha.

- Sasuke! – Sai o chamou novamente enquanto corria em sua direção. – Sakura, ela entrou em trabalho de parto e precisa de você!

- Sakura? – Sasuke o encarou incrédulo processando a informação enquanto acompanhava o pintor até o hospital escorregando o bilhete já esquecido para dentro de seu bolso.

* * *

- Oh! Quando foi que começou a chover? – se perguntou olhando para cima enquanto grossas gotas d'água desabavam do céu. – Bem, não importa.

Sentado sobre a cabeça do primeiro Hokage, ele observava melancolicamente a correnteza da cachoeira do Vale do Fim aumentar sua intensidade gradativamente conforme a força da tempestade.

- E aqui estou novamente... – disse remexendo em seus bolsos até achar a seringa com a dose final a qual terminaria com anos de sofrimento. – Eu te dei minhas últimas esperanças Teme...

Naruto ficou encarando a droga enquanto esperava debaixo da chuva ainda perdido em pensamentos.

"Sei que sou tolo... Como eu poderia competir? Como poderia te pedir para escolher? Eu achei que poderia ganhar essa batalha... Pensei que você fosse capaz de me escolher... Colocar-me acima de suas prioridades uma mísera vez..." – ele sorriu tristemente enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam a chuva. – Eu sou tolo... Por que você na pode vir Sasuke?

Então ele chorou, deixou que a dor que sentia guardada por anos, fugir de seu controle enquanto soluçava descontroladamente, se curvando em seu próprio colo com o corpo trêmulo e segurando Libertines como sua tábua de salvação.

Ainda não possuía nada, naquele meio tempo, ele ainda era vazio. Não importava o que dissessem, ele ainda não tinha ninguém... No entanto, era algo esperado para uma pessoa que nem ele...

Encarou contemplativo mais uma vez a seringa em sua mão. E por um breve momento ele apenas continuou lá, esperando...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke nunca se imaginou na situação que estava.

Em um quarto cheio de médicos, uma nin-médica furiosa estava deitada suando frio com o rosto contorcido de dor e quando ela finalmente percebeu a presença daquele que fora responsável por colocá-la em tal situação, ela fez a única coisa que a sua condição permitia. Infelizmente Sasuke estava próximo o suficiente das mãos dela.

- Você maldito! Juro que após parir o nosso filho eu irei te matar! Porra! Se eu soubesse que doía tanto, eu nunca teria deixado você enfiar o seu... – Sakura estava literalmente espumando pela boca enquanto o puxava pela blusa e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sasuke sentiu medo da morte, mas para sua tremenda sorte, ela soltou sua blusa e voltou a agarrar a barriga. – ITAI!

- Vamos Haruno, comece a empurrar quando eu falar três... – a médica auxiliava enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas dela.

Sasuke não soube explicar o que sentia naquele momento, mas ele achou que deveria segurar a mão da mãe de seu filho. Discretamente ele apertou a mão dela querendo transmitir algum consolo, mas logo depois ele se arrependeu ao sentir seus dedos serem esmagado esquecendo-se da força desumana que ela possuía.

- Porra! – gritou Sakura enquanto fazia força.

- Você está indo bem, já dá para ver a cabeça do nenê. – falou a médica.

- Oh meu deus! – falou Sasuke impressionado com a visão que tinha. Quando ouviu o que a médica disse, se inclinou distraído para dar uma olhadinha...

Era fato que homens não serviam para nada nos partos, eles ficavam lá para serem culpados por terem colocado a "sementinha" lá... Segurava a mão das mães loucas... E aprendem da pior forma possível, a utilidade do manto sobre as pernas das mamães quando estão dando a luz.

- Se você desmaiar agora eu te mato! – falou Sakura observando a palidez do Uchiha.

Sasuke sentia seu corpo mole, mas resistiu a tontura e não desmaiou, apenas cambaleou levemente esbarrando em uma cômoda próxima a cama de Sakura.

Ele sentiu algo escapulir de seu bolso e cair ao chão chamando sua atenção. O moreno olhou para os seus pés e encarou o pequeno bilhete amassado que Naruto havia enviado para ele.

Querendo se distrair um pouco daquela situação, ele pegou o bilhete e leu:

.

_Sasuke,_

_Eu não posso dividi-lo._

_Eu o quero por inteiro, e não pequenas migalhas... Sakura... Seu filho... Eu só recebo restos, não posso competir. Mas eu sempre soube disso, antes mesmo de você voltar Sasuke. Então escolha..._

_Sei que sou egoísta, mas já não posso continuar assim._

_Perdoe-me, mas não posso continuar sozinho._

_Estarei te esperando no mesmo local onde me abandonou pela primeira vez... Estarei lá até o pôr do sol. Se não me ama como eu te amo... Apenas me deixe lá..._

_Não posso te oferecer nada além de meu amor._

_.  
_

O papel caiu de suas mãos trêmulas, ele nem mesmo poderia esconder seu choque, sabia o que aquilo significava...

O som de um choro estridente o acordou de seu estupor, seu filho gritava a plenos pulmões sendo carregado pela médica e entregue a uma enfermeira.

- Sasuke? – chamou Sakura ofegante. – É Naruto né?

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ele olhando para a janela da sala. O sol estava escondido entre as nuvens negras que encobriam o céu, mas com muito custo ele pode ver... O sol já estava encostando-se à linha do horizonte, poderia já ser tarde demais? - "Merda!"

- Vá Sasuke, não deixe aquele babaca fazer nenhuma besteira... – disse ela calmamente.

Antes que ela falasse duas vezes, ele começou a se afastar enquanto observava a enfermeira depositar seu filho no colo de Sakura.

- Que tal *Koichi? – perguntou ele antes de sair pela porta.

- Sim Koichi... Acredito que você precisa de uma luz em sua vida para guiá-lo. – disse Sakura enquanto mirava seu bebê enquanto dormia. – Não é Koichi-tan?

* * *

- Você fez a sua escolha Sasuke... – declarou Naruto para a primeira estrela que surgiu e piscando insistentemente, querendo ser notada entre nuvens negras, que encobriam toda vastidão alaranjada do céu de final de tarde.

Quando já não havia mais esperança e o tempo tinha se esgotado, ele arrancou um fio-nin de seu coldre e amarrou em seu braço esquerdo. Fechou os olhos fortemente enquanto arrancava a tampa da seringa com os dentes. Não hesitou em fincar a agulha em sua veia pulsante, sentindo a ardência do ácido percorrer rapidamente sua corrente sanguínea até chegar ao seu coração.

Sentindo seu coração acelerar, ele se deitou sobre o chão gelado enquanto se sentia estranhamente feliz... Eufórico em cada partícula de seu ser, sentindo como se o resto não importava, era como se anos de dor tivessem se transformado em borboletas coloridas e voavam livremente para longe...

Era tanta alegria misturada ao mal estar que o confundia... Ele sentia como se estivesse flutuando, sem ter noção de onde começava ou terminava seu corpo, sentia tonturas e muita dor no peito, mas era tudo tão feliz...

Estava se sentindo ansioso, ansioso para quê? Para morrer... Estava com medo, cansado, sonolento, exausto... Feliz. Sua respiração estava fora do ritmo que seu pulmão não estava acostumado, pulsava pedindo mais ar do que normalmente necessitava.

Então ele sentiu vontade de gritar quando seus pesadelos começaram... Ele achou que tinha se preparado para isso... Ele sabia que era apenas um efeito colateral, que eram apenas ilusões... Mas era o bastante para fazê-lo mijar em suas calças de tanta agonia... Seu cérebro iria explodir com tanta... Tortura.

Via coisas... Eventos que não deveriam estar assistindo... Fatos de seu passado que estava morto e enterrado, porém ressuscitado... Agora era mil vezes pior...

Queria fugir, correr, mas ele não podia. A única coisa que poderia fazer era se encolher no chão enquanto babava ansioso para que tudo terminasse logo.

.

.

.

_Happy!_

_ ._

_Happy!_

_ ._

_Happy..._

_ ._

_Happy, happy, happy..._

_ ._

_Happy..._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

* * *

_Nota: "Koichi" (na forma de leitura japonesa de Koiti), que é a união do kanji de Luz (Hikari/Ko) e do kanji de Um (Ichi/hitotsu), que significaria "Luz única" ou "Única Luz". Finalmente consegui resolver o problema de nomes graças a Uchiha Elric! *.*  
_

Ah! Não esqueçam os comentário!

Quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! E uma dica: existe detalhes nos primeiros capítulos que vão revelar o que está por vir!

ja ne!

PS: Nessa semana será lançado Himawari, um doujinshi SasuNaru, no **http: / / www. OnigiRiramen. com** (retirem os espaços) Aguardo a visita de vocês!


	10. Capítulo 9: Overdose

**Olá! Trago a todos mais um capítulo de Murder Suicide! Lol**

**Espero que gostem! Acho que ninguém conseguirá adivinhar o que está por vir! Mas tem muitas dicas nos primeiros capítulos :3**

**Poxa! Ninguém nota minhas dicas ç.ç**

**Gente! Antes de tudo eu preciso do apóio dos fãs de Naruto e que curtem um bom doujinshis!**

**Sei que vocês estão cansando disso, mas nós precisamos URGENTEMENTE de dois tradutores de Inglês e duas pessoas para revisarem as traduções e as edições! Temos três projetos parado por falta de pessoal!**

**Então quem estiver interessado, envie um e-mail para contato[arroba]onigiriramen com o assunto RECRUTAMENTO, ou entre em contato pelo formulário de contato do site: http: / / www. onigiriramen. com (retirem os espaços)**.

**Capítulo betado pela minha querida chara Anjo Setsuna! Beijos chara!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Overdose**

* * *

Ele estava deixando-se perder pelas trilhas que o levava para o lugar que tinha uma vez jurado nunca voltar. Aquelas trilhas não eram bem vindas, elas estavam amaldiçoadas com dor e tristeza; e ele sabia que aquilo não terminaria bem; mesmo que desejasse profundamente que tudo desse certo, que Naruto estivesse apenas lá, sentado o esperando... Mas não iria se iludir, pois no final, fora ele que ajudara a marcar aquela estrada.

A chuva parecia fazer questão de sempre estar presente em encontros como esse. Ah... E ele odiava tanto! Odiava ser molhado pelas lágrimas que vinham do céu, ouvir os rugidos de fúria dos trovões, ele realmente queria estar imune a esta situação.

Sasuke sempre pensou que Naruto não parecia ser do tipo que mente, e sempre achou vergonhoso como o outro se deixava ler como um livro aberto. Mas na verdade, parecia que ele não entendia... Pensava que poderia enxergar através daqueles olhos de cobalto melhor do que ninguém. E o significado de tudo se perdia em sorrisos iluminados, mas no final, ele não sentia coisa alguma...

Por que Naruto viria para um lugar como aquele? Ah sim! Porque mesmo que o Dobe não deixasse transparecer, ele ainda guardava ressentimento de tudo que acontecera entre eles, e mesmo que parecesse estranho, por causa disso, o louro achava aquele lugar especial.

O Uchiha nunca tinha pensado que o jinchuuriki se apegasse a tantos medos, olha a que ponto eles haviam chegado? Por algum tempo, Sasuke deixou-se apegar pela falsa sensação de felicidade por ter realizado seus objetivos, porém...

O Uchiha nunca quis machucá-lo, mas de todas as pessoas ele se tornou o mais bem sucedido em fazê-lo. Sasuke negara-se a olhar para dentro do coração de Naruto. Mesmo tendo o mais poderoso Kekkei Genkai, era cego e negava o que via, seu sharingan o iludia; na verdade; ele não enxergava além...

A sensação de déjà vu apoderou sobre si, fazendo com que ele sentisse a boca de seu estômago formigar ao avistar a abertura da clareira que levava para o lugar que conhecia tão bem...

O Vale do Fim continuava da mesma maneira que Sasuke e Naruto haviam deixado após sua luta; parte das rochas que esculpiam as duas estátuas estavam destruídas, algumas árvores ainda possuíam as marcas daquela luta... Mas não importa o quão longe a luta havia chegado, o fluxo do rio permaneceu intacto.

A ansiedade o obrigou a correr desesperadamente a procura do louro. Seus olhos verificavam a área enquanto seu corpo tentava rastrear chakra, e não sentir nenhuma presença humana estava o aterrorizando.

Seu instinto o levara para o a parte mais elevada do lugar, onde as estátuas de Uchiha Madara e Shodaime se enfrentavam, e assim conseguiu obter uma visão geral daquela região.

- NARUTO! – e lá ele o encontrou. Imediatamente, Sasuke se jogou ao seu lado, mas se deteve antes de tocá-lo, pois estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. – Acho que cheguei tarde...

Engasgado com o próprio vômito, o louro estava deitado em posição fetal, sua mão direita ainda mantinha firme a seringa enquanto o outro braço estava rodeando a cintura...

A expressão de dor ainda era presente em sua face, sua pele estava pálida como cera...

Era mórbido demais, era como se o corpo ao chão estivesse gritando em desespero, era como estivesse caído, fraco e no final perdido tudo enquanto lutava achando que alguém poderia o entender.

Sasuke olhou triste para o louro enquanto acariciava a face do outro com a pouca postura que ainda possuía.

- Frio... – sussurrou não se surpreendendo com a temperatura do louro.

Uma tênue fresta de luz alaranjada iluminou o rosto sem vida de Naruto dando fim a tempestade que outrora despencava cruelmente do céu, deixando apenas uma leve geada presente na brisa de final de tarde.

Sasuke estava desesperançado e cansado, olhou em direção a fonte da luz, observando o céu se abrir, exibindo pequenos pontos piscantes que começavam a brotar no céu enquanto a borda superior do sol ainda era visível no horizonte.

- Você não me esperou né Dobe? – suspirou para a cruel ironia no acontecimento... Afinal, ele não estava atrasado.

Sasuke puxou o corpo do louro para junto ao seu, abraçando-o como se assim pudesse ressuscitá-lo, ou apenas procurar consolo em uma casca vazia que antes estava cheia de vida...

Agarrou firmemente as madeixas louras enquanto o mantinha consigo, apoiando seu queixo na nuca do outro, deixando suas lamentações se tornar suspiros em seu ouvido... Como se Naruto pudesse sentí-lo.

O que Sasuke não esperava, é que seus suspiros tristes seriam correspondidos por uma respiração superficial em seu pescoço como se ele tivesse soprado a vida para o louro.

- Naruto? – chamou, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos enquanto deitava Naruto novamente ao chão.

Com a mão trêmula ele checou o pulso do outro, era fraco, quase inexistente, mas ainda estava lá.

* * *

Era seu segundo passeio ao hospital naquele dia. A sua primeira visita foi para testemunhar seu filho vir à luz, mas a segunda...

Fazia três longas horas que ele estava na sala de espera com os olhos grudados na luz vermelha da sala de emergência. Sasuke não tinha certeza se queria que a luz se apagasse.

Poderia ser o fim? Ou um novo começo? Seria doloroso?

- Oi! - ele sentiu uma mão tocar levemente seu ombro, e reconheceu a companhia sendo de Ino, mas negou-se desviar sua atenção da lâmpada ainda acesa. - Você está bem?

Claro que ele não estava bem, mas admitir isso seria admitir o quão fraco era, então mentir? Não, ele não mentia mais...

- Hum... – respondeu ainda se negando a desviar sua atenção.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Tsunade e Sakura não deixarão que nada aconteça com ele.

- Sakura não está de repousou? – perguntou distraído.

- Você sabe como ela é cabeça dura... Assim que Sakura descobriu o que estava acontecendo, ela invadiu a sala de cirurgia... Até enfrentou Tsunade que estava insistindo para ela voltar ao leito e repousar. – Sasuke não pode deixar o tom abatido com que ela falava passar despercebido e continuou escutar atentamente. – Sakura é uma mulher forte. Mesmo com as dores de seu recente parto ela foi até lá ajudar de alguma forma... Quanto a mim... Eu não pude fazer muita coisa, fiquei tão abalada...

- Tudo bem. – Sasuke a interrompeu; e pela primeira vez; desviou sua atenção da sala de cirurgia para a garota. – Você se importar, já é o suficiente.

Ino não escondeu sua surpresa, eram raros os momentos em que Uchiha Sasuke não ignorava as pessoas e suas opiniões... Na maioria das vezes, o único que conseguia alguma reação como essa era Naruto... Nem mesmo Sakura teve sucesso em amolecer o Uchiha, talvez ainda existisse esperança...

- Né Sasuke? – disse ela se agarrando ao braço dele como costumava fazer no passado. – Você ainda não foi ver seu filho!

- Hei! – Sasuke lutou para se desvencilhar; em vão, do aperto da garota tentando convencê-la de que ele precisava ficar.

- Vamos, você precisa relaxar um pouco!

Ainda persistente, Ino começou a arrastá-lo pelos corredores o levando em direção ao berçário sem deixá-lo com muita escolha.

Eles podiam ouvir o choro dos bebês à medida que se aproximavam. A garota o levou para uma ala do hospital que em comparação com os outros, o clima era bem mais tranquilo.

Logo eles estavam de pé em frente ao berçário, Sasuke procurava pelo berço de seu filho, eram tantos bebês e ele notou que todos tinham a mesma aparência de "joelho inchado" como diziam...

- Ali Sasuke! – Ino apontava freneticamente para o canto esquerdo da segunda fileira onde em frente a um dos berços estava escrito Uchiha Koichi. Sasuke olhou para seu filho, admirando a expressão serena no rostinho do bebê enquanto dormia um sono solto. – Ele nasceu com 52 cm, pesando 3.850 kg é um babyneko totalmente saudável!

Sasuke se aproximou mais, quase que colando no vidro a sua frente. Seu filho era tão pequeno e delicado...

- Como sou burra! – Ino deu um tapa em sua própria testa e virou as costas para Sasuke. – Às vezes eu me esqueço que sou uma med-nin... Espere aí, ok?

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos até a porta do berçário, ela estava revirando os bolsos a procura de algo enquanto franzia a testa. Por fim, ela retirou um cartão magnético do bolso de seu jaleco e destrancou a porta.

Ao adentrar o aposento, Ino foi direto para uma pia se higienizar antes de caminhar até o berçário do jovem Uchiha.

- E aí mocinho, vamos dizer oi para o papai? – ela pegou o bebê dorminhoco cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo e o levou até a frente do vidro para Sasuke vê-lo de perto. – Ele é uma gracinha, não é?

- Sim, ele é um verdadeiro Uchiha. – Sasuke respondeu carinhosamente encostando sua testa no vidro frio. – Eu... Posso segura-lo?

Ino suspirou e depositou Koichi novamente em seu leito antes de sair da sala.

- Ainda não Sasuke, nos primeiros dias os bebês estão mais vulneráveis a infecções, e você está um lixo... Tome um banho e troque as suas roupas, aí eu poderei deixar você carregar seu filho.

- Entendo, mas eu ainda não posso sair, preciso...

- Eu sei, Naruto.

- Obrigado por me deixar ver Koichi de qualquer forma.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado de volta para a ala de emergência, a luz da sala onde Naruto estava sendo tratado ainda não tinha se apagado quando chegaram.

- Eu não entendo... Naruto deveria ter morrido não? – perguntou mais para si mesmo, a procura de uma explicação que pudesse esclarecer o que de fato estava acontecendo com o louro.

- Sasuke, eu também não compreendo o que aconteceu, mas devemos estar agradecidos que ele esteja vivo.

- Não Ino, tem algo errado, e eu preciso entender o que aconteceu hoje! – disse ele firme. – Como irei ajudá-lo se eu não sei o que se passa com ele?

- Mas Sasuke... – Ino tentou interromper o discurso retórico de Sasuke, mas o Uchiha continuou não dando ouvidos a garota.

-Talvez descobrir o que deu errado seja a forma de encontrar um meio de ajudá-lo... Mas... – Sasuke bufou frustrado não conseguindo encontrar lógica nos fatos. - Aquele Dobe nunca iria contar o que aconteceu... E duvido que algum desses médicos saiba, então...

- Eu sei o que aconteceu.

Sasuke e Ino se viraram para aquele que acabara de chegar, surpresos pela forma simples que este proclamou possuir as respostas que tanto procuravam.

- Kakashi? – chamou Ino erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Yo! - cumprimentou Kakashi sorrindo por trás de sua máscara.

- O que você quer dizer? – Sasuke perguntou sem rodeios encarando intensamente seu ex-sensei com descrença de que este pudesse responder suas dúvidas.

- Sasuke... Você deveria acreditar quando digo que não negligêncio meus alunos. – ralhou o velho sensei.

- Corta o barato Kakashi e diga de uma vez por todas o que veio falar! – Sasuke estava profundamente irritado, não estava com paciência para encheção de linguiça, era a saúde de seu Dobe que estava em jogo.

- Eu não estou brincado, Tsunade sabe de tudo, ela vem acompanhando o caso de Naruto pelos bastidores, assim como eu... Apesar de que as coisas não saíram da forma planejada de qualquer forma...

- Claro que não saiu né? NARUTO NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! NÃO VENHA COM MERDA!

- Sasuke, por favor, escute-o... – pediu Ino tentando fazer com que Sasuke voltasse a agir de forma inteligente.

O Uchiha se sentou no banco da sala enquanto massageava suas têmporas juntando forças para se restabelecer, estava tão cansado...

- Se vocês sabiam de tudo... – começou a dizer com a voz perigosamente baixa para Kakashi ainda massageando sua cabeça enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. – Por que não fizeram algo para impedi-lo?

- Nós fizemos. E é exatamente por isso que ele ainda está vivo. – Sasuke girou sua cabeça em direção ao sensei com um olhar indagador em seu rosto, acompanhando o mais velho se sentar no banco a sua frente tomando cuidado de manter distância. – No final, nós tínhamos uma carta na manga.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que o único meio de impedi-lo, era dando a ele aquilo que ele precisava. No caso, todas as doses dessa droga...

- Eu ainda não consigo entender como isso o ajudaria. – declarou ameaçadoramente.

- Naruto _acredita_ que tomou as doses, mas na verdade... Ele nunca chegou a tomar uma delas.

**_Continua... _**

* * *

** Acabou xD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews galera! Me gusta! :3**

**E pensem com carinho sobre as vagas ofertadas para o Onigiri Ramen, toda ajuda é bem vinda!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Ele ou Eles

**_Olá pessoas! Me desculpe por deixá-los esperando :3_**

**_Mas as coisas só foram embolando xDD_**

**_Bem, primeiramente, lembram quando eu falei que havia dicas nos capítulos? Agora vocês vão saber 'aonde' tinha a maior das dicas.^.^_**

**_Mai uma coisa, para encerrar a novela do nome do filho do Sasuke, eu pedi a ajuda de alguém com bons conhecimentos em nihongo:_**

**_Alterei o nome do filho do Sasuke para "Koichi" (na forma de leitura japonesa de Koiti), que é a união do kanji de Luz (Hikari/Ko) e do kanji de Um (Ichi/hitotsu), que significaria "Luz única" ou "Única Luz". Finalmente consegui resolver o problema de nomes graças a Uchiha Elric! *.*_**

**_Capítulo betado como sempre pela minha maravilhosa chara AnjoSetsuna!_**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Ele ou Eles**

* * *

- O que disse? - Ino perguntou sem ter certeza do que havia escutado.

Sasuke se levantou imediatamente da cadeira que havia sentado à pouco, seus olhos demonstravam confusão enquanto esperava Kakashi repetir o que havia dito.

- Naruto nunca tomou uma das doses, ao contrário do que ele acredita. – Kakashi repetiu enquanto observava a reação deles, se fosse qualquer outra situação, talvez ele achasse engraçado as feições confusas e irritadas.

- Como assim? Vocês trocaram alguma das doses? – perguntou Ino.

- Não, ele iria saber se fizéssemos isso... Foi apenas um lance de muita sorte. – Kakashi desviou sua atenção dos alunos e passou a encarar o teto do hospital enquanto coçava o queixo sobre a máscara. – Naquele dia, ele teve um surto nervoso...

"_- Muito bem, quero saber agora o que é isto!"_

"_Eu disse para ele com autoridade vendo a sua determinação insana de sempre, esperando qualquer coisa dele, já que estava encarando o ninja imprevisível número um de Konoha, mas de todas as coisas, sua determinação ser substituída pelo pânico nos olhos dele era de fato, chocante para mim."_

"_Eu continuei observando a falta de reação de Naruto, enquanto ele abriu a boca várias vezes tentando formular uma resposta, até que inesperadamente explodiu com um argumento defensivo."_

_- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? Devolva-me! Isto não é da sua conta! É meu e você não tem o direito de..._

"_Desvencilhei-me de meu aluno descontrolado enquanto ele tentava a todo custo a me tomar a seringa, e para confrontá-lo, eu o imobilizei na parede oposta do quarto."_

"_- Sim, eu tenho o direito, pois eu sou o comandante desta equipe, se esqueceu?" _

"_Ainda tentei fazer com que ele desembuchasse enquanto eu balançava a seringa na frente de seus olhos azuis que brilhavam de pavor." _

"– _Você tem cinco segundos para me responder, se não irei destruí-la. Para que você iria querer algo que não tem uma função?" _

"_Foi quando as coisas começaram a se tornar perigosas, Naruto tinha um olhar que transbordava desespero."_

"_- 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"_

"_- NÃO!" _

"_Naruto gritou para mim enquanto eu esmagava a seringa de vidro em minhas mãos a partindo ao meio, cumprindo com a minha ameaça."_

"_Eu ainda esperei curioso para assistir a reação de meu aluno, mas eu não estava preparado para o que vi."_

"_Naruto se jogou de joelhos em frente aos restos da droga, tremendo convulsivo elevando sua mão até o líquido que evaporou no ar antes que chegasse a tocar e desamparado, ele se encolheu no canto do aposento enquanto se agarrava fortemente aos seus cabelos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto ele começou a balbuciar palavras sem nexo." _

"– _Se eu não o encontrar... Se eu falhar... O que farei? Não terei tempo... Se eu falhar..."_

_ "Falhar em quê? - eu me perguntei enquanto me aproximei dele quando ele de repente começou a cravar as unhas em seus braços causando cortes que logo se curavam, dando início a um ciclo de auto mutilação. Me agachei encarando os olhos em pânico de Naruto enquanto eu tentei impedi-lo de se machucar."_

"- _Naruto! Pare com isto!"_

"_- Sasu-chan... Eu ainda sou fraco?" _

"_Eu me virei incerto para a direção que Naruto estava olhando. 'Com quem ele está falando?' eu me indaguei curioso."_

"_- Por que... Mas eu me esforço tanto... Sasu-chan não me ama, pois ainda sou fraco..." _

"_Lágrimas começaram a fluir pelo rosto pálido dele enquanto ele se rastejava até chegar a frente ao espelho."_

"_Eu observei que ele acreditava estar falando com Sasuke, e neste momento, eu o agarrei pelos ombros e mirei seus olhos desfocados, levantei minha bandana revelando o sharingan. Em poucos minutos eu estava arrependido pela minha escolha."_

"_- O... O que aconteceu comigo?" _

"_Naruto perguntou sem entender por que estava sendo segurado por mim enquanto estávamos sentados ao chão. Parecia que ele tinha voltado a si"_

"_- Você não se lembra de nada?"_

- No mesmo dia, eu enviei um relatório para a Godaime junto com um pedaço do carpete do local onde a o conteúdo da seringa tinha caído para ser analisado.

- Mas Naruto... Ele viu o momento que você destruiu a droga! Mesmo depois ele viu os cacos no chão! – indagou Sasuke.

- Calma Sasuke, estou chegando lá.

"_- Né Kakashi-sensei?" _

"_- O que quer Naruto?"_

"_Nós estavam no quarto de hotel, poucas horas tinham se passado e Naruto estava quieto demais... Era suspeito, no mínimo."_

"_- Eu sei como eu fui parar lá... Mas eu não me lembro de como acabei com... É... Daquela forma... Com a..."_

"_Sabe, eu não sou burro... Eu sabia exatamente o que Naruto queria. Mas admito, estava no escuro sobre o que responder, mas as coisas pareciam estar acontecendo ao nosso favor..."_

"_- Naruto, eu..." _

"_Um pássaro pousou na varanda no mesmo instante que eu estava preste a responder, notei que a ave continha o que eu necessitava naquele momento."_

"– _Espere aqui."_

"_Fui até ao pássaro e peguei o pergaminho que ela carregava e sorri satisfeito ao ver que era o relatório final da Hokage. Mas meu sorriso logo se transformou em carranca ao ler o conteúdo contido naquele papel._

* * *

_Hatake Kakashi, você não deve em nenhuma circunstância durante a missão, deixar que Uzumaki Naruto se aproxime de tal seringa, droga ou qualquer substância química semelhante ao que encontrou._

_A substância encontrada no carpete se trata de uma droga que o objetivo é matar o usuário. O mais importante, Naruto não está alheio a este fato._

_Estou lhe atribuindo uma nova missão, faça-o acreditar que ele a usou._

_Conclua a missão e volte o mais rápido possível._

* * *

"_Eu não conseguia entender, Naruto... O ninja que nunca desistia, estava desistindo? Era um absurdo para mim, era contra tudo o que Naruto acreditava... O que eu deveria fazer?"_

"_Então, se de alguma forma, fazê-lo acreditar que ele havia ingerido a droga iria impeli-lo de cometer o maior erro de sua vida... Eu iria fazer. Iria atuar até que ele criasse uma situação em sua cabeça danificada com a cena dele tomando essa dose."_

"_- Kakashi? Por que está demorando?" _

"_Percebi a ansiedade na voz de Naruto e resolvi terminar de uma vez por todas aquele jogo."_

"_- Ah! Desculpe... Bem, você queria saber quando eu cheguei né? Desculpa Naruto, mas cheguei tarde." _

"_Com todo o cinismo do mundo, eu fingi desapontamento. Mas na realidade, era o que eu estava sentindo no momento, mesmo que seja por motivos diferentes ao que eu estava demonstrando."_

"– _Aquele cara já tinha feito aquelas coisas com você... E bem, você estava diferente também, meio alto sabe? Ai eu encontrei aquela seringa..."_

"_- Isso! A seringa! Você sabe algo?" _

"_Naruto esfregava as mãos demonstrando seu nervosismo. Era fácil enganá-lo, pelo menos, a sua ingenuidade não foi tomada por essa aldeia nos tempo em que ele era chamado de monstro."_

"_- Pois é né? Ele aplicou em você, como falei antes, você estava fora de si..." _

"_Naruto instintivamente desviou seu olhar para o chão parecendo tão deprimido..."_

" – _Sinto muito, eu falhei em protegê-lo."_

"_- Menos uma..." _

"_Eu peguei seu murmúrio no ar, no entanto eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer."_

"_- O que disse Naruto?"_

"_Perguntei fingindo não ter escutado."_

"_- Oh! Não foi nada Kakashi-sensei... Não se preocupe, eu estou bem."_

"_Naruto sorriu para mim, e só então notei como os seus sorrisos eram tão... Superficiais e convenientes." _

- Então você está dizendo que Naruto nunca tomou aquela dose? - Kakashi notou o tom de esperança que Ino usou em sua pergunta.

- Não, ele nunca a tomou, isso foi um dos planos da Hokage... Eu não sabia o quanto era grave a situação de Naruto até voltamos para a aldeia. Fui convocado imediatamente para uma reunião com a Godaime... – Kakashi suspirou mais uma vez e prosseguiu enquanto se lembrava dos acontecimentos. – Ela me contou tudo sobre a tal droga do suicídio. No início, eu cheguei a acreditar que ela estava equivocada.

"_- Eu não sei aonde aquele fedelho quer chegar, mas eu vou impedi-lo!"_

"_Tsunade esmurrava a mesa de seu escritório enquanto discutíamos a situação de Naruto."_

"– _Aquela droga... Ela é muito mais perigosa do que parece ser. Ele realmente acreditou em você?" _

"_- Sim, Hokage-sama." _

- Então mesmo mantendo a fachada de professor pervertido e desleixado... – Sasuke começou a dizer olhando novamente para a luz vermelha da sala de emergência depois de ter bebido cada palavra que Kakashi havia dito. – Você tomou conta dele...

- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca estaria atrasado para ele novamente. – explicou Kakashi encarando intensamente Sasuke. Apenas o moreno compreendeu o significado por trás das palavras do jounnin e não pode deixar de estremecer. Sakura uma vez, tinha lhe dito o quanto Kakashi havia ficado chateado no dia de sua luta com Naruto no fatídico dia que ele partiu atrás do poder que Orochimaru poderia lhe oferecer. Kakashi, neste dia, tinha voltado de uma missão e descobriu sobre sua fuga, mas mesmo que tenha feito de tudo... Ele acabou por chegar atrasado mais uma vez. E seu atraso quase custara a vida de Naruto.

Kakashi sentia piedade do Uchiha, ele via a dor e a culpa transbordando em seus olhos ônix, e por um instante ele chegou a acreditar que poderia ter falado demais, mas ele se desgarrou a qualquer possibilidade de remorso e se preparou para o que vinha a seguir.

- Por que eu estou sempre ferrando com tudo? Por que eu não notei que ele sofria tanto? – Sasuke colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos tentando a todo custo não parecer tão patético falhando miseravelmente.

Doía ver seus alunos sofrendo, era como Sasuke tinha dito anteriormente, ele mantinha sua máscara, não a de pano que cobria sua face, era uma máscara de sentimentos que punha uma barreira, e todos que não o conhecia achavam que ele não se importava, enquanto ele estava cuidando.

- Máscaras. – Kakashi declarou. Ino e Sasuke sentiam a seriedade do assunto presente no único olho visível do espantalho. – O motivo de você ter falhado são as máscaras. Máscaras que cada um de nós temos... Elas servem para nos proteger do sofrimento... Naruto possuía a máscara dele, você sabia dela, você já observou, mas aceitava se cegar com ela. Da mesma forma eu tenho a minha e você tem a sua máscara de indiferença. Nós somos humanos e temos como instinto, proteger de nos ferir. Isso é um mau hábito.

Assim que ele terminou seu sermão, a luz que Sasuke tanto ansiava se apagou. Todos eles ficaram tensos aguardando até que Sakura saiu da sala.

A aparência dela não era uma das melhores, ela estava extremamente pálida, o cansaço era visível em seus intensos olhos verdes, porém, Sakura estava com um meio sorriso vitorioso enquanto se arrastava até o grupo.

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso! Ele está bem, e está sendo preparado para ser levado para o quarto de repouso. – ela disse para os três, mas seus olhos sustentavam os de Sasuke. – Milagres acontecem...

- O que você quer dizer? – Sasuke perguntou curioso, mas ainda sim não poderia deixar de mostrar seu alívio por saber que tudo, aparentemente, estava bem.

- Você... – Sakura vacilou sobre suas pernas antes de terminar sua sentença. - Descobrirá em breve...

Kakashi pegou a med-nin em seu colo quando ela entrou em colapso por causa de sua exaustão e a sentou na cadeira.

- Fico surpresa que ela tenha aguentado até o final né? – disse Tsunade aparecendo pela mesma porta que sua pupila havia saído há poucos minutos atrás. – A ajuda de Sakura foi muito importante hoje, foi ela que descobriu o problema... E sem ela, acho que não teríamos o sucesso esperado.

- Tanto quanto Sakura quanto Hokage-sama parecem esconder algo importante, não? – perguntou Kakashi voltando com a pose de sensei desleixado fingindo estar entediado.

- Bem, tudo em sua hora... – Tsunade cruzou os braços em frente aos seus seios fartos e encarou o jovem Uchiha. – Vá vê-lo, sei que se você precisa checar com seus próprios olhos que tudo esta bem. A recepção vai te informar o quarto dele. Eu vou cuidar de Sakura... Depois irei te dar mais detalhes do estado de Naruto.

- Hai Hokage-sama. – Sasuke se despediu com apenas um humilde aceno de cabeça, enquanto se virava dando as costas para os demais e partindo pelos corredores do hospital.

* * *

Conseguir o número do quarto para onde seu Dobe tinha sido levado foi espantosamente fácil. Ele nem mesmo tinha se aproximado da bancada na recepção quando a enfermeira o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia senhor, eu sou a enfermeira Joy. - saudou a enfermeira de cabelos em tom rosado mais escuro que os cabelos de Sakura, ela tinha uma franja arredondada e o cabelo amarrado no que parecia ser duas marias-chiquinhas só que com as pontas presas a cima, formando dois arcos em suas costas. Sasuke não pode deixar de notar o jeito extremamente doce da garota. E ele não gostava de doces.

- Eu... – Sasuke começou a dizer, mas sua pergunta foi interrompida pela eficiência da jovem.

- Sala 26S-B, ala Sul. – respondeu deixando ele com a boca aberta com as palavras entaladas em sua garganta. – Tenha um bom dia Uchiha-san.

E assim ele se afastou sem agradecer a mulher, caminhando em passos largos em direção ao lugar que ela havia dito. Sasuke não teve problemas para encontrar seu caminho, pois ele já tinha estado naquela área do Hospital antes, era o segundo andar na direção contrária aonde Ino havia o levado para ver Koichi.

Ele estava familiarizado com essa ala, pois era o andar onde os ninjas eram levados para se recuperarem de grandes ferimentos que haviam obtidos em missões, porém a ala era dividida referente ao status dos ninjas. Naruto estava em um quarto "S" devido a sua posição de capitão ANBU. Provavelmente, apenas médicos autorizados pela Godaime poderia se aproximar do quarto.

Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto, ele não se importou de bater antes de abrir e entrar. Alguns médicos que ainda estavam checando Naruto se viraram para ver quem havia os interrompido e logo voltaram aos seus afazeres ignorando sua presença.

Sasuke não conseguia ver muito bem o louro, os médicos estavam amontoados como urubus em cima dele, e levou mais longos cinco minutos para os mesmos deixarem o quarto.

A primeira coisa que ele notou no estado de Naruto, foi o tubo de oxigênio preso a sua boca e a sonda que passava por suas narinas. Seu rosto ainda estava tão pálido que era possível ver suas veias por debaixo da pele. Era horrível vê-lo assim tão delicado... Parecia que apenas um sopro mal intencionado seria o suficiente para quebrá-lo em mil pedacinhos.

Naruto estava vestindo apenas uma calça branca, vários fios das máquinas estavam presos ao seu tórax, algumas outras se aventuravam em seu ventre presos próximo ao cós da sua calça. Ele não sabia a função da maioria delas, mas seja o que for ele não desejava descobrir o que aconteceria se uma das máquinas parasse de funcionar.

- Dobe... – resmungou enquanto arrastava uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado da cama de Naruto. – Eu não sei dizer quem é mais tolo, se sou eu ou você.

Ao se sentar, ele jogou a sua cabeça para trás suspirando profundamente antes de se virar para o louro. Por um momento, ele apenas observou seu peito subir e descer sinalizando o quanto estava vivo apesar de sua aparência decadente e após algum tempo se passar, ele pegou a mão dele com cuidado, pois Sasuke reparou que no mesmo braço, Naruto tinha uma agulha injetando soro em sua veia. Mas o toque era importante, para que o louro sentisse que alguém estava lá ao lado dele.

- Por que está fazendo isso consigo mesmo? – deixou escapar por entre seus lábios sabendo que o homem deitado diante de si não poderia respondê-lo. – Não vê que está fazendo com que todos sofram também?

- Não o julgue... – Ao adentrar no quarto, Tsunade não pode deixar de ouvir a última parte que Sasuke havia dito e ela sentiu uma pontada dolorida em seu coração. – Ele já passou por muita coisa até aqui, seja compreensivo, só assim você poderá ajudá-lo.

- Eu sei. – disse Sasuke enquanto se virava para encará-la – Ele ficará bem, não vai?

- Venha comigo Sasuke. – disse ela após estudá-lo por um instante, mas Sasuke não fez menção de sair do lado de seu companheiro. – Tenho coisas importantes para discutir com você. Sobre a saúde de Naruto.

- Você não pode dizer aqui mesmo? – perguntou virando-se para voltar a olhar para Naruto. – Eu não quero sair do lado dele.

- Você pode voltar depois. Mas agora você terá que vir comigo.

* * *

- Então? Por quê você me trouxe até aqui para conversar? – Sasuke estava no mínimo impaciente, fora levado até ao subúrbio de Konoha e agora estava sentado em frente a uma mesa de bar esperando uma boa explicação de Tsunade, que no momento estava pedindo Sakê ao garçom.

- Kakashi já te contou sobre nosso plano não é?

Tsunade pegou um dos copos e encheu do líquido entregando para Sasuke que a olhou com um olhar desaprovador antes de aceitar, mas ela não ligava e encheu mais um copo para ela degustar um pouco do sabor do álcool.

- Sim. – Sasuke apenas encarava pensativo o copo em suas mãos, aguardando temeroso o que a mulher tinha a dizer.

- Pois é, existe um ótimo motivo para qual Naruto reagiu daquela forma... Não foi planejado que ele sofresse uma overdose... Seu organismo é forte e tem resistência a muitos medicamentos e venenos, não é diferente para entorpecentes. – ela tomou uma dose inteira antes de continuar a explicação. – Porém, algo inesperado fez com que seu sistema imunológico caísse bastante... Um dos seus subordinados ANBU disse que ele chegou a desmaiar durante a missão e os outros tiveram que continuar sem ele.

- Naruto está doente? – Sasuke finalmente resolveu se afogar no copo de Sakê a sua frente e elevou até a boca. Poderia ser pior do que já estava?

- Eu não diria doença. Talvez até benção, vai depender de você. – Tsunade pegou a garrafa a mesa e encheu os copos já vazios.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – o Uchiha estava ficando realmente tenso com aquela conversa, por que a mulher apenas não desembuchava? Então ele voltou a virar o copo inteiro em sua boca, não se importando em se embebedar.

- Quero dizer Sasuke, que Naruto está grávido! – disse ela sem rodeios; e; pela primeira vez na vida ela viu Uchiha Sasuke perder o controle enquanto ele cuspia todo o álcool com olhos arregalados?

- Como? – voltou a perguntar para ter certeza se não era o cansaço pregando peças em sua mente.

- Ele está grávido e você terá que escolher. – Tsunade se apoiou em suas mãos e continuou a dizer. – _Ele_ ou _eles_? Qual a sua escolha?

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Bem, é isso! Minha primeira mpreg XD Desde Ai no Himitsu que estava com vontade de escrever uma mpreg, só que lá, ia deixar a história mais dramática do que ela realmente era (foi o primeiro final que tinha definido para Ai no Himitsu era uma gravidez mal sucedida, mas não quer dizer que isso vá acontecer aqui, ok?)._**

**_Durante a semana eu postarei mais outro capítulo de Murder Suicide e um capítulo de A Summer's Love Story. Ah! Tem uma oneshot SasuNaru pra postar também, então fiquem atentos! LOL_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	12. Capítulo 11: Escolha

**Ai está o capítulo que prometi! LOL**

**Tenho duas coisas para dizer! A primeira é que ando muito feliz que reencontrei uma amigona minha! A Jady! Capítulo dedicado especialmente para ela!**

**E também, quero agradecer a Nyulan! Que me deixou uma bela recomendação nessa fic, e eu não tinha agradecido adequadamente (eu acho), por que na época eu estava numa correria sem fim com a faculdade. Obrigada Nyulan! Num é todo dia que se recebe uma indicação, né? ;)**

**Capítulo betadissimo pela chara Anjo Setsuna!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Escolha**

* * *

- Graças a Sakura, como eu havia dito, nós descobrimos sobre a real situação dele. Está muito recente para se notar ainda, e existem certos cuidados na hora de tratar de uma mulher que não são levados em consideração quando um homem está numa mesa de cirurgia.

Sasuke estava estupefato, ele não poderia acreditar no absurdo que a Hokage estava dizendo... _Naruto grávido?_ Era impossível, ele era homem! Ele tinha certeza disso! Será que ele bebeu demais?

– Sakura conseguiu perceber uma gestação em estado inicial enquanto ministrava chakra em Naruto. Deus sabe o que teria acontecido se ela não estivesse lá...

- Quanto... Quanto tempo tem a gravidez? – perguntou ele apesar de saber a resposta.

- Três semanas, início da formação do embrião... – era exatamente o período que o Dobe tinha gasto com a missão. Apenas uma noite possuindo Naruto poderia fazer tal milagre acontecer?

- Ou melhor... – Sasuke sentiu que havia mais após receber um sorriso atrevido da Hokage antes dela continuar a falar. – São embriões.

- O quê? – Sasuke estava aturdido enquanto ele próprio desta vez enchia seu copo com mais bebida.

- Dois óvulos foram liberados pelos ovários e foram fecundados por dois espermatozóides diferentes, serão gerados gêmeos fraternos. Podem ser duas menininhas, uma loirinha de lindos olhos azuis e outra... Feia que nem você... Ou dois capetinhas, um casalzinho de anjinhos...

- Ta, ta! Já entendi! Mas ovários? Aonde Naruto esconde isso aí? Ele nem menstrua nem nada! E ele tem bolas e um pênis... – disse Sasuke fazendo ênfase com as mãos.

- Calma garoto! Estou chegando lá. – disse Tsunade estalando a língua enquanto agarrava a garrafa de Sakê para descobri-la vazia. Ela sacudiu a mão e logo o garçom veio trazendo outra. – Poxa, você tomou tudo... Mas bem? Onde ficam as "coisas" do Naruto né? Alguns exames que fizemos confirmaram um desastre celular e hormonal em seu organismo. Seu corpo adaptou-se para que pudesse transportar uma criança e acabou gerando "óvulos" que se prenderam dentro de uma bolsa atrás dos músculos do abdômen, mas o crescimento do feto em vez de empurrar o abdômen para frente; o que normalmente gera aquele barrigão nas gestantes; nesse caso fará o feto projetar para cima em direção as costelas, pois a parede abdominal masculina é muito forte, e como consequência, poderá eventualmente espremer alguns órgãos internos e quase não haverá barriga.

- Isso ainda não explica muita coisa, um dia o corpo de Naruto acordou e falou: _Hoje é um lindo dia para um homem engravidar! _– disse cheio de sarcasmo. – O que mais eu preciso saber?

- Aquela droga, nada mais é do que a versão atualizada e totalmente capitalista de uma droga que era usada em guerras. Ela é a verdadeira responsável para o que aconteceu. Uma pergunta Sasuke, em algum momento você envolveu Naruto na gravidez de Sakura? Ou você o deixou de lado enquanto dava atenção ao seu filho?

- Eu, por muitas vezes, deixei de cumprir meus compromissos com o Dobe para sair com Sakura e comprar coisas para Koichi. – disse ele percebendo seu erro. – Mas parecia que estava tudo bem para Naruto... Eu sempre o levava para comer Ramen para compensar.

- Em nenhum momento você percebeu que ele poderia estar sentindo inveja de toda atenção que você estava dando para Sakura? – Tsunade ergueu a sobrancelha aguardando uma resposta de Sasuke.

- Não, eu não percebi...

- Na 2ª Grande Guerra Ninja, o general de uma das tropas de Iwa, desenvolveu o _Projeto Sweet Dreams_, a droga se mistura facilmente ao chakra e fazia os desejos mais profundos se tornarem realidade, então ele aplicava essa droga nos soldados mais fracos. Sasuke, qual é o maior desejo de homens que são obrigados a abandonar suas famílias e irem para guerra?

- Vencer para que a guerra acabe para voltar. – disse friamente.

- Exatamente, então esses soldados conseguiam êxito em matar alguns ninjas inimigos e diminuir o número da tropa adversária, até que os efeitos colaterais da droga os abatiam. – ela bebeu um longo gole de Sakê, ela podia sentir sua cabeça começar a ficar pesada... – Após algumas horas, eles morriam em meio ao seu doce sonho. Como falei antes, a versão de hoje_, Libertines_, nada mais é que uma versão genérica com nome pervertido para camuflar sua verdadeira origem, dividida em seis partes para explorarem pessoas que são ou religiosas demais, ou malucas demais. E que a único desejo é morrer. Agora você entende?

- Você está me dizendo que, no final o desejo de Naruto de ter uma família se tornou maior que seu desejo pela morte? – perguntou Sasuke deixando seu copo cair e entornar na mesa.

- Sim, seu desejo mudou. Ele deve ter desejado tão intensamente de ter toda essa comoção para si... E criar uma família, que nunca teve, ao seu lado... E com o poder maligno aprisionado dentro de si... O desejo se tornou realidade após os efeitos serem estimulados pelo chakra proveniente da Kyuubi. – disse ela vendo que as preocupações do Uchiha desaparecerem de sua face e ser substituídas por euforia. – Foi por isso que te trouxe para tomar Sakê.

- Então, eu serei pai de novo? E terei dois filhos lindos com Naruto? É isso mesmo? – perguntou Sasuke mal contendo sua alegria.

- Isso vai depender, esqueceu do que eu tinha falado inicialmente? Ou _ele_ ou _eles_, qual é sua prioridade, Naruto? Ou continuar o seu maldito clã? – Tsunade disse fazendo toda a alegria do momento se dissipar. – Você não vê a situação de Naruto? Como médica eu devo alertá-lo Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto não tem porte para aguentar 40 semanas de gestação. Ele pode morrer no processo e levar essas crianças junto.

Sasuke estava confuso, sua cabeça latejava terrivelmente, ele já tinha experimentado emoções demais para um dia, ele apenas esperou que ela falasse que era mentira, que tudo estaria bem, mas não foi isso que ele ouviu.

- Escute com atenção, Naruto está em coma induzido nesse momento, temos que poupar todas as energias que ele tem para sua recuperação. Ainda é muito cedo, você pode resolver tirar os fetos por agora sem nenhum perigo...

Nesse momento, Sasuke abriu sua boca para argumentar, mas foi impedido pelo gesto autoritário da Hokage.

- Retirando o embrião agora, Naruto será liberado em duas semanas de seu como induzido, ele nunca chegará a sonhar que um dia esteve grávido. Agora se você decidir mantê-los, Naruto não participará dessa gravidez da forma que talvez, ele tenha sonhado, ele ficará em coma induzido até que ele tenha esses bebês e se ele obtiver sucesso com sua gestação e sobreviver, o caminho para a recuperação será longo... Nós não sabemos o estado de sua psique neste momento, e ele teria que fazer fisioterapia para se recuperar do coma prolongado. Além disso, o parto teria de ser adiantado para o 7º mês de gestação, aumentando as chances desse sacrifício todo para se tornar em vão.

- Mas por que o 7º? Bem, ele não suportaria pelo menos até o 8º? – Sasuke não entendia muito bem, mas ele sabia um pouco dos riscos de bebês prematuros poderiam sofrer. Eram tudo tão delicado...

- O 8º mês não é recomendado para fazer o seu parto, pois é o período em que os bebês começam a se preparar para sair e o líquido surfactante diminuído nos pulmões pode dificulta a respiração do bebê. - ela pausou sua explicação para tomar fôlego e se certificar de que o Uchiha estava a acompanhando. - Por esse motivo é melhor adiantar para o 7º mês, pois o líquido está na quantidade certa e não terá tantos problemas respiratórios.

- E essa medida vai diminuir os riscos? Tanto para Naruto quanto para os bebês?

– Não deixa de ser perigoso. Naruto pode morrer no processo. E as crianças bem, veja... Quando nasce apenas uma criança saudável, o peso normal é de aproximadamente 3,5Kg e 50cm nascendo no tempo certo. Esse valor cai quase para metade no caso de gêmeos... E ainda sendo prematuros... Você pode perder os três nesse processo Sasuke...

- Eu... – Sasuke tinha um olhar derrotado estampado em seu rosto. Seu cérebro não estava funcionando da forma que normalmente funcionaria. Parecia que tudo tinha se congestionado, ele não sabia como tomar tal decisão.

A idéia de ter uma família com Naruto parecia ser tão surreal. Mas a possibilidade estava em suas mãos, ele poderia arriscar, ter sua linda família e ainda de quebra continuar seu clã com o sangue forte de Naruto junto ao seu.

- Eu não quero uma resposta agora Sasuke, vá para casa, descanse... Pense a respeito, mas a única coisa que te peço é: não seja egoísta. Não pense apenas na forma que você se sentiria, não ponha seu clã como prioridade, você já fez isso no passado e se deu mal. – Tsunade se levantou para partir, mas antes de ir ela terminou o que estava dizendo. – Pense em Naruto, no que ele quer e faria se ele pudesse opinar... Assim será mais fácil de você chegar a uma resposta.

* * *

Sasuke teve o suficiente de seu tempo, mas ainda não havia encontrado a resposta nas estrelas que piscavam sobre si, como se quisessem escolher por ele, mas era difícil interpretá-las.

O que ele estava fazendo hoje? Pensando... Era isso que estava fazendo deitado no telhado da casa de Naruto em plena madruga escura.

O Uchiha tinha bloqueado a perspectiva de ser egoísta, de pensar apenas em si mesmo... Ele seria feliz não? Poderia garantir uma nova geração de Uchihas poderoso. Teria Naruto ao seu lado com seus filhos o chamando de pai. Seria perfeito! Não, foi porque ele já tinha o suficiente, e por isso ele jogou fora... Tudo fora.

Um dia ele teve tudo, _família_, mesmo que a sua tinha no final se limitado a um irmão mais velho foragido que o manipulava... E no fim, ele quase sujou suas mãos com o sangue da primeira pessoa que o amou tão profundamente que desistira de tudo para ele.

Dái-me tudo, meus filhos e meu amado... Ou daí-me nada.

Agora era sua vez, não? De sacrificar...

Mas e se Naruto morresse? Ele e seus filhos estariam sozinhos. Seria estranho, Naruto dar a vida em troca de novas vidas. Tudo se tornaria tão vazio... Mas e seus filhos morressem? Como Naruto reagiria ao descobrir? Sua mente já estava tão danificada que provavelmente as fissuras cederiam.

Já tinha tido o suficiente daqueles sorrisos, agora era tempo para construir sorrisos verdadeiros, poderia ele matar seus filhos?

Sangue de seu sangue em suas mãos, como uma maldição. Parecia que o derramamento de sangue familiar era parte de seu cotidiano. Mas isso seria por Naruto.

Naruto não?

Valia a pena, pois era para Naruto...

Mas o que Naruto desejava? Ah sim, ele desejava...

_-... Tão intensamente de ter toda essa comoção para si... E criar uma família, que nunca teve, ao seu lado..._

Os sorrisos continuariam a ser falsos... E o que Naruto pensaria? Era seu desejo no final das contas... Era o que ele queria... De uma forma bizarra ele queria ser "mãe".

_- Eu não quero uma resposta agora Sasuke, vá para casa, descanse... Pense a respeito, mas a única coisa que te peço é: não seja egoísta._

Não ser egoísta? Ah! Agora fazia sentido...

Então ele deve dá-lo tudo, e não nada... Pois assim eles poderiam construir novos sorrisos verdadeiros.

Não era a sua vontade de mantê-los falando mais alto, era a vontade de Naruto. Mas doía saber que ele poderia perder tanto Naruto quanto os bebês... Céus! Doía muito!

Mas esse era o seu egoísmo, o medo de perder tudo...

Ele não devia temer... Pois Naruto não sentiria medo. O Uzumaki sabia surpreende-los e ele iria conseguir. Ele iria ter os seus filhos e sobreviver para estar lá para eles. Porque esse era seu Nindö.

O louro sempre o surpreendeu com suas idéias estranhas e sua obstinação para perseguir às suas vontades. Se Naruto tivesse a escolha que ele tem em suas mãos agora... O louro provavelmente se negaria a matar seus filhos... Pois mesmo antes de nascerem eles já eram amados... Naruto os amaria, ele tinha certeza! Naruto iria correr todo o risco necessário para protegê-los, porque ele desejava... Ter uma família.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora? – a Hokage perguntou se remexendo sobre a cadeira enquanto limpava a baba que escorria do canto de sua boca... Mais uma vez ela esteve dormindo no escritório em meio ao seu serviço.

Ele não se lembrava de seu percurso até a sala dela, só se recordava de dominar seus demônios e automaticamente sair correndo com apenas uma idéia fixa em sua mente.

- Eu cheguei a minha conclusão. – disse ele firme. – A minha escolha é a mesma que a de Naruto.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – seus lábios formaram um sorriso sonolento compreendendo o significado por trás dessas palavras. –Você tomou a medida sensata dessa vez.

* * *

**Bem, ai está o novo capítulo que eu havia prometido!^^  
Espero que isso tenha ajudado vocês a entenderem tudo, qualquer coisa eu respondo as dúvidas xD  
Dessa vez eu não posso prometer quando sairá o novo capítulo, vou tentar escrever pra próxima semana, eu só tenho um pedacinho pronto.  
**

**Também já postei a atualização de A Summer's Love Story e a One-shot "Você me deve", confira no meu perfil!**

**Beijos!**


	13. Capítulo 12: Insípido

**Levei um tempão para conseguir escrever esse capítulo :/**

**O problema está nas coisas que eu preciso escrever xD Tipo, eu tenho assuntos a tratar que precisa ser escrito antes do parto do nosso loiro sexy xD**

**Então, tenham paciência, mais um ou dois capítulos e eu conseguirei 'preparar o terreno'!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo betado pela chara Anjo Setsuna que também me iluminou sobre algumas coisas para me ajudar a desempacar e escrever esse capítulo! 3 Thanks chara! *smack*  
**

* * *

** Capítulo 12: Insípido**

* * *

Sasuke não dava a mínima se estava deixando pegadas de sangue pelos corredores brancos do hospital. Muito menos ainda para o fato de também estar vestindo suas vestes ANBU e que teoricamente ainda estava a serviço. Com apenas um único objetivo nesse momento, continuou adiante caminhando a passos largos até chegar na porta de um dos quartos daquele corredor e adentrar sem se importar em bater.

- Sasuke? O que está fazendo aqui?

Era normal ele encontrar a hokage em muitas das suas visitas ao jinchuuriki, como o caso do louro era no mínimo único, a velha mulher com aparência jovem fazia pessoalmente check-ups regulares para ter certeza que a gestação estava evoluindo dentro dos conformes.

- Precisava vê-lo. – respondeu o Uchiha sem se importar que a hokage houvesse o pegado fora de seu posto de serviço, não que fosse a primeira vez de qualquer maneira que ele era pego em flagrante.

Essa era a nova rotina de Uchiha Sasuke, quando não estava em missões ou ajudando Sakura a cuidar de Koichi, estava no hospital assistindo ao sono profundo de seu louro. Seu coração só se acalmava após vê-lo e certificar que estava tudo indo bem, mesmo que fosse nessas circunstâncias... Ele só não poderia ficar longe por muito tempo, a preocupação era esmagadora.

O moreno observou o semblante calmo do Uzumaki. Seu corpo ainda não tinha sofrido muito com o coma, os médicos estavam fazendo seu trabalho direito. Com a longa temporada que Naruto passaria naquele hospital, os médicos decidiram mudar a localização da sonda alimentar, que antes era introduzida em uma das narinas e posicionada no estômago, para uma sonda que ligava diretamente ao estômago. Sasuke não pode deixar de ficar preocupado, os bebês estariam crescendo em breve e por isso ficou inseguro se um procedimento como esse não poderia machucar tanto seu Dobe quanto os bebês. Outro tipo de tratamento que seu louro estava recebendo para diminuir o deterioramento de seu corpo era pequenas seções de fisioterapia ao longo do dia, eram exercícios simples, apenas pequenos estímulos para os músculos.

- Você sabe, ainda não o dispensei de seus serviços, se continuar assim serei obrigada a trancafiá-lo em uma solitária para aprender a seguir ordens – ralhou Tsunade o estudando cuidadosamente com seus olhos cor de mel.

Ignorou o comentário maldoso da mulher, como se esta não houvesse dito coisa alguma e se voltou para o louro adormecido, era tão estranho vê-lo daquela forma. Naruto nunca permaneceu mais que um par de dias em um hospital, encarar aquele semblante relaxado sem o menor sinal de que um dia iria acordar era aterrorizante. Mesmo depois de tomar sua decisão, o moreno ainda sentia a incerteza borbulhar em seu baixo ventre. Mas não iria voltar atrás com sua decisão, era importante para ambos, não era para um desejo mesquinho, era para trazer o bem, era vital para Naruto que tudo ocorresse certo, por isso, ele teve que começar a se adaptar a essa nova vida.

Havia se passado poucas semanas desde aquele seu encontro com a hokage, encontro que mudaria para sempre a vida dele e de seu dobe. Nesse meio tempo, a hokage pediu para Sasuke assumir a posição de Capitão ANBU da equipe de Naruto após Araiguma ter rejeitado substituir seu superior. O Uchiha nunca se deixou ser seduzido pela ANBU, por muitas noites ele pensara em aposentar esse cargo e voltar a ser um apenas um jounin, sua lealdade não pertencia a aquela mulher, por isso ele nunca achou certo assumir um cargo que o propósito era servir diretamente a hokage. Porém, sem muitas escolhas, teve que aceitar substituir o louro temporariamente, não queria botar o resto de sua sanidade em jogo com problemas sangrentos de caçadores-nin por muito mais tempo.

- Já que estamos aqui Uchiha, o que você está esperando para me entregar o relatório?

- Hm, a missão foi completada com sucesso. – respondeu retirando um pergaminho de dentro de um dos bolsos de sua capa e estendendo para Tsunade. – Os alvos foram eliminados e as evidências destruídas como manda o protocolo.

- Ok, você está dispensado, você e sua equipe poderão usufruir de alguns dias de descanso, aproveite-os bem Sasuke. Você está um lixo, vá para casa descansar, Naruto não vai a lugar algum se você o deixá-lo por algumas horas...

* * *

Que sensação era essa?

Sentia-se como se estivesse há vários pés debaixo d'água, submerso nas profundezas de um oceano qualquer sem forças para se mexer. Oh! Um mar de promessas que parecem mentiras e todas elas o empurravam cada vez mais para o fundo, pois não importava o quanto lutasse, era tarde demais...

E não poderia ver além, seus olhos só poderiam ver a negritude infinita a sua frente, negro, como suas piores memórias. Será que por todo esse tempo ele só havia andado em círculos? E sem que se desse conta, uma revolução dentro de si havia iniciado, tão sufocante...

_- Não quero que o Dobe se sinta sozinho..._

"O que? Quem está aí?" - era o que Naruto queria perguntar, mas sua voz apenas não saía. - "Isso é um sonho?"

- _Ele está em coma Sasuke, Naruto não vai notar se você resolver se ausentar durante algumas horas para tomar um banho e se alimentar, provavelmente ele agradeceria...Você fede!_

"Não! Não me deixe sozinho de novo..."

_- Hum, talvez eu deva ir, mas..._

"Não vá!" - a escuridão cada vez se tornava mais densa, sua mente estava se fechando, quase que o afogando.

_- Mas o quê? Faz quanto tempo que você não vai ver Koichi? Não seja negligente com seu filho, ele também merece sua atenção. _

"Por favor... Eu não quero cair..."

_- Eu o vi no dia em que saí para a missão, então... Eu me sinto cansado, acho melhor descasar e ir ver Koichi, voltarei mais tarde..._

"NÃO!" - oh! Como sentia a necessidade de realmente gritar, de mover seus membros pesados e agarrá-lo para impedi-lo de ir...

* * *

Sasuke caminhou até a cabeceira da cama de Naruto e se debruçou sobre ele, plantando um beijo sobre sua testa enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos carinhosamente.

- Não se preocupe Dobe, eu volto mais tarde. – disse caminhando em direção a porta e saindo do quarto junto a hokage.

Como odiava deixá-lo assim. Mas com a hokage pressionando-o da forma que estava o Uchiha sabia, enquanto não saísse dali a outra não o deixaria em paz. Era melhor assim, voltaria quando estivesse só e assim poderia continuar a zelar pelo sono do louro sem ser incomodado.

Tsunade já estava esperando-o na porta e como um olhar que prometia a morte, ele se encaminhou para o lado de fora do quarto partindo para casa sendo observado pelos olhos vitoriosos da hokage.

Não importava de qualquer maneira, ele iria voltar e ficar ao lado dele até que alguém o importunasse e o obrigasse a deixá-lo novamente.

A hokage fechou a porta após a saída de Sasuke, deixando o louro sozinho naquele escuro quarto de hospital.

E nenhum dos dois perceberam um leve vinco se formar entre as sobrancelhas do jinchuuriki antes de saírem...

* * *

Permitiu-se relaxar após chegar no minúsculo apartamento de seu Dobe, esticou-se tentando alongar os músculos rígidos para diminuir a queimação persistente em sua clavícula, estava cansado e estressado, o ritmo de sua vida estava cada vez mais acelerado, tantas coisas que tinha que lidar...

Arrancou fora os trajes ANBU jogando-os de qualquer forma pela sala enquanto caminhava direto para o banheiro. O moreno odiava bagunça, quantas vezes brigara com o louro por fazer o mesmo? Mas ele apenas não podia lidar com isso agora, no momento, a única coisa que precisava era descansar, arrumaria tudo depois quando acordasse.

Ligou o chuveiro e observou a água carmesim escorrer pelo ralo, parecia que não importava tudo que fazia envolvia sangue. Até quando teria que lidar com tudo isso? Ele tinha um filho! Droga, tinha mais dois a caminho! Precisava se livrar de todo esse sangue, ou senão, como conseguiria proteger sua família?

- Sangue, meu destino de ódio sem fim... – suspirou se sentindo velho de repente, suas responsabilidades estavam se tornando maiores com o passar do tempo. – Espero que meus filhos não herdem isso...

Desligou o chuveiro e agarrou uma toalha que estava dependurada no Box, se enxugou e a amarrou na cintura se preparando para sair do banheiro, mas antes que suas mãos chegassem a maçaneta da porta parou de frente para o espelho e estudou o seu reflexo.

Seu rosto estava mais fino e pálido, o cansaço estava tão presente em suas feições que nem parecia que ali estava o reflexo de Uchiha Sasuke. O tempo passara e a diferença deste Sasuke de hoje para o que foi esquecido no passado junto com o time 7 antes de sua deserção a aldeia era tão grande... Era como comparar duas pessoas diferentes. O Sasuke cheio de ódio havia morrido com sua vingança, junto ao seu irmão que na verdade, só fora mais uma vítima de injustiças políticas.

E no final das contas só restou aquele Sasuke de sua infância, que havia sido suprimido por todo ódio... Foi difícil se redescobrir, mas ele conseguiu com a ajuda da verdade, seu irmão havia lhe salvado.

Descobrir tudo sobre a aniquilação do seu clã não foi fácil, ainda mais quando se é contada por uma pessoa que nunca havia visto na vida. Um estranho contou-lhe tudo e por um segundo, ele quase se perdera em meio ao ódio novamente, mas as intenções desse homem que sabia mais da vida de seu irmão do que ele próprio eram mais que óbvias, por algum tempo deixou-se ser controlado por esse homem até descobrir mais sobre ele, Madara ele se proclamava, mas um dia ele desapareceu junto com alguns membros de sua legião, a Akatsuki e desde então, ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar sobre qualquer evento envolvendo tal grupo.

Por algum tempo, o moreno apenas seguiu como um andarilho junto a sua equipe Taka, sem um destino e sem uma casa, vagou contribuindo com os objetivos de seus companheiros, até que o dobe o convidou a voltar pra casa.

Um sorriso atravessou seus lábios e Sasuke saiu do banheiro indo direto para o quarto se jogando sobre a cama de barriga para cima. Tudo que ele queria era apenas algumas horas tranquilas de sono. E apenas esse desejo fora o suficiente para fazer o seu sorriso desaparecer de seu semblante.

- Ultimamente ando com um mau pressentimento sobre tudo... Mas por quê? – se perguntou passando os dedos entre os cabelos virando-se de lado sobre a cama.

Se ele fosse uma pessoa desatenta, há muito tempo já teria ignorado esse sentimento... Desde quando estava se sentindo assim? Uma semana? Um mês? Ou até mais tempo? Não sabia dizer, mas tudo o que ele poderia pensar é que estava em uma calmaria de uma tempestade que estava próxima a chegar.

* * *

- Ei Ino! Me ajuda aqui? – gritou Sakura em um pedido de socorro.

A médica-nin estava carregando Koichi na bolsa de canguru enquanto tinha a sua mala dependurado em seu ombro direito e carregava várias sacolas em suas mãos.

- O que foi testuda? Aonde você pretende ir? – perguntou Ino saindo da cozinha e correndo para socorrê-la na sala de estar de seu apartamento.

- Me avisaram que Sasuke chegou, aquele idiota está que nem um zumbi, só quero garantir que ele esteja vivo para aguentar os três pestinhas quando os filhos do baka nascerem, imagina se eles herdarem toda a hiperatividade de Naruto?... – disse sorrindo sinistramente. – Venha, vamos lá comigo!

- Certo, certo... Vamos então cuidar de seu outro 'filho'. – disse ironicamente enquanto pegava pacientemente algumas das sacolas de sua amiga para ajudá-la. – Né? O que você acha disso tudo?

- Disso tudo o quê? Naruto e Sasuke?

Sakura a olhou curiosa enquanto desciam as escadas do prédio e Ino balançou a cabeça confirmando. Por um momento ela não respondeu. O que ela achava? Era difícil dizer, sinceramente fora um choque, essa mudança havia vindo tão de repente... Mas não era algo que a perturbava, ela amava os dois, algo como isso... Já era uma adulta, não iria criar caso, fazer pirraça, não mudaria nada.

- Eu realmente... – ela pausou ainda procurando as palavras certas para explicar os seus sentimentos sobre os dois, mas era algo tão complicado! – Eu não sei dizer, mas estou bem com isso.

Um pequeno sorriso atravessou seus lábios antes que seu bebê começasse a choramingar.

- Oh! Não chore Koichi! – disse ela ninando o seu pequenino Uchiha. – Nós estamos indo ver o idiota do seu pai...

- Sakura! Você não deveria falar de Sasuke assim pra ele! – ralhou a loura.

- É bom que ele já cresce sabendo o quão desgraçado é o pai! – falou Sakura franzindo a testa. – Eu posso amá-los, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não os acho idiota.

* * *

_Quem poderia ser aquela pessoa? Por que ele estava perseguindo-o?_

_ Aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos e com tanto ódio... Quem poderia ser?_

_ Sasuke driblava as árvores que estavam em seu caminho, corria freneticamente atrás de alguém... Mas quem seria essa pessoa? Ele nunca vira tal pessoa em sua vida..._

_ Ele não conseguia vê-lo bem, apena era possível ver aqueles olhos que eram como faróis em meio a escuridão daquela floresta... _

_Sasuke conhecia aquele caminho, fora o mesmo que utilizou quando voltou para Konoha quando Naruto o trouxe para casa. Mas porque ele estava perseguindo essa pessoa em direção a aldeia?_

_ - Hei você! – chamou enquanto descia para o subsolo imitando os movimentos do outro antes que esse desaparecesse misteriosamente._

_ Sasuke olhava freneticamente para todas as direções procurando-o até que detectou o movimento repentino de um vulto a sua direita e o seguiu saindo em uma clareira banhada pela luz avermelhada de uma lua sangrenta..._

_ - Tem alguém aí? – gritou mais uma vez e sua voz ecoou pela clareira vazia._

_ - Vingança... _

_ "O que era isso?" - Sasuke ouviu aquele murmúrio sem saber da onde vinha. _

_ - Vingança!_

_ Ouvira novamente, era um sussurro cheio de rancor..._

_ - Vingança!_

_ - Matar!_

_ E vários vultos passaram a rodeá-lo enquanto sussurravam essas palavras traiçoeiras._

_- VINGANÇA!_

* * *

- SASUKE!

O Uchiha se sobressaltou e abriu os olhos assustados sentindo sua bochecha esquerda terrivelmente dolorida. Então seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sakura que estava pairando acima dele com o punho erguido.

- Bem, você estava tendo um pesadelo então eu te acordei. – explicou a mulher se levantando para dar espaço para Sasuke se recuperar.

- Você não precisava ter me batido! – indignou-se Sasuke se sentando e percebendo que a toalha que estava em volta da sua cintura tinha se soltado.

- Ui, ui Sakura! Devo dizer que foi uma boa escolha te acompanhar e te ajudar arrombar a porta? Não estou nem um pouco arrependida! – disse Ino examinando Sasuke sem qualquer pudor enquanto carregava Koichi.

- Tsk, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou perdendo a paciência.

- Eu convenci a Ino vir comigo pra gente te mimar um pouco, sei que logo você vai voltar pro lado dele... Então eu vim garantir que você vá comer algo e ver o nosso filho. – explicou Sakura saindo do quarto sendo seguida pela loira.

- Ino, espere! – pediu Sasuke.

- O que? Você não pode me matar por causa daquele comentário, você sabe, estou com seu filho no colo! – ela brincou enquanto dava pequenas sacudidelas carinhosas em Koichi para provocar o Uchiha.

- Me dê ele. – mandou Sasuke.

- Por que? Você num levou a sério...

- Ino! – disse em voz de aviso.

A loura suspirou e entregou Koichi ao seu pai e saiu indo na mesma direção que Sakura havia ido, deixando pai e filho sozinhos para matarem a saudade.

- Hei... Como vai? - Sasuke não tinha jeito nenhum com crianças, mas aos poucos ele estava se acostumando e se soltando, até mesmo fazia brincadeiras infantis para agradar seu filho como "bugabuga" ou o "cadê/achou", mas sempre ele tomava o cuidado de num ter ninguém por perto senão isso seria usado contra ele até o dia de sua morte.

Enquanto mimava seu filho, Sasuke lembrou-se daquele pesadelo, tão real... Por que sonhara com algo tão confuso assim? Seus filhos... Oh céus! Agora ele estava começando a entender o significado de ser pai.

Sasuke nunca mais teria sossego em sua vida, se preocuparia para sempre, nunca mais teria uma noite de sono tranquila sem que estivesse cem por cento seguro de que seus filhos estavam bem...

– Você será forte Koichi e vai proteger seus irmãos, certo? Você vai ajudar o seu otou-san?

- Ningh*. - foi a resposta em resmungo que teve do pequenino que no momento estava distraído demais brincando com seu dedinhos.

* * *

**Bem, o mesmo recado de Summer's, eu não sei quando vou conseguir escrever o proximo capítulo, por que eu tenho muito problemas para conseguir escrever durante o semestre, mas eu vou me esforçar mais do que tenho ultimamente! Pode apostar!**

**Ah! Para quem ainda não leu, vá lá no meu perfil e leia a one que escrevi no final do ano passado, se chama "Você me Deve", a galera que leu gostou bastante!**

**E para quem não sabe, está rolando uma rifa no Onigiri Ramen, a rifa custa R$ 5,00, ou seja, você doa e concorre ao sorteio. O prêmio é um doujinshi R-18 SasuNaru, será sorteado dia 04 de março!^^**

**Leiam mais no site onigiriramen[ponto]com (no lugar do "[ponto]" substituir por ".").  
**

**Ah! E aproveitem as inúmeras atualizações do site, ok? **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
